525,600 Minutes
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Draco has a secret and he tells it to the last person he ever thought he would: Hermione. Hermione possesses something she never thought possible, something that could determine everyone’s fate. A bond is created between the two, perhaps even more. But
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter….:sigh:

**Author's Note: **'Ello all! Well, this is my second Harry Potter fic. My first one was: Stuck, though I had a different name…it was Slytherin In The Rain. To all those who read Stuck and had suggested a sequel, I am sorry to say, this is not it…even though this is a HermioneDraco pairing. As always I have no idea where I'm going with my stories….so now I give you 525,600 Minutes: In the Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried.

* * *

**Chapter One**

To any bystander the girl stepping off the bus would appear to be a normal, or plain (as some would describe) girl. She was carrying a suitcase, had bushy-brown hair (though, not as bushy as it used to be..mind you), and brown eyes. She had matured features that would tell you she was somewhere between the age of sixteen, and seventeen…perhaps even eighteen.

"'Ere ya go, Miss Hermione." said a pimply faced man from the double-decker bus.

"Thank you, Stan." Hermione replied sweetly with a smile. Revealing her straight and perfect teeth, seemingly only obtainable by magic.

"Well, have a good day!" and at the speed of light the bus was gone.

To anyone like you or me, that would have been some sight, a bus just disappearing into thin air. But Hermione simply inhaled deeply and let it out in a sigh as the wind rushed pass her face. The Knight Bus was truly a special bus. Now, I have told you that to anyone (like you or me) Hermione would have appeared to be a plain, normal teenager. But my dear reader she is not. Hermione is very different from you and I, Hermione is a witch and a very bright one at that.

Hermione grabbed her trunk by it's handle, turned on her heel, and headed down the dark alley which she was in front of as the sign THE LEAKY CAULDRON appeared above her head, welcoming her into the tavern.

* * *

"Why Miss Granger! What a surprise! It's been quite some time since the last time I say you!" said the toothy in keeper of the tavern/hotel.

"It's nice to see you too, Tom."

"My you've grown. Well, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like a room please."

"How long will you be staying?"

"Just a week."

"Righto then, here's your room key. Room number 21. Go up three flights of stairs, down the hall and it's the last room on your right." Tom said.

"Thank you Tom."

* * *

Hermione sat in the lone chair of her worn room, looking out the window at the busy Diagon Alley below. Young witches and wizards could be seen holding their parents hands or running up and down the street looking into the windows of all the different stores. She even spotted out a few of her class mates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione couldn't believe that this was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She sighed as she thought of the second family that she had formed there with her fellow housemates and how they would soon be leaving each other to pursue their careers.

Trying to think of happier thoughts and more about the present Hermione stood and walked towards the door. Grabbing her small bag on the way that contained her school list. Even though she was staying there for a week, Hermione wanted to get her school shopping done soon. That way she could get some light reading in before school started.

* * *

The brown-haired girl gave a grunt as she put all her school books on the counter so she could pay for them. _"I wonder if Harry and Ron got their books already?" _Hermione thought. Ron was in Egypt with his family visiting his older brother Bill, while Harry was told by Dumbledore, the crazy, smart Headmaster of Hogwarts, to stay at the Dursley's until the beginning of term. A war was brewing in the wizarding world and no one was safe, especially Harry.

Hermione's mind then, jumped to her parents. They were on an anniversary vacation in the states and wouldn't be back for a month, leaving Hermione alone. Hermione usually would have stayed by herself, but with the war becoming an even bigger threat, Hermione felt, for some reason, safer knowing that there were others like her around.

Hermione had been so caught up in keeping the books under her right arm from falling, reading what to get next, and in her thoughts she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone, well that is until she landed on the cobblestone road with a thud.

"I'm so s-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't book-worm Granger. And what's this, no Pothead or Weasle King around. I must say, I never thought I'd see that the day, that the three "heros" of Hogwarts broke up." Hermione never got to finish her apology as a voice interrupted hers.

Her head immediately snapped up to the person standing before her, the person she had run into. Her soft brown eyes, met the cold ones of Draco Malfoy. She was glad she didn't get to finish her apology.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think? It's not that long, but we all must start somewhere, right? It'll get better I promise, but we have to learn about what's happened to em and stuff... Just review and tell me what you think. More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd

**PLEASE READ: **So I have a question. I have another story idea, it's more your general Harry Potter plot and I was wondering if I should combine this one with it. So would you all like to see this story be a main focus on Hermione and Draco, or add the other story? Even if I did add the other story, the main, main, main focus would be on Hermione and Malfoy. So let me know….I'm thinking I will, but I'm not sure…so please give me your input!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the plot.

**Author's Note: **I usually say this in the first chapter but I forgot: I apologize for any grammar errors or typos. I have a bad habit of not proofreading the chapters before I post. Also I thought I would give a little more in depth **summary**:

**Draco has a secret and he tells it to the last person he ever thought he would: Hermione. Hermione possesses something she never thought possible, something that could determine everyone's fate. A bond is created between the two, perhaps even more. But with the two both being in danger and the threat of war increasing can they keep what it is that has formed?**

Now, on with the story

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths that She Learned, or in Times that He Cried  
****-Chapter Two**

Draco Malfoy has blonde hair that he slicked back. His eyes were a dark icy gray that appeared to be darker than they really were due to the evil smirk he constantly kept plastered on his face. He was thin, but fairly well built, coming in at 5'10". Ever since Hermione and Draco knew each other they had been enemies, shooting cynical looks and rude remarks at each other when they had the chance or provoked.

Hermione quickly picked up her books, and realized she was one short. She heard a cynical chuckle and looked up to find Malfoy with her book in his arms, "Looking for this Granger? You really are a book worm, aren't you?"

The 5'2" seventeen-year-old girl quickly stood, brought herself to full height, and tilted her head to look, "You know, Malfoy your insults really get old, always the same ones time after time. Why don't you try and come up with some new ones, or is that too much of a task for that pea sized brain of yours?" Hermione sneered.

At first Malfoy was taken aback, he had never heard Hermione use that tone of voice and was very surprised that she was capable of even thinking about using it.

Snapping out of his surprise Draco opened his mouth to retort, but a movement just beyond Hermione in Flourish and Blotts caught his eye. He looked up and could barely make our the silhouette of a hooded figure lurking in the shadows, staring at the two of them. Having an idea of who it was, Draco dropped Hermione's book, turned on his heel, and walked into the street, disappearing into the crowd the minute he did.

Hermione stood, staring at the spot where Malfoy had disappeared. She didn't understand why he just walked away, he usually shot some nasty remark back that involved calling her a mudblood. But he didn't. Finally realizing that he had been looking past her before he left, Hermione turned. She saw nothing. Shaking her head, she picked up her last book and walked to the ice cream shop down the street.

Sitting at a table, she pulled our a piece of parchment and a quill (that she always had in her bag) and wrote a letter to her Harry.

* * *

"Excuse me, Tom. Are there any owls that I can use to send a letter?"

"Let me go check." The old man said with a smile.

Tom came back a minute later with a small barn owl on his arm. "The last one left at the moment, it'll be five knuts." Hermione nodded and handed him the small bronze pieces.

The owl stuck out its leg as soon as Tom set it on the counter. Hermione quickly tied her rolled up letter to the owl's leg. "Take this to Harry Potter." She said, patting the owls head. The brown owl gave a hoot of understanding and flew out the open window.

* * *

A cloaked figure sat down in a chair at a shadowed table, in the back, dark corner of The Leaky Cauldron. The figure acknowledged another cloaked person, who was already sitting at the table waiting, with a nod.

"Well?" a deep voice came from the figure who had been waiting, making it clear that they were male. "Is he here."

"Yes," the first said, in an equally deep voice. "I've been following him all day, but it wasn't that easy. He's on alert, he's ready."

"I thought as much. But he is staying here?"

"Yes, and I have other news."

"What is it?"

"The girl, the mudblood that the Dark Lord wants." the second figure nodded to show is understanding. "Is here."

The second figure sat straighter, and leaned forward. "She is?"

"Yes, I saw her earlier in Diagon Alley, the two of them had a small confrontation. And then I saw her, just now, go upstairs."

"Perfect. The Dark Lord will be pleased. Very pleased."

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the chair in her room, reading later that day. The sun was setting and she had just eaten dinner. She sighed in happiness and turned the page of _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)_, when some one knocked at her door.

"Who is it?" Hermione said, as she approached the door.

"It's Tom, Miss Granger." she opened the door.

"A reply came for you, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Tom." she took the letter. Tom left and Hermione heard him say: "  
Good evening Mister Malfoy."

"Good evening, Tom." she heard Malfoy reply. Seconds later Malfoy was standing at the door across from hers, they glared at each other before Hermione swiftly shut the door.

_That's odd, _she thought as she made her way to the bed, _what is Malfoy doing staying at The Leaky Cauldron?._ She plopped down on her bed, and tried thinking of reasons. Coming up with no reasonable one, she remembered Harry's response. She quickly opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was so happy to here from you, I haven't heard from anyone, not eve Ron. I suppose he's busy in Egypt. Being stuck with the Dursley's isn't fun. Though, they've surprisingly have been acting very nice. I think they realized that after this school year I won't be living with them anymore, a fact that all four of us are happy with. September 1st couldn't come any slower. _

_I did get my books, but they were brought to me. Dumbledore made it quite clear that I shouldn't leave the house, it could be too dangerous, or something. So I thought it best to do what he says, even if it is just this once. _Hermione laughed, she, Harry, and Ron always seemed to be breaking rules, even if it were for the good.

_I'll see you at King's Crossing!_

_Harry_

* * *

Later that night, Hermione woke to the sound of a scream coming from the tavern below, followed by a crash. Thinking it was a simple bar fight she checked her watch (it was 11:30), and rolled over in a attempt to fall asleep.

Suddenly there was shouting, a couple more screams, the sounds of spells being cast, and the spells hitting things.

Snapping up straight, Hermione grabbed her wand from her beside table, and ran out her door and down the hall.

She stopped as she reached the flight of stairs that led to the tavern. Some one also standing there, hiding in the shadows. Hermione immediately knew who it was, Malfoy. She stood next to him, but at a reasonable distance, also hiding. Without acknowledging the other, they watched the scene before them.

Many cloaked, hooded, and masked wizards or witches were dueling with the inhabitants of the tavern. _Death Eaters, _Hermione thought. Spells where flying in every direction, breaking chairs, tables, and glasses if they didn't hit people.

Above all the noise, a dark voice could be heard, yelling at Tom. The two hiding teens, turned their attention to Tom and that Death Eater. They both had their wands raised, ready and waiting.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" the Death Eater yelled. Tom had no time to react before the spell it him in the chest and he was knocked backwards, wand flying in the air.

"Now, tell me old man, what rooms are they in?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tom said, standing. His voice was full of fear.

"I'll ask you one more time, where are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

The two teen's heads shot in the others direction, finally acknowledging the other. Both pairs of eyes were wide with surprise, what could the Death Eaters want them?

"I would never tell you."

"So be it then, _Crucio!"_

An understanding passed between the two of them. The last thing they heard was Tom's scream as they ran back up the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, how do you like it? I have decided to add the other story with this one, I so that way my story has more originality to it.

**Shadowy Corner: **Thanks for the advice. About the suitcase thing. I meant that she had two, a smaller suitcase that she was carrying and her trunk, full of school stuff, ect. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. Thanks again!

**Exploded Toilet Bowl: **Well, I'm glad to "see" you again. If I remember correctly you read Stuck, and I'm happy that you're reading this fic too. And if you didn't read Stuck then I just made a fool of myself. Thanks for the review and compliment.

**stephanie: **Eek, I'm so happy that you recognized the title! I was hoping someone would. I love RENT and listen to it everyday, (that and Wicked), in fact I'm listening to it right now. I was thinking of a title when 525,600 Minutes hit me, I wanted to add something after it, and was thinking of different lines from the song, cause I just didn't want it to be Seasons of Love….then I thought of that line and realized it fit perfectly with the story. I can't wait for the movie to come, I'm counting down the days. Have you seen the trailer yet? Well, I'm rambling. Thanks for the review!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

**Note: **Characters may be slightly out of character, but for reasons which will be explained later...

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Three**

* * *

One of the many things Hermione prided herself in was her ability to run. She had always been able to run very fast, and for that she was thankful. It came in handy when on her many adventures with Harry and Ron, and it came in very handy right now. She and Malfoy where running even with each other, and Malfoy was surprised that she was keeping up with him. They ran up the stairs to the top floor. They ran to the end of the hall, they paused for a moment to catch their breathe. Malfoy looked to his left, and threw open the door to the room that was there. He grabbed Hermione by her sleeve and pushed her into the room. Once they were both inside he locked the door with the flick of his wand. 

Hermione walked over to the window of the empty room and tried to open it, but it didn't budge. She tried again, and nothing happened. "OH." she said in an annoyed tone while she stamped her foot on the ground. She swiftly pulled out her wand and tapped the handle of the window, there was a soft click and when she tired again, the window opened with ease.

Malfoy joined her at the window and they both looked at the ground, four stories below. Hermione muttered a quick spell and a ladder appeared at the window, running down the building.

Without a word to the other, Malfoy barely helped Hermione out the window and she made her way down. As she made contact with the dark street, Malfoy climbed out the window. Malfoy made contact with the street and then quickly flicked his wand and the ladder disappeared. The two teens stared at each other, neither one knowing what to do.

"Now what?" Hermione asked, slowly and quietly.

"I dunno. I suppose we have two options." he paused. "We could stick together," both teens shuddered at the thought, "Or we could split up."

Hermione didn't even have to think twice about which one she preferred. "I think it would be better if we split up. That way it will be harder for them to follow us." Hermione was about to ask Malfoy why Death Eaters would be after him, since she assumed he was one or was going to be one, but decided now was not the time.

"I agree."

"We could meet up again somewhere and that way if one of us gets caught the other will know and can alert some one."

"That sounds like a good idea. Can you apparate?"

"Yes."

"Good, there's an apparating point just inside Gringotts' lobbey. We can sneak into the building and then apparate some where safe."

"Malfoy! That's breaking an entry." Hermione hissed, in disappointment.

Draco rolled his eyes at her strict view on breaking rules. "Granger, I don't know about you, but at the moment I would prefer to break an entry instead of being caught by a bunch of Lord Voldemort's followers."

Hermione looked at the ground in embarrassment, "I suppose your right."

"Now as I was saying," he went on like she hadn't even spoken, "I'll go left, so you don't have to pass by Knockturn Alley, and you go right. We'll meet at the entrance of Gringotts' in fifteen minutes. If your not there when I get there, I'll wait for five minutes. And if you still haven't shown by then I'm leaving. I'm trusting that you'll do the same for me and you better.." he finished in sincerity and seriousness

Hermione stood there in shock, she was quite surprised that Malfoy had taken control like he did. And yet he was still able to maintain his I'm-better-than-you-and-always-will-be since of pride. "Alright, fifteen minutes." The both turned to head in the directions they would be running. Hermione was just about to turn the corner when Malfoy called out her name. She turned.

"Be careful, Granger. Death Eaters move quickly and most of the time undetected. Be aware of your surroundings , especially in the shadows."

"Thanks." Hermione replied, taken aback that he: Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house, most arrogant pureblood of all was giving Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and muggle born, a sincere word of caution. It was like he almost cared…..almost.

"THERE THEY ARE!" the both turned to see a Death Eater looking out of Hermione's room window.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES GRANGER!" Malfoy shouted as they both began to run.

"RIGHT!" she replied as she turned the corner.

* * *

Hermione ran, not knowing where she was going; but then, at the same time she seemed to know exactly where she was going. She ran past the owlry and past Ollivander's Wands. She turned down a small alley way, and then another, bringing her back to the main road. She passed the Quidditch shop, and then the robe shop. She could hear someone behind her, so she ran down another side alley and then another, once again returning to the main street. She past Flourish and Blott's and could just make out Gringotts' around the corner up ahead, and as far as she knew she had lost the person chasing her. She picked up her pace, but as she did she tripped on a stone, sending her tumbling to the ground, her wand flying ten feet away from her. 

She screamed out in pain, as she felt her knee hit the hard cobblestone road, and bend in an unnatural way, followed my a small cracking noise. She heard a merciless laugh from the direction she had come. _I hope Malfoy heard me,_ she thought. She almost laughed at the thought of wishing Malfoy was here at the moment. She quickly pushed the thought from her mind, remember the severity of her situation and tried to stand, but was only sent back to the ground again. The pain in her knee was too much.

"Well, well, well. The little Mudblood's fallen and can't get up." Hermione immediately recognized the voice.

"Bellatrix." Hermione said, turning to face the evil woman.

"Surprised to see me"

"Very."

"Tsk, tsk Mudblood. I heard you were the smartest witch of your time, but it appears you aren't. You, should know that the Dark Lord and his followers always escape. Always."

"You may have escaped this time Bellatrix, but I will tell you know that you will soon be back at Azkaban. For I'm certain that the Order is already aware that you and your fellow Death Eaters are already here. And I assure you, this time you won't escape."

"Trying to be tough, are we Mudblood? Let ME set things straight for YOU. This time YOU won't escape. You may have two years ago, but this time you won't. Look around you Mudblood. You're lying on the ground and you can't get up, without a wand." she pointed to Hermione's wand ten feet down the street. "While I, am very capable of walking and have a very nice wand." She paused, if she hadn't been wearing a mask, Hermione would have seen a maniac grin on her gaunt face. "Allow me to help you up, Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear as Bellatrix raised her wand and opened her mouth,

"STUPEFY!"

But to, Hermione's relief, it wasn't Bellatrix who cast the spell. For she was now, limp on the ground. Hermione's head spun to look behind her and saw two figures running towards her.

"TONKS!" Hermione cried out, relief flooding through her veins.

"Hey Hermione, how yah been?" Tonks said, painting., but still bringing humor into the situation.

Hermione smiled at the witch, who she considered to be a sister. Over the past few years Hermione and Tonks had become quite close, despite the small age gap between the two.

"I've been better." Tonks smiled at Hermione's reply as she walked over to the unconscious Bellatrix.

"Well, who do we have here." Tonks removed the mask.

"Bellatrix Lang." Hermione said simply.

"Should of known she'd be here." came quiet, venomous voice from behind Hermione. For the first time since being saved Hermione looked at the person who had accompanied Tonks. It was Malfoy. And by the looks of it, he was not happy to see his aunt.

"Yes, well. What do you say we get out here? By the sounds of it, everyone else has either been caught or disappeared." Tonks asked. Hermione and Draco both nodded. Hermione tried to stand, but fell again with an humph. "You all right Hermione?"

"No, I think I broke my knee when I tripped."

"Right oh. Well, then Malfoy you help her. I'll have to handle Bellatrix. Once we find someone else from the Order they can take Bellatrix and the three of us will leave." Tonks gave no time for either of the teens to retort about Malfoy helping Hermione.

Malfoy looked down at Hermione and Hermione looked right back. Both glaring. "Well!" Hermione nearly screamed, growing impatient. Malfoy just rolled his eyes, before he bent down to help her up.

"I need my wand." the girl said shortly, pointing to her wand a few feet away. Malfoy glared at her.

"Accio wand." Hermione's wand flew into his hand, and he thrust it in her direction.

"Come on you two!"

Hermione and Malfoy caught up with Tonks and all three were making their wayu towards The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was next to Bellatrix unconscious body, with her arm draped around Malfoy's neck who was on her right. Tonks was a few feet behind the three, levitating the body.

Hermione looked down at Bellatrix, "I told you, you wouldn't escape." she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tah dah! Chapter Three! Now, that we're getting into the plot and everything, more and more characters will be seen in each chapter, I will even be adding one of my own. 

**absolute power:** Thank you for adding 525,600 Minutes to your favorites! That's so cool!

**princess-kristi: **Thanks for the review!

**Exploded Toilet bowl:** Thanks for the compliment. Do you listen to RENT too? Thanks for the review?

**-subtle love-: **Thank you for your review. Thank you for your input, I really appreciate. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. And I'll let you know, I generally don't use parenthesis, so you won't be seeing to many more of them, if any. But thank you again, I really appreciate and I hope you continue reading!

**stephanie: **That's exactly what I do. If I'm not listening to Wicked (have you seen the show?), I'm listening to Rent (Idina Menzel is awesome!) And if not one of those two, I listen to some other musical sound track. I love the trailer, it's awesome. I saw it yesterday in the theater and litterally squealed, I can't wait for the movie. Have you seen the show? Thanks for the review

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I would lie and say that I owned Harry Potter, but that would be a lie….

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Four**

Hermione nearly fell to the ground as the broom that she and Tonks were riding made contact. A sharp pain shot like she had never felt before shot through her body starting at her right knee. Luckily Tonks was there to catch her before she fell. Hermione looked around and was met with the familiar sight of Grimmauld Place.

Grimmauld Place was not the nicest looking of streets, nor was it the most welcoming. Hermione heard someone snort behind her, and didn't have to turn to see who it was. The noise of disapproval came from Malfoy. _He probably thinks he's to good to be here._ Hermione bitterly thought.

"Right, Hermione are you ready to walk?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded, and put her arm around Tonks for support. "Well, then. Come on Malfoy." Together the three began their short trek to Number Twelve.

The reached the spot on the pavement in between numbers eleven and thirteen. "You know what to do Hermione."

"Right." Hermione's mind quickly thought: _The head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix is Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. _Instantly a house appeared in between numbers eleven and twelve, pushing the two out of the way.

Together, Tonks and Hermione started towards the front steps of the house, but stopped in their tracks when someone cleared their throat. The two friends turned around the see Malfoy, broom in hand, looking at them quizzically, even though he was trying to hide it with his usual I'm-better-than-you-so-you-better-do-as-I-say look.

"Oi! Sorry about that Malfoy!" Tonks exclaimed. "Forgot you don't know where we're going! I'll be right back then, gotta get a piece of parchment. Here Hermione," she let her sit rest against the broken fence. "I'll be right back." and with that Tonks ran into the house.

For once in his life Malfoy dropped his cool demeanor as he saw Tonks disappear into thin air and Hermione leaning, with all her weight, on what appeared to be nothing.

"Where did she go?" he asked, in spite of himself. "And what are you leaning on?"

Hermione smirked. She had never, in her time of knowing Malfoy, seen the perplexed look on his face that she saw now. It was priceless. Suddenly Tonks appeared again.

"Got it!" she ran over to Malfoy, "Here, Malfoy." she paused the catch her breathe before handing him the small piece of parchment.

"Read this to yourself and then think it."

Malfoy looked at her like she was crazy. He read: _The head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. _He looked at Tonks then at Hermione, who was still leaning on nothing, like they were both crazy. He had never heard of the Order of the Phoenix before, was this some kind of mind game? But he did what he was told. He closed his eyes and thought of what he had just read. After he finished, he opened his eyes to see houses eleven and thirteen move, and number twelve appear in between the two. He looked over at Hermione who was no longer leaning on thin air, but on a gate.

"What the?"

"Good, you can see it!"

"Come on then." Tonks walked over to Hermione, helped support her again and the two went into the house, followed by a very confused Draco.

* * *

"Aw, hello Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. It's so nice to see you." Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whispered when the trio walked into the front hall. The twinkle that was usually in his eye was gone, due to the stress.

"Hello Professor." Hermione whispered, shifting her weight around, as to not put that much on her leg.

"Professor Dumbledore." Malfoy nodded as he whispered, not knowing why but following suit of everyone else.

"I won't ask any questions tonight, as I can see that you are both tired, and that you, Ms. Granger," he looked at her, "would probably like some fixing up." she nodded slowly. "But I do ask, that in the morning, you both be ready to answer any questions that may come your way. Tonks, help Miss Granger to the room she usually stays in and Mr. Malfoy to the room that Ron and Harry usually stay in. I shall send someone up, in a minute, to assist you in recovering Hermione. Good night." and with that Dumbledore walked swiftly from the room.

"Right then, well getting up the stairs in going to be some task, but if I think that with your help Malfoy, we can get Hermione up them." Tonks whispered to the remaining two people.

"Why should I h-" Malfoy began to drawl in a usual tone, but he was interrupted.

"SSSHHH!" hissed Hermione and Tonks together, looking at the big tapestry on the wall.

"Why?" he whispered.

"See that tapestry?" Hermione pointed.

"Yeah, so."

"Behind it is a very unhappy picture of Mrs. Black. The slightest sound sends her into a rant and rave, that isn't pleasant at all to the ears." she hissed.

Malfoy glared at her, but remember what she said. "Fine. Why should I help her?" he pointed at Hermione.

"Because the quicker we get Hermione up the stairs and into her room, the sooner I can show you yours."

Malfoy still didn't like the idea of helping Hermione. He already helped her tonight more times that he did in the past seven years. "Fine" he whispered venomously, through clenched teeth.

After helping Hermione into her room, Tonks showed Draco to his, explaining the rules of the noble and most ancient house of Black. "Well, here we are." Tonks stopped in front of a door and opened it "Doesn't matter what bed you choose since Harry and Ron aren't here." Tonks explained.

"You mean to tell me that I have to sleep in a room that Potter and Weasle King once slept in." the idea was absolutely repulsive.

"Yes." she hissed, Tonks was loosing patience with the boy. "And if you don't like that idea you can sleep outside with the dogs and who knows what else that lives on this street."

Malfoy glared at her, turned into the room, and slammed the door, waking up a very upset Ms. Black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Helloooooooooooooooo! I would have added more to this chapter, but I started writing earlier and had to stop when a friend of mine came over. We are both Drum Majors at our school, and we wanted to talk about band and stuff. So needless to say, that I have completely lost what I was going to add. But I will most likely update tomorrow, so no worries then!

**ktdavey4life: **Thank goodness the story's original, I was hoping it would be. Thanks for the review!

**Exploded toilet bowl: **Ah, I see. Jap songs? I've never listened to them…well thanks for the review!

**-subtle love-:** No need to apologize about posting twice, alls good. Yeah, I tend to make some grammatical errors. I really get into typing the story and get carried away and don't realize that I've made a mistake. Then I have a bad habit of not proofreading. So yeah, I apologize for any errors in advance.. ..I usually post that in an author's note…I wonder if I did this time….anywho. Thanks for reviewing!

**Orli's EEPs Chica: **nm, how about you? Thanks for the review!

**meghan: **Heya! Yeah, another Wicked/Rent fan! Whoot! Have you seen either of the shows? Well, thanks for the review!

**stephanie: **I know what you mean about dying to see the shows if you got the chance. I haven't either, I desperately want to. Wicked is coming to my town August of 2006...I can't wait…it needs to be here now…lol. I absolutely adore Idina, she's like my idol and I'm so glad she's in the movie! I can't wait for November for Rent….I have a little count down chart so I can count down the days….137 has of today! Thanks for the review!

I'm so glad that you all like the story so much. I'll try to update on a regular basis until school starts. But I have a bday party to attend on Wednesday and it ends on Thursday. Then I'm going out of town on Friday till Monday. So I'll try and update later on Thursday. And I'll try and get some writing in when out of town. But count on a chapter tomorrow (or today, whenever you read this!)

The Lonely Goatherd


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I am sad to say, that I still don't own Harry Potter…

**Author's Note: **I forget if Sirius and Narcissa were cousins or brother and sister, so in my fic they're cousins. Now on with the story!

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Five**

Hermione woke to a strong pounding on her door. She rolled over onto her back and looked at her watch, 11:30. "Come in" she said, as she sat up in the bed and through her legs over the side. "Get out!" she nearly screamed as the door opened.

"Now, now Granger. That can't be how your parents taught you how to say good morning." Malfoy said in his usual drawl as he entered Hermione's room. She quickly grabbed the sheet on her bed and covered herself, she did not want Malfoy to see her in her pajamas.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" her voice was deadly, and it almost cause Malfoy to back out of the room. But he didn't, he stood his ground, as Malfoys always do.

He sighed before replying. "Our oh so lovely," sarcasm etched his every word, "Would like to talk to us."

"You better watch yourself Malfoy. You don't want to go making comments like that in this house. You don't own this house like you think you own everything else. This isn't your territory, it's ours." Hermione smirked as finished her mini speech.

Draco was furious! How dare she! Speaking to him like that, like she was better than him. Ha, that would be the day. His fists were clenched at his side, and his body was rigid. "You really think so, Granger? I wouldn't put it past me that I _could_ obtain the rights to this house."

"And what makes you think that, Malfoy?"

"You don't think I realize who's house this was, do you? Well, I do. It was my mother's cousin's, that fool of a man, Sirius Black." he sneered.

Hermione moved faster than either she or Malfoy had ever seen and both had hard time comprehending what happened. Hermione had grabbed her wand of the bed side table and now had it pointed at Malfoy's throat. "If you ever." her voice was venomous. "Ever, say that about Sirius again, I will personally curse you 100 years into the past. Understand? Now get out, so I can get dressed." she took her hand pushed hard into his chest, making him stumble backwards and out the door. For the second time since Hermione and Malfoy arrived at number twelve, a slamming door was the cause of another rant from Ms. Black.

* * *

Five minutes later, Hermione emerged from her room, dressed and ready for any questions Dumbledore was going to ask. She stepped in the hall and could see Malfoy coming from his room, putting his wand into his robe pocket.

"Scared Malfoy?" Hermione said, trying not to laugh.

"You wish." he replied back, trying to control his temper.

Together they walked down the kitchen in a very uncomfortable silence. By the time they reached the kitchen Malfoy was a little bit in front of Hermione. He opened the door and gave in a small push so it would close. There was a mall squeak of surprise before the door opened and Hermione entered the kitchen, her face red from anger. Malfoy smirked at her but neither said anything.

Sitting at the table before them, was a young woman, probably in her twenties. She was writing furiously, looking from a book and then writing something down. The minute she heard the door open, her head shot up, she closed the book with a snap, and grabbed her wand from her robe pocket.. She had blue eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. "Oh, hi." she said as cheery as she could, without trying to show how caught of guard she was. She stood up, and was about the same height as Hermione. She looked at the two teens who were staring at her wand, which she had at the ready. "Oh, sorry 'bout that." she lowered her wand. "You just startled me. Please, sit down." she motioned at the seats on the side of the table. Hermione and Draco sat on opposite sides.

"You must be Hermione, and Draco."

"Yes." they said in unison.

"I'm Ryn Tonks."

"Did you say Tonks?"

"Yup, I'm Nymphodora's younger sister."

"How, many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Malfoy snorted at the usuage of Tonks first name. Tonks gave Draco a deadly glare and then looked at her sister.

"Sorry, it's just weird calling you Tonks. I mean after all it is my last name." she smiled slyly.

"Well, you'd want to be called Tonks too if your name was Nymphodora. Why did you have to be the one with the more normal name?" both girls laughed.

Ryn looked at Hermione and saw her trying to read what she had been writing. Ever so slyly, she grabbed the paper, folded it, and put it in her robe pocket. Hermione gave her a suspicious look.

"So are you a Metamorphmagus too, Ryn?"

"Yup, sure am. Take after my sister."

"You're both Metamorphmagi?" Malfoy asked looking at the two sisters.

"Sure are." Malfoy just stared at them. He had heard of Metamophmagi, but had never met one.

"What's the age difference between you two?" Hermione asked, because even though the two sisters had different features, most likely due to them constantly changing them, they looked like they could be twins.

"Just two years." Ryn said, "This is my first year in the order. Just finished Auror school."

"Blimey! You do take after me Ryn." everyone laughed except for Malfoy. "So how's your knee, Hermione?"

"It feels alright. Just a little tense, but that's about it. I'm glad Madame Promfey is here, I don't know what I would have done without that potion she gave me." Just then Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Ah, Ryn, Tonks, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. A good day to you." he said, the twinkle in his eye was back.

"Good day Professor." the three females said, while Malfoy nodded a hello.

"I must ask you two." he looked at Ryn and Tonks. "To leave, I have a few things to discuss with Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy here."

"Of course." Ryn picked up her book, and the two sisters left the room, happily chatting.

"Now, Draco, Hermione I'll get right to it. I would like to hear what happened last night." he looked at the two teens as he sat at the head of the table.

"Well." they said that the same time. They glared at each other.

"I-" the same thing happened again. And the glare became more intense.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Perhaps, Ms. Granger should go first, and then you can tell me what happened to you Mr. Malfoy." Hermione smiled in triumph and Malfoy scowled.

"Well I woke up at about 11:30, because I heard a scream-" Hermione began.

* * *

Later that day, after both Hermione and Draco told their story Hermione was sitting in what looked like the library of the house. She was reading a muggle book: _The Noah Conspiracy. _She was so caught up in her book that she didn't hear the door to the room open. She was brought back to reality when she heard a small chuckle and someone say: "I thought I just might find you here." She whipped her head around.

"HARRY!" she exclaimed, throwing her book on the coffee table and jumping up to greet her friend. He looked the same as always. The same messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was about Malfoy's height and had the same build. "What are you doing here?" she said hugging him. "I thought Professor Dumbledore wanted you to say at your aunt's house?"

"I dunno, I guess not after what happened to you and Malfoy."

"How do you know about that?"

"Lupin explained it to me on the way over here. I guess the Order thought I should come here since, you know, no one can see the house." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter. Come to join in on all the excitement?" Harry turned around to see Malfoy in the door way.

"Malfoy." Harry said, with an expressionless face.

Mad-Eye Moody appeared behind Malfoy. "You, boy." he said, poking Malfoy on the shoulder. "Albus wants a word with you." Malfoy nodded, gave when glare at Hermione and Harry and left, followed by Moody.

"What is he doing here? Doesn't the Order realize who he is? A MALFOY! He's probably a Death Eater."

"I know, it's odd. But last night, the Death Eaters were after him too."

"Well, what ever reason he still has no right staying here." there was a minute of silence.

"Um Harry."

"Yeah."

"He's staying in your room." Harry's eyes grew wide. For the third time in a 13 hour time span, Ms. Black woke up. Just above the noise of Ms. Black's screams, and Harry's curses and protests; Mad-Eye Moody could be heard mumbling "If anyone wakes her one more time….

* * *

It was 11:00 p.m. Hermione could be seen making her way down to the kitchen, in her pajamas heading for the kitchen. She was really thirsty. After satisfying her thirst, Hermione began to go back to her room. She could feel the tension in her knee and had to pause for a moment to give it a rest. She paused outside a door that was slightly ajar, and could see figures moving around and some slight talking. _Must be the Order, having a meeting,_ she thought. She was about to go back to her room, when she heard her name-

"Hermione has what?" the voice of Professor Lupin asked.

"You heard me, Remus." Ryn said.

"How do you know for sure?"

"I found out at the meeting yesterday, before the attack. I knew they were planning on attacking, but I didn't know it would be later that same day."

"None of us did, Ryn."

"But you're absolutely positive."

"Yes, I confirmed it with Mr. Ollivander earlier today." came the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"We have to tell her Albus." came Snape's voice.

"I do not think that now is the time to tell her Severus."  
"She's in danger, Albus." Snape said.

Hermione stood dumb founded, one: she never thought that Professor Severus Snape would be thinking about her safety and two: she was in danger?

"I am quite aware of that fact. But I do not want to tell Ms. Granger without all of the facts. We do not know for sure how Voldemort found out she has it." even though Hermione couldn't see anyone, she could tell that everyone in the room except for Dumbledore gave a small shudder at the mention of Voldemort.

"Nor do we know why exactly he needs it, or why he thinks he needs it." Dumbledore finished.

"But what happens if something like this happens again? But this time when she falls no one's there to help her?" Minerva McGonagall said. Snape shot a glance at Tonks.

"Then we will take precautions. I have explained to you all what I plan on doing. We must be extra careful. We now have two more students that Voldemort and his followers want, it isn't just Harry any more. We must be on constant alert."

"But-"

"No, we will tell her, all of them. When the time is right."

"But-"

"No sooner. We shall tell her when she is ready to know. Meeting adjourned." Hermione could hear people making their way towards the door. She quickly turned from her spot and sprinted up the stairs, more confused than ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: **:smiles: What will happen? What does Hermione have? Read on to find out!

**Exploded toilet bowl: **Thanks! I'll update soon, no worries!

**ktdavey4life: **I'm glad they don't seem out of character yet, but do expect some of it soon, but it won't be a huge drastic change, just a little things here and there. Thanks for the review!

**Sk8eRgIrL1990: **I just had to make Ms. Black wake up, it was calling..lol. Thanks for the review.

**stephanie: **It really is that long until Rent, and I can't wait…136 today! Yeah! One day closer. I like the idea of counting in months…smaller numbers, good idea! No day but 11/11/05! I'll have a much fun as I can, knowing my friends it'll be very interesting, lol…Thanks for the review!

**angelfire 2004: **Thanks for the review!

**Lover-Of-Lemons: **Thanks for the review!

**marauderbabe289: **I absolutely adore Wicked! I'm with you, I want to see the show so, very, bad! So I've been downloading the original cast performances on news shows and stuff so I can at least get a little taste of it….It's "flying" into my town August of 2006...I can't wait! Thanks for the review and for adding it to your favorites!

**Monkeystarz:** What's Number Twelve without a screaming Ms. Black? Lol, just had to make her yelling…couldn't help it. Thanks for the review!

I'm so glad you all like the story! I won't be posting tomorrow (Wednesday) as I will be gone. I'll probably update Thursday. And then not again until Monday. So, see you all Thursday!

The Lonely Goatherd


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter….wish I did…but I don't…

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Six**

Malfoy walked out of his room just in time to see Hermione sprinting into hers and the door shutting swiftly. _Odd_ he thought. What was she doing sprinting into her room in the middle of the night. The seventeen year old boy walked down to the stairs and made his way to the library of the house.

Draco's head was busy with thoughts. He couldn't believe that he was in the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He didn't, even, fully understand what exactly the Order did. But they did, perhaps, save his life and for that he was some what thankful. Yes, he wasn't fully thankful, only somewhat for he's a Malfoy and Malfoy's can handle anything.

He picked a book from a near by shelf and plopped down on the couch, making dust fly into the air all around him. "Disgusting" he said to himself. He may be a little bit thankful, but this place was horrible. Everything was old and falling apart. Dust was everywhere. And little magical beings and bugs could be found under every nook and cranny. Plus, he was sharing a room with Potter. No Malfoy should ever have to live like this. What would his father think? _If my father-_his thought was cut off, and his face turned in anger. He immediately pushed the thought of his father aside.

He was about to open the book in front of him, when something on the coffee table caught his eye. He picked up the book and read _The Noah Conspiracy._

"What?" he looked at it, turning the book over in his hands. Before reading the back synopsis. "Must be a muggle book." Under normal circumstances the mere thought of touching a muggle book would disgust Draco. But this wasn't normal circumstances, and there was something about the book that drew him to it. He couldn't explain it, but it did. Very slowly he opened the book to page one.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Ever since her sprint up to her room, Hermione's mind had been clouded with thoughts. How could she be in any possible danger? What was it that she had? It made no sense. If she had some of importance or value, she would have known about it, right? And the thing she was wanted by Voldemort? It was all to strange. Voldemort no longer had one victim, but three….Harry, Hermione, but who was the third. 

"Hermione? Hermione!" the girl was thrown from her thoughts but someone saying her name. She returned her focus to the room and saw Harry standing by her bed.

"I'm sorry Harry, what was it you were saying?" she said with the shake of her head.

"I asked if you had a goodnight sleep."

"Oh, well, no. Not really. What about you?"

"It was horrible. Malfoy snores so bloody loud. I was ready to suffocate him again."

Hermione hadn't heard a word Harry said past 'loud'. Malfoy! He was the third student. The other night, he was wanted by those Death Eaters. But why? How was he tied into all of this.

"Hermione!" Harry almost shouted.

"W-what?"

"Are you alright?"

"Harry, close the door." she demanded, leaving no room for argument.

"What? Why?" Harry hadn't seen Hermione act like this in a long time.

"You won't believe what I overheard last night."

* * *

Malfoy sat on the edge of the couch, eagerly reading the last page of the book. He had spent hours last night reading it before falling asleep on the couch. After a few hours sleep he woke with the sun and began to read the book once again. It was now noon and he hadn't stopped reading. He read the last sentence and froze, "What!" he nearly shouted. 

Somewhere behind him he heard a chuckle and petite voice say: "Not a very pleasant ending, is it?" He whirled around to see Hermione leaning against the door frame, arms crossed about her chest, smirking at him. How dare she give him that look.

"You know, I never thought I would see the day." she paused only briefly and her tone changed to a sarcastic one. "That the high and mighty pureblood Slytherin, Draco Malfoy would be reading muggle book. I would have thought the filth was too much for you to handle. My, my _Draco,_" she emphasized the use of his first name, "if your Father could see you now." By then, Hermione had made her way into the room, and was standing by the arm of the couch.

Draco was standing, facing her, her book clutched tightly in his hand and his knuckles white. How dare she think those things, and then have the nerve to say them out loud. He was so mad he couldn't speak.

Steadying himself, he took a deep breath and stepped forward. "You know Granger, I'm surprised you are even capable of owning a book such as this one." he held up the book, giving it a little shake. "I mean, our school supplies, books and all, were quite expensive. I can't believe you had enough money left over to buy this book. What did your parents have to do. Sell your house? Though I suppose that wasn't enough to cover the costs." he sneered the last sentence, smirking the biggest smirk he had in all his time.

Hermione glared at him. If looks could kill Draco Malfoy would be dead a hundred times over. She took a step towards him, "What are we going to do with you Malfoy." she whispered in an attempt to control her boiling anger. "First you read a muggle book. Then you insult me but don't even," he voice turned to deadly sarcastic. "have the decency to call me _mudblood_," she emphasized the insult and paused. Draco almost took a step back due to Hermione's usage of words. "Come to think of it, you haven't called me mudblood since last term. Tsk, tsk. Perhaps I should write your Father." her smirked returned. "And what address shall I tell the owl to deliver it to? Azkaban? I heard he got sent back there, after being put on probation. What did he do this time? Kill someone?"

Something in Draco snapped. She had crossed the line. In all the years he had known Hermione and in all of their bantering, she had never crossed the line, he had, but she never. In those few sentences she had managed to cross that single line.

Malfoy's grip on the book in his right hand increased, and his left hand's fist became tighter. He did everything in his power to not grab his wand, and curse her. "Keep your disgusting nose in your own damn business, you filthy little mu-" he paused. Hermione waited for him to finish the insult, that low slap in the face, but it never came.

She raised her eyebrows, then took a step towards him. Their toes were now touching, she looked up at him, her chin defiantly pointing towards his chest. "What's the matter Malfoy? Cat got you tongue?" she whispered. Their eyes were glaring into each others. Hatred burning through both their beings, knowing that it would ever leave. She waited for a response but got none.

"Go on Malfoy, I dare you, finish that sentence."

Draco glared down at her. He couldn't finish the sentence. He wanted to so bad, but he couldn't. He inwardly cursed himself, and gave himself a mental kick. Without saying anything, Draco left the room, making sure that on his was his shoulder knocked into Hermione's. He hoped that she was pushed to the floor by him doing that, but he didn't look back to see if she was.

Indeed, the force of Malfoy's push had sent Hermione tumbling to the couch. She sat, sprawled across the couch, staring at the door to the room. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open. Her life was getting more and more complicated. First, both herself and Malfoy are chased by Death Eaters, she discovers she's in danger, then she finds the Draco Malfoy reading a muggle book, then he showed some emotion by his reaction to the end, he freaked out at the mention of his own father, and finally Draco Malfoy couldn't even insult her. Plus, he still had her book.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Well, what do you think? I had no idea how this chapter was going to turn out. I just started writing, I was really nervous about their little fight, but I think it turned out ok….

**Tigerlily727:** Yes, the title comes from the song Seasons of Love from the musical Rent. You got to sing it in chorus? That's cool. Thanks for the review!

**Alanpatty07:** Lol, I'm glad to have you reading the story. And I'm glad to know that it's different from all of the other ones out there, that's what I was hoping for. Sorry, this chapter wasn't that long, but Monday's might be. Thanks for the review!

**Monkeystarz: **I would say that you are definitely onto something, I don't want to give a lot away, but keep that thought! Congrats! Thanks for reviewing!

**Silent-Serpent: **I must say, that you have an awesome name. Anywho! Hermione has something. And as for Malfoy…I don't wanna give a lot away, but you'll find out in a chapter or two, maybe three…lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Exploded toilet bowl, ktdavey4life, meghan, jesska-14, DMHg 2gether 4ever, **and **Orli's EEPs Chica:** Thank you all for your loverly reviews!

Well, I'm off to go out of town. I'll be back Monday, hopefully with a chapter. I'm thinking I will update then, but if not, then there will definitely be an update Tuesday. But more than likely Monday!

The Lonely Goatherd


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **Sitting here on my aunt and uncle's floor I have come to the conclusion that I do not own Harry Potter…

**Author's Note: **At the moment I am sitting on my aunt and uncle's floor watching _Real Geniuses_ and listening to a conversation in the kitchen. So I decided to start writing the next chapter since I have no idea what is going to happen and it will probably take me the three days that I'm here to write it……_Three days later: It did take me three days to write it…I hate writer's block…on with the story!_

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Seven**

Number Twelve was sitting in a comfortable eerie silence. It was, that is, until Ronald Weasly stepped through the front door.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! You guys here!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" immediately the quiet house exploded into a mess of sound.

"Ron!" Ginny, Ron's sister exclaimed. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Stop your screaming you old hag." Moody yelled.

"OUT OUT OUT OUT!…..GET OUT!"

And thundering footsteps where heard coming down the stairs. Moments later Hermione, Harry, and a very irritated Malfoy were standing in the entrance room.

Once Moody covered the portrait of Ms. Black back up with the tapestry he leaned against the wall, calming his breath from his short run. Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy all staed at Ron, irritated that he was the cause for their disturbance. Ginny Weasly stared at her older brother with a I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that look. Ron, in the mean time, had turned a beat red.

Once Ron almost recovered from his embarrassment he turned his attention to the people in the room. He say a glaring Moody and quickly passed over him. He turned his attention to a flustered Hermione and a tired looking Harry.

"'Ello Harry, Hermione. How was your summers?" he asked, his voice squeaking a little bit.

"Good Ron, how was yours?" Hermione and Harry said together, both adjusting to the now silent house.

Finally Ron's gaze landed on-

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL'S NAME IS HE DOING HERE!"

"RON!" everyone yelled.

"Sorry." an even redder Ron murmured under the noise of Ms. Black.

* * *

Ron Weasly was a fairly built teenager, though he was quite skinny. He had blazing red hair and freckles like all the Weaslys did. He was slightly taller than Harry, bringing in an even 6 feet, though is you asked him he would tell you that he's 6'1"….and ½.

"So you mean to tell me that you have been sharing a room with Malfoy for the past five nights?" A bewildered Ron asked, point at Harry. "And that I have to share a room with him tonight?"

"Yes Ron, that's exactly what I said." Harry replied. He turned towards Hermione and Ginny and whispered, but loud enough for Ron to here and said: "And between him and Malfoy and their snoring I'm not going to be able to get any sleep tonight." Immediately Hermione and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles.

"HEY!" Ron yelled, throwing a dusty pillow at Harry. "I heard that!"

"I know, you were supposed to." A grinning Harry said, wiping the dust off of his face.

Once Ginny calmed he giggles, she turned to Hermione. "So Hermione, how was your summer?"

"Good." she paused, "For the most part."

"What exactly Happened Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad told us all they knew about the situation, which wasn't very much." Ron said before stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Well…" Hermione began.

* * *

"I know I put it here somewhere." Hermione said through the contents of her trunk around her room. She had been looin for her Charms book _Magical Mishaps and How to Fix Them_ for the past hour. "Just wanted some light reading before school." she muttered throwing her robe from her trunk. The robe made a landing on Ron's face.

"You know Hermione." the red head said, removing the robe from his face. "It's just a book. You can buy a new one."

"Ron, school starts tomorrow and I don't have time to buy a new book. Besides I know I bought it!" she straight, and stomped her foot on the ground while putting her hands on her hips. "Now where is it?" Ron and Harry looked at each other and had to hide their laughter, both not wanting to further provoke Hermione's frustration.

"Hermione," Harry laughed, earning him a glare from Hermione. He contorted his face in a funny way to hide his on coming laughter. "Just tell Professor Flitwick that you lost the book."

"WHAT!"

"Or that you didn't buy it." Ron added quickly.

Hermione sighed. "Guys, those excuses may be acceptable for a first year, maybe even a second year. But the ARE NOT an acceptable excuse for a seventh year. Besides as Head Girl I real-"

"Did you just say Head Girl?"

"Well of course I did. What else would I have said?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Yeah, Hermione, I've been here with you for the past week and you didn't say anything about it."

"Well, I suppose I forgot. Oh don't give me that look Ron. With all the events that occurred earlier this week I guess it slipped my mind. Now where did I put that book?" she said as if nothing had happened.

"But Hermione, you never forget anything."

"So?"

"It's just, Head Girl that's really great Hermione. And it's not like you to forget it."

"You know Ron, I am capable of forgetting things. Is it such a crime for me to forget something? I'm not perfect Ron, and you know it." she said glaring. She headed for the door. "Maybe it's downstairs." and with that she left the room.

Harry and Ron, sat staring at the door. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she's ill?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you think? Not exactly the best chapter, but things will get going again, soon enough.

**Exploded toilet bowl: **lol. Thanks much for the review!

**Tinkbelle: **I remember your name, you read Stuck, right? Don't you just love Seasons of Love, such a good song…sigh…Thanks for reviewing!

**Monkeystarz:** Lol. Sharpened pencils? Now that's one I've never heard. I know what you mean about writers block…..especially the times when it feels like it won't go away…hope your chapters coming along….Thanks much for reviewing!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **Hiya! Glad you liked the story. Rent is a Broadway Musical about Bohemians living in New York and their battle with their lives. Great show (though I haven't seen it, I listen to the music constantly). You read the book Wicked? I loved it, it was really good. A little odd, but none the less great. What did you think about it? Well, thanks for the review!

**Silent Serpent: **Yeah, there's a third student. In chapter five, when Hermione over hears the Orders' meeting she hears Dumbledore say: "…We now have two more students that Voldemort and his followers want, it isn't just Harry any more. We must be on constant alert." Hope that clears things up for you! Thanks for reviewing.

**stephanie: **I had a great time out of town. Thanks for the review! 130 days until Rent is due!

**tigerlily727, princess-kristi, **and **meghan: **Thank you all for your reviews!

I'm sorry if I missed anyone!

If you have any questions about the story please feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability without giving to much away!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter….

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Eight**

"Be careful. All of you. Don't try and do anything, well, stupid. Be constantly aware and report anything out of the ordinary immediately. Understand?" Lupin said, looking at Hermione, Draco, and Harry. "Same goes for you two." He said, pointing at Ron and Ginny. "Have fun! Bye!"

"Bye Professor Lupin"

"Good, bye dear. We'll miss you. Oh, I can't believe it, my Ron's last year a Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasly said, taking Ron into a big bear hug.

"Oi, Mum, ger off!" Ron yelled.

"Come, Molly. They have to get on the train. Bye, all. Don't forget to write." Mr. Weasly said.

"Bye, Mum, bye Dad." Ron and Ginny said together.

"Bye, Mr. And Mrs. Weasly." Hermione and Harry said. With that being said Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, and Lupin walked back through the barrier of Platform 9 and ¾.

"See you at school." Malfoy nearly whispered before disappearing into the crowd on the platform.

* * *

"Watch it Ron!" Harry nearly yelled and Ron came tumbling into him as The Hogwarts Express began it's day long trek to the magical school.

"Sorry mate, wasn't expecting the train to move."

"You'd think that there would be one empty compartment on the train." Hermione said. They had been searching for a compartment for the past ten minutes.

"Hey! Found one!" Harry said, opening the door.

"Thanks Harry, I-oh we're sorry, we thought this compartment was empty."

Sitting on the seat before them was a girl no older than they were. She light brown hair that was layered and came to her shoulders. She had light brown eyes, that complimented her hair nicely. She wore black rimmed glasses, that pointed at the end. She stood as Hermione, Harry and Ron came into the compartment, putting down the book she had been reading.

"It's ok. Please, come in."

"Thanks." The three muttered in unison.

The girl sat back down and began reading her book again. Hermione looked at her. She was positive that she had never seen this girl at Hogwarts before, but she looked to old to be a first year. She looked sixteen or seventeen.

"Excuse me." Hermione broke the silence that had filled the compartment. The girl looked up. "Well, if you don't mind me asking, I was wondering what year you're in. I mean, you're not a first year, are you?"

The girl gave a small, very familiar laugh. "No, I'm not. I'm a seventh year. Just transferred from Durmstrang." Hermione, Harry, and Ron gave sideways glances at one another. All three thinking the same thing. "I'm Annabeth Littledon. Are you three seventh years too?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasly."

"Oh." her face fell a little. She gave them a look that closely resembled the slightest disgust. "So, you're Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"You've heard of us?" Ron asked, very confused.

"Yes."

"From who?"

"Me." a short answer came from the door way. All four looked in the direction of the voice.

"Malfoy."

"Granger." he seethed, coming farther into the room. "I see the three of you have met Annabeth." he said smirking.

"Hello Draco."

"Annabeth." he nodded, "Sorry I took so long. If I would have known that these three would have joined, I would have come back sooner." he glared at Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"How flattering, Malfoy." Harry said in a mock drawl.

"Get out." Malfoy said.

"Oh, don't bother wasting your breath. The minute you walked through the door we were already half way down the hall." Hermione said, standing.

"I would never waste my precious breath on you three."

"Precious? Ha." Ron scoffed, also standing.

"Anything of mine that I have is and always will be more precious than any of your possessions put together, Weasly. I saw what was inside your trunk when we shared that God forsaken room. Looks like you got a few new robes. What did you have to do to get those? Sell everything else you own?"

Hermione and Harry grabbed Ron's, who had now turned a very deep shade of red from embarrassment and anger, sleeve to keep him from jumping on Malfoy. All three were glaring at the blonde.

"Please Malfoy. The day you and your high and mighty ego own anything precious is the day that my scar disappears."

Hermione was taken aback by Harry's comment. She had never heard him talk about his scar like that. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Annabeth." Hermione said, looking at the girl watching the scene before her. It was odd, ever since Annabeth had learned who they were Hermione could have sworn that as each second passed she grew colder and colder towards them.

"I'm sure it was." was all Hermione got in reply.

"Come on." Hermione said, tugging on Ron's sleeve and motioning her head towards the door. The three made their way towards the door and left, but not before hearing: "You really push it with those three, you know that?"

* * *

Hermione put down _Magical Mishaps and How to Fix Them_. She had finally found the book last night, under her bed. She had been trying to read it once she, Harry, and Ron had found the compartment that Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom were in half an hour ago, but it was useless.

That girl Annabeth had been plaguing her thoughts. Something wasn't right about her. _Perhaps she's hiding something…._Hermione thought. Hermione was positive that there was something familiar about the girl, she had first seen it when they walked in and also heard it in her laugh. Well, what ever it was, there was definitely something odd about her. Maybe Harry and Ron were feeling the same thing.

"Hey," Hermione whispered, leaning forward so Harry and Ron, who sat across from her, could hear. The two boys leaned forward. "Don't you think that that Annabeth girl was a bit odd?"

"Yeah she was." Harry said, "I don't know what it was, you know?" Both Ron and Hermione nodded. "It was weird, once she found out who we were she started to become really cold towards us. Before that she was really nice, but her entire body language changed."

"I noticed it too Harry." Hermione said.

"Me too. Do you find it odd that Dumbledore is letting a student from Durmstrang come to Hogwarts with the war so near. I mean, those students are hardly good, Karkaroff, who was a Death Eater was the old Headmaster. Evil, the lot of them. Do you think she's a Death Eater."

"Please Ron. Dumbledore wouldn't bring a Death Eater into the school. He must trust her."

"You and your trust Hermione. Maybe he doesn't know she's a Death Eater." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh Ron, honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But it's odd. She transferred from Durmstrang and yet she didn't have an accent."

"Well, maybe she lives in England. After all Malfoy was going to go to Durmstrang." Harry thoughtfully said.

"True, but I don't think Malfoy even got accepted into Durmstrang. Remember what we over heard. His Father wanted to send him there, and that he knew the Headmaster. He was probably planning on buying Malfoy into the school. But his mother didn't want him doing to school so far away."

"Well, maybe her parents didn't mind sending her so far away." Ron said.

"Then why would she be coming to Hogwarts in her seventh and final year of school?"

* * *

"I'll be back in a little bit you guys."

"You got a Head Boy/Girl meeting, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Not really. It's just to meet the Head Boy, because it didn't state it in the letter."

"Ok, see you later." everyone in the compartment said as Hermione made her was through the door and to the Prefects meeting compartment, waving behind her.

Hermione quickly made her way to the very front compartment and opened the door.

"YOU!" she yelled.

"Yes me Granger. Who were expecting?" Malfoy drawled, looking up from Quick Quidditch: Your Instant Update on the Best Sport in the World, the magazine he had been reading.

"Well, since Harry or Ron didn't get it I was expecting some one from Ravenclaw." she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh please Granger, you actually thought that Potter and Weasly could beat me to the position of Head Boy?"

_He has a point._ Hermione thought, even if it was Malfoy who made the comment. Harry and Ron were smart but they always did their homework at the last minute, they hardly studied, and they needed her help on most of the work…not exactly the Head Boy kind. Plus there was no way Dumbledore would give Harry position of Head Boy with the war so close. "You give yourself more credit than you disserve Malfoy."

"How kind Granger. And really a Ravenclaw? Sure they are smart, but I get better marks than half of them, and besides I'm a Malfoy."

"So I'm taking it then that your Father bought you this position?" Hermione said it, even though she knew deep down that it wasn't true. Dumbledore would never take a bribe.

Malfoy grew angrier with the girl and jumped to his feet and grabbed Hermione's shoulders…hard. Pulling her so that she was eye level with him. "Never, I repeat, never say that again Granger. And never speak about my Father in front of me! I swear that if you do, I'll curse back to first year!" he raged, giving her a slight push, making her stumble backwards.

"Watch your temper Malfoy, or I'll tell Dumbledore that he needs a new Head Boy. Your hardly showing Head Boy attitudes."

"Go read a book." Malfoy said. He inwardly kicked himself for his stupid remark. His mind was clouded by his rage and he could hardly think of a respectable comeback.

Hermione smirked as she made her way back to the door. "You flatter me Malfoy." she sarcastically said before casually walking out the door. Not pausing to close the door without it slamming, and not flinching when it did.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, who's Head Boy?" Harry asked as Hermione made her was into their compartment.

Hermione's mind was elsewhere. That was the second time in the past week that Malfoy had exploded into anger because of the mention of his Father. Hermione shook her head _He's probably embarrassed that his Father was realized from Azkaban and then sent back._ Well, it didn't matter why. It was all confusing. Everything was, and it all started with that cursed night.

"Hermione? HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

"What, oh, yes sorry? Were you saying something?"

"Harry asked who the Head Boy was."  
"Sorry Harry."

"It's alright, so who is it?"

"Malfoy." she said, barely above a whisper. It was still loud enough for everyone in the compartment to hear.

"WHAT!" a unison question came from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Yeah."

"I swear, if he tries anything funny when you have your meetings, I'll curse him so bad he won't even know what hit him." Ron said

"Thanks Ron, but I can handle him myself. We should go change, we should be arriving soon."

Minutes later everyone was dressed in their school robes talking excitedly about the upcoming school year. The group of six had become quite close friends over the past year after what had happened in Hermione's fifth year. But Hermione, Harry, and Ron still spent a lot of time together alone like they used to. Ginny, Luna, and Neville spent a lot of time together and had almost become a second Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the three were inseparable. But time and time again, the six would spend a lot of time together.

Their conversation had slowed down with the train as the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came into view.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tah dah! What do you think? Who is Annabeth Littledon? Read to find out!

**Exploded toilet bowl: **Naw, Malfoy didn't take her book…though he still has her other one. Well, Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **Glad you liked that line. I thought it would be semi-Ronish…lol. Thanks for the review!

**tigerlily727: **Thanks!

**Sever13: **Glad you like the portrayal of Draco. Hermione's kinda bitchy? Hm, not something I was shooting for. But I think she's just not herself because of what happened and what she learned. I think this chapter she is more like herself…what do you think? Thanks for the review and for pointing it out.

Glad you all love the story and your reviews are very much appreciated!

Remember, if you have any questions please ask!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	9. Chapter Nine

**Days left until the Half-Blood Prince: 10**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter…

**Author's Note:** I realize that there hasn't been my Hermione/Draco friendship, lovey dovey stuff going on or that much interaction and when there is they usually want to kill each other, but these things take time. I've had a lot of stuff I've wanted to introduce before the time came for their relationship to change. But we are getting to the point, just please bare with me, the time will come soon…promise…

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Nine**

_I welcome all, old and new  
__To another Hogwarts year  
__I'm the Sorting Hat  
__I guide you to your home  
__Simply place me on your head  
__And I'll tell you were you roam  
__When this school first started  
__Four founders wanted those  
__With different traits  
__To make this school well known  
__They fought for sometime, but finally came to agree  
__Thus the four houses began  
__Uniting with mighty glee  
__Ravenclaw taught those who were the cleverest  
__Slytherin educated those cunning, pure-bloods  
__While Gryffindor informed the bravest at heart  
__Hufflepuff decided to train the loyal rest  
__When long and gone they couldn't choose  
__An idea came to be  
__"We'll use my hat," said Gryffindor  
__"He'll tell them where they ought to be."  
__So they gave me a brain and instructions of these  
__"For my Gryffindors  
__Make the courageous and brave hearted rest  
__Their nerve and daring are sure to be the best."  
__"And for Ravenclaw  
__I want the smart to dwell  
__Those who love to learn are sure to do well."  
__"For Slytherin, make so mistake dear hat,  
__The purest of blood with ambitions greater than all  
__Nothing can beat that."  
__"And don't forget those Hufflepuffs  
__The rest who were not chosen, loyal they are.  
__Hard-workers, they should be accepted by far."  
__They sewed me up with those instructions few  
__But I tell you now, I would change it if I could  
__For something went wrong in their simple plan  
__Unity went away and divided became  
__The houses and young man and woman  
__Now that the time for choices draws near  
__Divided this school can not be  
__But alas, that choice is not for me  
__I have a job and I do it just  
__But listen now, and listen well  
__Divided you may be, but stick together  
__Know where your loyalties lie  
__And make your choices right  
__Some rocky ends I see in sight  
__You've all heard, now heed my second warning  
__Keep it close to heart  
__Now place me on your head  
__And let the Sorting start!_

An unsteady applause slowly filled the great hall until all students and teachers finally applauded the Sorting Hat's song.

"That's the second time that old hat's sung a weird song. You know, warning us." Ron whispered, leaning over the table towards Harry and Hermione. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Do you think that it can really tell what's going on in our world?" Harry asked.

"I suppose it could. I mean, it's been around for quite sometime now." Hermione said. "Though, I don't recall anything about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"But it must, if it can give us warnings like that." Ron said.

"Yes, I guess so."

Harry looked at the head table where all the teachers sat and noticed that there was an empty chair, besides Professor McGonnagall who was is charge of the Sorting.

"Hey, where's Professor Wiggot?" he whispered, referring to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from last year.

"She's not here? Wonder what happened." Ron asked.

"Didn't you guys hear?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head. "Went missing. No one knows what happened to her."

"When did this happen?"

"About a month ago."

"Do you think" Harry lowered his voice even more. "Voldemort-"

Ron gave a shudder at the sound of Voldemort's name. "Honestly, Harry must you say his name?"

"Sorry. Do you think You-Know-Who was behind it?"

"He could have been. From what I understand she was doing something for the Order and disappeared."

"Who told you?"

"Tonks did the night before you," she looked at Ron, "came to." her voice lowered even more, "the headquarters."

"How come I didn't hear?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"You were arguing with Malfoy about his snoring."

"Oh yeah I remember, I was ready to kick him out of the room." The three laughed.

The rest of the Sorting passed by in silence for Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Finally all first years had been sorted into their new houses and Professor McGonnagall took the sorting hat and the stool out of the great hall.

"What a wonderful song!" Dumbledore began his usual start of school year speech, "Welcome! To all those who are returning and to the new students. Just a few start of term announcements. Please keep in mind that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden," his twinkling gaze settled on Hermione, Harry, and Ron as he said that. The three looked at him and then each other with big grins on their faces.

At that precise moment Tonks walked in the back door behind the teachers table. "Ah, Professor Tonks, welcome."

"Did he just say Professor?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Everyone, may I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tonks!"

"What!" Ron exclaimed

"I can't believe she didn't tell us." Hermione yelled over the applause that had erupted in the Great Hall. The applause died down, with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny being last to stop clapping.

"Mr. Filch as asked me to remind you about the ban on certain items, you can find a list of them on his office door. Now, I must warn all of you that these are dangerous times. I ask that you mind the curfew rules and never go somewhere alone. With that being said, let the feast begin!"

Immediately the golden dishes that sat on the table filled with food and the students began to fill their plates.

* * *

Hermione looked around the Great Hall, at the ceiling that resembled the night sky, the teachers table, and the other house tables. It was good to be back. Here, is were she truly felt at home. Sure she had been brought up in the Muggle world for most of her life, but she never truly felt like she belonged. Weird things always happened to her as a child, but here, here weird things happened to everyone and every place. It was truly home.

Her gaze traveled over to the Slytherin table and paused. Malfoy was sitting at the very end of the table, with Annabeth sitting to his right. The two were completely surrounded by first years. It was quite a sight to see, for Malfoy always sat in the middle of the table, surrounded by his gang, acting as if he owned the whole hall. But tonight was different, he was staring at his plate of food, hardly talking to anyone. Not even Annabeth, who had taken up a conversation with one of the first years.

Hermione shook her head and turned her attention back to her table. Who cared if Malfoy was all alone, he deserved it for all that he did in the past. For that she was certain.

* * *

"Now that you're all well fed, I ask that you go to bed. We want you well rested for classes tomorrow," there was a small groan from the students which caused Dumbledore's eyes to twinkle even more. "So, Prefects if you would please lead everyone to the dormitories." he began to sit down, but before he did he paused and addressed the hall one more time, "Oh, and will the Head Boy and Girl come have a word with me. Good night."

The Hall erupted into sound as people began their sleep trek towards their respected dormitories.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room." Hermione said, as she walked in the opposite direction towards the teachers table.

By the time she had pushed her was through the mass of people that were going the other way, Malfoy was already at the high table.

"Good evening."

"Good even Professor," they said together.

"Now, I understand that you two don't usually get along. But I am hoping that you can at least put aside some of your differences to work together. I am not expecting you to become best friends, but I do wish that you try and cooperate with one another. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." they, again, replied in unison.

"Good, also I want the two of you to do your patrols together. As you can plainly see no the patrol schedule papers. Please keep in mind that I do not want you, or any of the prefects for that matter, to split up on patrols to get them done faster. Please cover the school together. You both know that we are approaching very dangerous times and I want everyone to be as safe as possible.

"Finally, I want the two of you to set good examples for the rest of the school. The houses could not be more divided than they are right now, and the time is desperate for them to be united. So I repeat myself. I am not asking that you become the best of friends, but please try and get along or at least work together.

"Now, I'm sure you both are very tired, you may go back to your dorms. Good night."

"Good night Professor."  
The two made their way out of the Great Hall in silence. When the reached the Entrance Hall Hermione made her way to the grand stair case while Draco made his way towards the dungeons. _Dumbledore wants us to get along? Don't see how that will be possible, but we can at least try. Might as well start now._ Hermione thought. She paused on the second step.

"See you tomorrow Malfoy."

"Yeah, you too." Malfoy said without even looking at and as coldly as possible.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued towards the Gryffindor tower. _How Dumbledore expects us to get along, I'll never know…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you think? Like I said before, the story is slowly getting to the Hermione/Draco stuff. Just bare with me, please….

**Exploded toilet bowl: **Yes, he still has her book…Glad that that detail makes you happy. Just keep reading, the book topic will come up again. Thanks much for the review!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **I don't want to give a lot away, but I will say that Annabeth Littledon is not related to Malfoy….Thanks for the review!

**Alanpatty07: **Hiya! Oi, I hate popups…such a pain. I'm glad you like the story…and I'm sorry to inform you that Annabeth is not related to Malfoy. Lol, no worries, I won't go soft on yeah, but the story will be getting to the Hermione/Draco stuff soon! And I'm on the fifth chapter of your story…I'll review on the last chapter posted! Thanks for reviewing!

**stephanie: **Glad you like the chapter and the story! 128 days! EEK! Oh, and I was wondering if you have or have seen the Rent book? It's not like the story line, but backstage stuff…juset wondering. Thanks!

**shortsinger: **Nope, it's not Bellatrix Lestrang…but I like your way of thinking that it's someone in disguise….and I won't say anymore on the matter…:smiles: Thanks for reviewing!

**Redberry Greenleaf: **Isn't the trailer for Rent amazing? I can't wait to see it! It's great music and such, I'm sure you'll like it. Thanks for the review!

**Me:** Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666: **Glad you like it! Thanks much for the review!

**mAI:** Glad you liked that line! Thanks for reviewing!"

Ok, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow (sarcastic: Oh joy). I might be able to update Friday, but if not I would definitely expect one on Saturday or Sunday.

Any questions? Please ask!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **From chapter one to this point of the story I have yet to obtain to rights to Harry Potter. So I don't own Harry Potter….

**Author's Note: **Omg! Can you believe that this is already chapter ten! I know I can't! How time flies….anywho. I've been thinking about this plot line a lot these past couple of days as I was lying on my couch doing nothing, waiting for my mouth the heal. And I've come up with how I want certain things to go, but I don't know how to lead to them, so you'll have to bare with me. As always, I have no idea how this chapter will turn out….guess we'll just have to see!

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Ten**

A month had passed and autumn was swiftly approaching Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The green leaves of the Forbidden Forest were quickly changing into colors of brown, red, orange, and gold. Their soft texture became a course one. With one simple touch a leaf would break into a million pieces.

With the month of October brought the first Hogsmeade trip for the third years students and up. So there was no doubt that Hermione would be walking the streets of the small wizarding village. Two new books were placed nicely under her right arm as she made her way towards The Three Broomsticks.

Even though it wasn't the coldest of days out Hermione was glad to be met by the warmth of the small tavern. She checked her watch, 11:45. Harry and Ron, who were currently in Zonko's Joke Shope, would be meeting her in fifteen minutes. Hermione let out a small laugh at the thought of the joke shop. As much as she liked the joke shop, book stores were more her thing. She had tried to convince Harry and Ron to come with her to the new book shop, but they had readily disagreed to go. As Hermione sat down at the table she had found, she let out another small laugh at the looks on her two friends faces when she mention spending the morning in a book shop.

"Laughing to yourself Granger? Or was it at yourself? Either way I think the Headmaster should be informed about it. He wouldn't want a Head Girl who talks to himself, now would he?"

Hermione looked up from the book that she had just opened to find Malfoy staring at her, his arms crossed against his chest, the usual smirk plastered on his face. "Malfoy." was all she said, while placing her book on the table.

"Ah, how typical. The book worm spends her Hogsmeade day sitting inside the Three Broomsticks reading a book. You know, you can do that at the castle Granger, why waist a perfectly good table when the place is so full." he motioned his arm around to show how full the Three Broomsticks really was.

"Go away Malfoy. You really get annoying, you know that?"

He chuckled. "I thought you'd be glad to see me Granger. After all Potter and Wearsly aren't with you. You know, I never thought I'd see the day that the three of you stopped being friends."

"Don't let the thought flatter you Malfoy. You know, I could ask the same of you. You haven't been flanked with your usual crowd lately. Had a bit of a row with them? And now, here you are alone. Not even your girl friend is with you." just then, another figure joined their group. "Speak of the devil." said Hermione, looking at Annabeth as she made a mental note of the pure look of surprise on Malfoy's face at the thought of Annabeth being his girlfriend.

"Granger." she sneared.

"Annabeth." Hermione glared back.

"Where's your boyfriends Granger? Decided they've had enough with you?" Annabeth asked, a smirk almost more cynical than Draco's on her face.

"Why you-"

"What the bloody hell are you to doing here!" the enraged voice of Ron interrupted Hermione.

"Just having a nice chat, Weasly." Malfoy sarcastically drawled.

"Yes, care to join us?" Annabeth asked, equally sarcastic.

"Shove off." said Harry.

"It would be our pleasure." Malfoy said, as the two began to walk away. "Oh, and Granger. See you tonight Granger."  
"You better not be late!" Hermione yelled, as Malfoy and Annabeth made their way across the Three Broomsticks to another table.

"Late? For what?" Ron asked, setting down the Butterbeers that he and Harry had already gotten.

"We have to patrol tonight."

"But I thought you two patrolled on Fridays?"

"We do, but Lily Joon and Aiden Finister,-"

"Who?" Ron asked, while Harry looked at Hermione perplexed.

"You both know them. The two Ravenclaw fifth year prefects that always walk around saying that when the moon is in the seventh house and Jupiter aligns with mars then peace will fill the planets, and what not."

"Oh, them."

"Yes, well. Last Saturday when they were patrolling they came across a fifth year Hufflepuff and a fourth year Slytherin dueling. They were both hit with a couple of nasty spells before they could stop the duel. They've been in the hospital wing for the past week. Since they are there, Dumbledore asked Malfoy and I to take their patrol tonight." she finished with a very deep sigh.

* * *

Hermione stood in the Entrance Hall of the castle, tapping her foot impatiently. Five minutes till nine and Malfoy had yet to show up. True, they didn't start patrols until nine, but Hermione always thought it to be very sensible to always be early. Plus Malfoy had been late the past three patrols.

"You can stop that annoying foot stomping. I'm here." Draco said, as he emerged from the dungeon entrance.

"It's about time."

"At least I'm on time."

"Let's just get this over with." Hermione said, as she turned on her heel and walked up the grand stair case, with a reluctant Malfoy following her.

* * *

An hour had passed and Hermione and Malfoy found themselves on third floor corridor. The odd, uncomfortable, tension building silence that always accompanied their patrols filled the air.

"You're wrong you know." Hermione nearly jumped ten feet into the air, when she heard Malfoy speak to her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, while placing her wand back in her robe. She had instinctively grabbed it when Malfoy spoke up.

"I said that you were wrong."

"About what, might I ask?"

"Annabeth being my girlfriend. Despite what you may think."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had just said that to her, let alone willingly talk to her.

"She's not?"

"No."

"Could have fooled me. The two of you are always together. In fact she's the only one you are ever around anymore. And you didn't expect me to think something?"

"Well, she's not. So don't even think it again. Got it?"

"Why does it even matter if I think she is or not?"

"It doesn't. I just don't want people getting the wrong ideas. Got it. Her being my girlfriend is absolutely out of the question. Understand me?"

Hermione, stood completely perplexed. She had seen the surprised look on his face earlier that day when she, Hermione, had made the comment about the girlfriend. But she didn't think that her comment would plague his thoughts to the point that he had to clear the subject with her. Besides, it was Draco Malfoy that was proving his point.

Suddenly Malfoy began walking again, and Hermione had no choice but to follow.

* * *

10:30 p.m. "I tell you someone is following us." Hermione whispered as she heard footsteps behind them, as they made their to the Hufflepuff tower.

"Don't start this again. For the last time Granger, no one is following us."

"Yes there is. There is a student out of bed. I'm sure of it." ever since their first patrol, Hermione had heard someone following them. She was positive about it. She always heard footsteps behind him. Every Friday it was the same thing.

"You're hearing things, now come on. We're almost done with out patrols. And the sooner I get away from you the better."

"The feeling is mutual Malfoy." Hermione said, as she reluctantly turned her heard from the shadows in which she had been looking. As she did, she was positive that she heard the swish of and saw the end of a cloak.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you all think? I guess it turned out pretty good? How about you? People, slightly out of character, but that's what you get when you write a Hermione/Draco fic, right?

Ok, so this is the part were I usually thank reviewers. But at the moment my mouth slightly hurts, and I'm very tired, so I won't be personally thanking reviewers….sorry. So here's one to everyone!

**To everyone who reviewed: **Thank you all so much for your reviews! And I'm so glad that you like the story and that you take time to read it! Thanks again!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	11. Chapter Eleven

**6 days until the Half-Blood Prince!**

**Disclaimer: **In the wonderful and magical world of which is Harry Potter I can say that I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I've been playing around with the plot in my head and then I get it a certain way that I like. Then I start writing and I don't know how to get to them and then I change how I intended to occur, but still wanting it to be the same, so needless to say I'm thoroughly frustrating myself…so please bare with me, I think we're finally getting into the Hermione/Draco stuff, and finally uncovering some secrets and mysteries!

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Eleven**

"Oi, class. Sit down, I'm back. ARG!" Tonks said, as she walked into her desk as she stepped into her classroom. The seventh year class let out a laugh as Tonks muttered something incoherent under her breath.

"She's always going to be clumsy, isn't she?" asked Ron, through his fits of laughter. Hermione and Harry only laughed harder.

After regaining her composure, she spoke, "And before I forget, that will be ten points from Slytherin Mr. Schickelback for convincing Mr. Longbottom to eat that, that er….well, what ever it was you gave him." Laughter engulfed the classroom again as everyone pictured Neville sprouting wings on his ears from the small candy that Nicholas Schickelback gave him. Even Tonks had to stop herself from laughing. The ears had even started to pick Neville off the ground.

"Well, now." said Tonks once the laughter subsided. "Where was I-" the bell rang. Indicating it was time for class to end. "Thirteen inches of parchment on the Lethifold, where it can be found, why it is dangerous, and how the Patronus charm relates to it on my desk next class. Good bye."

As Hermione, Harry, and Ron reached the door they heard Tonks say, "Ms. Littledon, a word please." Immediately Hermione slowed her pace. Harry and Ron where oblivious to this minor detail, as they were chatting happily about that nights Halloween Feast.

"I'm sure you read the paper?" Tonks quietly asked.

"Hey, Granger." Malfoy called her before she could hear anymore of the conversation.

"What do you want." Hermione sighed, walking a little bit towards him.

Malfoy was about to reply, but his gaze caught a group of fourth years passing. All seven of them were glaring at him. Not that getting glared at was new to Draco Malfoy ,but no one glared at him without having a reason. Plus these glares of unadulterated hate, and besides, no one glared at him without a reason.

"I was reminding you-" he was cut off by another group of passing students glares, just as hateful as the last. "What are you glaring at?"

"As if you don't know." came a sharp reply from one of the students.

"Yes?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, ignoring the other students. Though she found it odd that Malfoy didn't know.

"We have a Prefects/Heads meeting before dinner."

"I know, I remembered." Hermione said, someone offended that he would think she forgot something as important as a Heads meeting.

"Ok." Malfoy's mind was somewhere else by now. He didn't even realize that he began walking to his next class, for everywhere he looked people gave him death glares. So, he glared back.

* * *

"Since tonight is Halloween everyone will be patrolling. As always patrols start at nine. You may leave now." Malfoy said, trying to avoid the prefects glares. It had been like this all day, and he didn't like it at all. It was as if they, the whole school, knew something and he didn't. The only people that didn't seem to be put off where the Slytherins. Apart from the glares he had been getting comments like _'Bet your happy now, uh Malfoy?' _and_ 'So, how'd he do it, Malfoy?'_

He stood and walked to the door, holding a stack of parchments, ready to pass them to the prefects as they left.

"Meet in the Entrance Hall at nine please." Hermione said as the prefects filed out of the room.

Each prefect briskly and sharply pulled their parchments from Malfoy's hands. Malfoy walked back to the table and gathered his things, a look on his face saying "What was that about?"  
Hermione snorted, "As if you don't know." she stated as if reading his thoughts

"Know what, Granger!" the idea of people knowing something he didn't, and the anger building from it all day erupted at Hermione's remark. "The whole bloody school has been giving me death glares and looking at me oddly all day. And I don't know why."

Hermione, stood in the door way, bag placed over her shoulder looking at him, amazed. "Y-you mean, you really don't know?"

"NO!" without another word Hermione took the _Daily Prophet _out of her bag and threw it on the table.

Malfoy stared at the front article. Not believing what he was seeing. He quickly pulled the paper closer. There, staring back at him was a very smug looking picture of his father. Draco glared at the picture and then turned his head towards the article below the picture, his anger grew. It read:

**_Death Eater Escapes From Azkaban_**

**_Late last night Death Eater Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban. It is not known whether he had help from an outside source or, if he escaped on his own. _**

**_Mr. Malfoy, a long time employee of the Ministry of Magic, is a known Death Eater, and a very dangerous one. It is believed that he is in the inner circles of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If you have any information about the where abouts of Mr. Malfoy contact Ministry officials immediately._**

Malfoy stared at the article, not really focusing on anything he just stared. He couldn't believe it. His father escaped. The man had actually escaped. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible, and yet it was.

Draco hadn't realized that the death grip he had on the article was taking it's toll on the paper. He looked down at the picture of his father again, and with all his might threw the paper across the room.

Hermione looked on as the scene unfolded before her. With each word that Malfoy read his expression became darker and darker. She could see his anger building inside of him. She was amazed that the thought of his father being set free would cause such a reaction with in him. She thought he would be happy about it, but he was quite the opposite. When he threw the article she gave a small jump before looking at her feet.

When she looked up again, Malfoy had his head in his hands, as if he were crying. She cleared her throat. He looked up, "What?" he said through clenched teeth. She could tell he was using all of his power to stop himself from crying.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, once again looking at her feet. She didn't know what made her say it, and she didn't under why she said it. She was showing sympathy for Malfoy, of all people. But she said it anyway.

"What?" this time he asked, a bit more gentle, completely thrown off by what she had said. Wondering if he had heard correctly.

"I said, I'm sorry. I don't know why the event of your Father escaping infuriates you, but it obviously does. So, I'm sorry." She looked up again to meet a very puzzled look of Malfoy's.

"Why?"

Hermione merely shrugged before she left the room for dinner.

* * *

"Let's just get this over with." Draco said to Hermione as all the prefects left to their section of the castle. Hermione nodded as the two began their patrol.

The silence that night was different. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't eerie, it was almost a comfortable, uncomfortable silence.

Hermione's curiosity was beginning to get the best of her. It kept telling her to ask Malfoy why he all of the sudden resented his father so much, even if it was Malfoy that she was going to be talking to.

It just made no sense. Malfoy had always been "his father's son". He was proud to be the son of Lucius Malfoy. Obeying his father's every order. But as Hermione had witnessed over the summer, it was now quite the opposite.

The minutes passed as Hermione was having an inward battle with curiosity, deciding whether or not to ask him when Malfoy broke their silence towards the end of the patrol.

"Granger?" she didn't answer. "Granger!"

"What? Er, yes?"

He looked around uncomfortably, not liking where what he was about to talk about. "You haven't…er.." he paused. "you haven't told anyone about-?" he didn't want to finish it. Hermione could tell that him talking to her in a civil manner was somehow difficult, and she had to make herself not laugh.

"No." they simultaneously stepped over a noisy step as the made their was down stairs that led to the first floor.

"Good, cause if you do-"

_CCRREEAAKK_

The two heads turned in the middle of the stairs to see a student, who they couldn't identify, standing on the top step, cringing at the noise it had made. Hermione and Draco both took a step towards the student as Hermione spoke, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Curfew was nearly two hours ago." Draco added.

Without warning, the student ran in the opposite direction. Hermione and Malfoy not hesitating to follow.

"STOP!"

"COME BACK HERE!"

"WE SAID STOP!"

"Fine, you leave me no choice! _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" _Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at the student. Immediately the student went stiff as a board and fell to the ground.

Hermione and Draco approached the student, and turned them onto their backs so they could see who it was.

"Annabeth." Malfoy said. With an angry sigh, Hermione gave a flick of her wand and the spell was lifted.

"What-"

"Blimey Hermione." Annabeth said while rubbing her head, before Hermione could ask her questions.

Hermione stared like a codfish at Annabeth. That was not the usual voice Annabeth spoke with. No, and this voice was very familiar. Very familiar, but it was impossible, it couldn't be.

"That one hurt?" There was absolutely no way that it was possible.

"R-R-Ryn?" Hermione stuttered out.

Annabeth smirked, before scrunched up her noise, and her light brown, layered hair became evenly cut and a little bit darker. Her skin became rosier and even though she was sitting she grew a little. Finally, her light brown eyes turned to blue one, and she took off her glasses.

"Hiya Hermione."

**

* * *

****Author's Note:** He he he….Whoda thunk it? I know a little weird, Hermione using a spell to stop Annabeth/Ryn, but hey that's how I wanted it to go. I hope nothing was confusing, I was having a hard time writing this chapter, so I hope everything came across clearly. 

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666:** I would be happy to read your stories. I've read two as of this moment and they are great! I'm on my way to reading the third! Thanks for the review!

**Exploded toilet bowl: **Thank you so much for that wonderful compliment! I am so happy that you think my story to be readable and likeable, your compliments mean so much! I will definitely read your story, the title sounds familiar, so I might have come across it already, I'll just have to refresh my memory then! Oh, and the book topic will come up again, in a couple chapter or so…Thanks for the review!

**Dark Angel31: **Great combo, isn't it? The name your friends gave Rent is definitely interesting, I like it…Thanks for the review.

**emma: **Glad to hear that you like the title, and my sn….oh, and the story! I guess Malfoy does seem like he's going to kill at times, but we'll soon find out why he acts this way! Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **An evil army of bubbles…I must say I've never heard that one before…. :D! I'm sorry you have to get your wisdom teeth pulled at some point, I hope it's not that painful and all goes well with it! Nope, Annabeth and Draco aren't related….nor his it Harry or Ron, as we have just learned. Great guesses though! I'm glad to see that one of my characters has had you so intrigued…(I guess that's the right word.) Thanks for reviewing!

**stephanie: **The Rent book is absolutely amazing. It has a lot about Johnathan Larson (may he rest is peace) and his life and his journey in creating Rent. It's told through quotes by his family, friends, and people involved with the production (actors, directors, producers, the list goes on.) It cost like $35 dollars, but it's a pretty big book and well worth every cent. I definitely recommend it to you and all other Rent fans. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Tigerlily727: **Thanks for the review!

**curlygntx: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Silent-Serpent: **The plot will get back to the prophecy idea mahopper in a couple of chapters, I've got a few more ideas up my sleeve but it'll get there soon….Thanks for reviewing!

**jesska-14:** 'Tis ok that you couldn't review every chapter. Hope you had fun on vaca! Thanks for the review!

**meghan: **Thanks for the review!

I'm so glad that you all like this story so much!

If you have any question about anything please ask!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	12. Chapter Twelve

**5 days left until the Half-Blood Prince!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, yup yup….

**Author's Note: **I've had many a question about why Ryn is Annabeth and such, how she is and what she's doing, I hope that I can explain it all clearly….

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twelve**

"But, I don't….what….how…you…but…what?" Hermione stammered. Before anything else was said, Ryn got up and motioned for Hermione and Draco to follow her into a nearby empty classroom. She shut the door, put a silencing charm on it so no one would be able to hear their converstain, and sat down in a desk.

"I'm supposing you want an explanation?" Ryn asked.

"YES!" Hermione nearly screamed as she plopped down in a desk near Ryn "Sorry, yes."

"I'm doing work for the Order, and as you well know I couldn't just go gallivanting around the school. So I became a student." Ryn stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. while placing "Annabeth's" glasses in her robe pocket.

"Students? For the Order? At Hogwarts? Why?" Hermione managed to say through her shock. _What is going on?_

"Well, let's just say I'm here to help keep an eye on certain students."

"Who?"

"Me." Malfoy bitterly stated from his spot nearby.

"You?" Hermione asked.

"And you." he added

"Me?"

"And Potter." Malfoy added again.

"Harry?"

"Yes." Ryn added. "Well, not just you. Also to make sure other students don't do anything. You know, to harm you three."

"But why? I mean, I can understand the concern about Harry. But me? And him?" she nodded her head towards Malfoy. "And why didn't you come and teach. Why did you have to come disguised as a student and why were you put into Slytherin, of all houses? The majority of the people you claim to be protecting happen to be in Gryffindor. And besides, Harry's in Gryffindor. I would think that he would be top priority." All the questions pored out of Hermione in one breath, without her really realizing that it had happened.

"I take offense to that, Granger." Malfoy sneered, somewhat sarcastically.

"You keep quiet, I'm not talking to you."

"But you're talking about me. I do have a say in this."

"Malfoy, you-"

"Would you two keep quiet! With all your bickering you're bound to wake someone up. Even with the silencing charm on the room. And I'm not exactly supposed to be seen like this!" said Ryn, motioning at her body.

"Sorry, Ryn." Hermione sighed. Malfoy merely grunted.

"Now, as to your questions. I'm here to keep an eye on you, Draco, and Harry and some students who might harm you. I can see that you understand why Harry would need protecting, but as for you, I'm afraid I can't tell you-"

"What! Why?" Hermione interrupted.

Ryn sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione, I wish I could. But I've been told not to. Besides I don't think it's my place to tell you." she paused and looked at the expression on Hermione's face. It was of confusion, anger, and curiosity. "Really, I wish I could."

Hermione sighed in aggravation. "Fine, but what about him." she motioned towards Malfoy. "What's he got to do with it." Ryn turned towards Malfoy, asking for permission to explain.

"Let's just say that I did something that the Dark Lord and his followers aren't to happy about." he stated. "And that's all I'm going to say on the matter." he added at the look on Hermione's face, he could tell she wanted more of an answer.

"Now, the reason I'm not teaching is because of Tonks."

"So she's here to 'protect' us too?"

"Yes. She got the teaching job and I got a more 'hands on' job. But we're both here for the same reason. And the reason I took the form of a Slytherin student is because Dumbledore felt, well," Ryn paused. She wasn't exactly sure how much she should tell Hermione. "Dumbledore has a feeling that some Slytherin students, who's parents are Death Eaters, might be asked to do something at the school. Whether it be to harm one of you three or get you out of the school. So I took the role of Slytherin student because Draco here," she motioned with her thumb towards Malfoy. "Is at a more immediate risk. And that way I can listen in on their conversations without looking suspicious."

"More immediate risk? How?"

"Dumbledore thinks that those imbeciles that I share a dorm with might try and do something to me in my sleep or something like that. But as I've clearly told him before, _I don't need help._" Malfoy joined the conversation, putting an emphasis on his last four words.

"And I thought we had become friends." Ryn said in a mock hurt, looking at Malfoy.

"Hardly a minor detail." he drawled, while smirking.

"You mean you've known this whole time!" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"Yes." he sighed.

"And you didn't tell me!"

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"Well, because I, oh!" Hermione was flustered she couldn't even think straight.

Ryn let out a laugh. "Well, I think it's time you both get back to your dormitories. It's well past the end time of your patrols."

Hermione checked her watch it was 11:45. But she didn't care about the time. She wanted answers, and she had hardly gotten any. She was now even more confused than she was before. "But-"

"No buts Hermione. I've told you all that I could, and probably more than I should have. Besides, I have to go talk to Dumbledore, now."

"Wait a minute. Have you been following us on all of our patrols?"

"Yes. Just to make sure nothing….er….happened."

"I told you I heard someone following us." Hermione exclaimed, pointing a Malfoy who rolled his eyes.

"Um, Ryn?"

"Yes Hermione," Ryn stood from her desk.

"Are you taking a Polyjuice Potion?"

Ryn smiled smugly. "How you, a seventh year, even know about the Polyjuice Potion , I will never know. It's not exactly something your taught in school." Hermione blushed, remember her encounter with the person changing Polyjuice Potion in her second year. It wasn't exactly a pleasurable experience. Ryn laughed. "Have you forgotten one small detail Hermione? I'm a Metamorphamagus." with that being said she scrunched up her noise, turned back into Annabeth Littledon, and put her horned-rimmed glasses back on.

Annabeth opened the door, paused and turned towards the room and to Hermione and Draco. "And it's best that what we talked about tonight doesn't leave this room. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Hermione walked like a zombie towards the Gryffindor common room and her dorm. She gave the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded the common room, climbed through the portrait hole, climbed up the stairs, opened her dorm room, and lied down on the bed.

Hermione mind was like a roller coaster that wasn't stopping. Annabeth was really Ryn. Malfoy had done something to upset Voldemort and his followers. _Well, that explains why he was being chased that one night._ But what did he do? And she was being protected as well. Why? Did it have anything to do with what she had over heard at Grimmauld Place? The questions kept going like a slide show, and Hermione didn't even have time to realize that her eyes had closed and that she fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

No sooner than Hermione had fallen asleep was she woken by someone slightly shaking her. "Hermione." she heard someone whisper. "Hermione wake up." She slowly opened her eyes to see Tonks and Annabeth, no not Annabeth…Ryn, standing over her, trying to wake her up.

"Hermione, you need to get up."

"Whu? Tonks? Ryn? What's going on?" she sat up a little.

"Dumbledore needs to speak to you."

Hermione checked her watch it was 5:21 a.m., the sun hadn't even risen. "What? Now?" she woke up a little bit more.

"Yes, it's urgent." Hermione sat up straight, fully awake.

"Ok, I'm coming."

The three walked in silence to the Headmaster's office. Tonks and Ryn would occasionally look around, then at Hermione, then each other, and then the cycle would start over again.

"Guys, what's going on?" Hermione asked as they approached the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

Tonks and Ryn looked at each other and then at the ground. "Just hurry." was all she got in reply.

"Cockroach Clusters." Ryn muttered the password. At once the gargoyle sprung to life and stepped aside to reveal a moving, spiral, staircase. They stepped on.

As the staircase took them higher and higher a sense of dread began to form in Hermione's stomach. She had the most horrible feeling that what ever awaited on the other side of the door which came into view was not good. As they approached the door, Hermione could hear a conversation from within

"…do you think this was the warning they were talking about, Albus?" the unmistakable voice of Professor McGonagall said.

"I believe so." Hermione heard Dumbledore reply.

"Were you and the other girl told about it, Severus." Mad-Eye Moody growled, "Seems suspicious that we've got spies in his group and we didn't know about the attack."

"That's because we weren't told about what the surprise would be, Alastor. The Dark Lord only told those who performed the attack, and we're not even aware of who they are." Severus Snape said in a vicious tone."

"Would you two quite!" Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley sob as they came to a stop in front of the door. "Think of the matter at hand! They could have been killed!" Tonks knocked on the door very quickly wanting to make their presence known on the other side of the door. Without waiting for a response, Tonks opened the door. Hermione couldn't took in the scene before her as Ryn closed the door and she and Tonks leaned against the wall on either side of it.

Standing by the fire place in Dumbledore's circular office was Mrs. Weasley. She was slightly sobbing into the arms of Mr. Weasley. Standing on the other side of the fire place was Mad-Eye Moody, he was leaning against the wall, his magical blue eye looking around the room while his normal brown eye glared at Snape. Snape was standing next to Dumbledore's desk, with his usual scowl on his face, directed at Moody. Professor McGonagall was standing by the stairs with a very solemn look on her face. Finally, Professor Dumbledore sat in the large chair behind his desk the twinkle in his eyes gone. There was no trace of the youthful expression that usual occupied his face. Hermione had never seen him look this old before.

"Hermione, so nice of you to join us. Please, sit down." Dumbledore said, motioning at the chair before his desk.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tee hee! Don't you just love cliff hangers? I know I do!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666: **I really enjoyed your stories! They were great! Thanks for the review!

**Hermione02886: **Hope I cleared any questions you had about the Ryn/Annabeth situation. Thanks for reviewing!

**Exploded toilet bowl: **I hope all your questions were cleared from this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**GuardGirl07: **I did get the title from Rent. I love the song, and can't wait for the movie this Nov. What about you? Happy to hear that the plot is original, yeah! Thanks for reviewing!

**nicky475: **Yup, the title is from Rent, can't wait for the movie! How about you? Thanks for reviewing!

**stephanie: **I know what you mean about parent's wanting you to get a job…my parents are doing the same thing…:sigh:….well, thanks for reviewing!

**DMHg 2GETHER 4EVER: **I hope your confusion has disappeared now, and everything is clear. Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **Yup, it sure is the same Ryn, but she didn't actually go to Durmstrang it was just "Annabeth's story". So it's THE Army of Death Bubbles and Destruction. Very interesting, and a man-eating toothbrush. Send my hello's to both of them:D. Thanks for reviewing!

**meghan: **Thanks for the review!

**To all the wonderful reviewers and readers out there: **I thank you all so much for taking time to read this story. And I'm so happy that you all like it so much! Thank you all!

I hope that answers all the questions you have! And if not, then feel free to ask and I will answer them, well, without giving to much away that is!

More to come soon

The Lonely Goatherd


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**4 days left until the Half-Blood Prince!**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to clear something up, just incase anyone was still slightly confused. Ryn (Tonks sister and the character I created) has been, and always was Annabeth Littledon. Annabeth is not a real person and only exists as a cover up for Ryn. Ryn uses her Metamorphamagus powers to change into Annabeth. I hope that clears everything up! Now on with the story!

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Thirteen**

As Hermione walked farther into the room. Mr. Weasley had to restrain Mrs. Weasley from running over to Hermione. Hermione sat down very slowly all the while looking at the room around her and everyone in it. The sense of dread that had formed in Hermione's stomach spread throughout her whole body. "H-h-headmaster, is everything all right?" she stammered out, looking Dumbledore in the eye.

The old man gave a deep sigh. "Hermione, I'm afraid I'm the barer of bad news."

"Sir?" she was liking the situation less and less.

"Earlier this evening there was an attack on your home." he said, just above a whisper.

"A-a-attack?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"What happened? Who did it?" tears began to form in her eyes. One thought penetrated her mind: her parents.

"Death Eaters. They forced their way inside. I'm sorry to say that many of your families possessions were destroyed. The second the Order arrived the people responsible Apparated, without so much as a glimpse of who they could be." he hung his head.

"But Sir, my p-p-arents are they," she couldn't bring herself to say what could have befallen on her parents, "alright?" An eerie, deadly silence filled the room. Everyone in the room looked to the ground, except Hermione, who looked at Dumbledore. The tears in her eyes began to run down her face and became more frequent. "Sit, please. My parents….please…were they…" she swallowed. "_killed…_" she whispered. The word was almost inaudible. There was an intake of breathe from the others at Hermione's frank question. Hermione looked at her hands.

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "No," Hermione let out a breathe she hadn't realized she had been holding. "but neither are they well." Hermione's head shot up. "They are at St. Mungo's at the moment, being treated for their wounds from an abundant amount of curses and spells." Dumbledore said this slowly, as if trying to choose his words correctly. He sounded even more upset as he said those words. Hermione let out another breath, and wiped away tears that were still falling. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was a very well respected Wizarding Hospital. Hermione was thankful that her parents were there.

The sun had begun to rise, and there was a couple minutes of silence, as Hermione finally calmed her tears

"Sir, may I see them?"

The Headmaster nodded. "Yes, you may go today." Hermione gave a very small, thankful smile. "I suggest that you change into some clothes and eat breakfast first. When you are ready, come back here for your departure. I'm very sorry Hermione." Dumbledore finished as he dropped his head.

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione stood up, shaking. Mrs. Weasley finally broke free from her husband's hold and ran to Hermione, engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Hermione let out a few more tears onto Mrs. Weasley's coat. Once Mrs. Weasley let go Hermione gave a quiet, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." and made her way to the door.

"You want us to walk you back to your dorm, Hermione?" Tonks whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'll be fine."

* * *

Since it was Saturday there was hardly anyone up at this hour, and for that Hermione was thankful. She quietly snuck into her dorm and changed into some clothes and then snuck back out. She went to the Great Hall and was happy to see that only five other student were up. Two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and Malfoy. Hermione sat down, with her back facing Malfoy. The last thing she wanted at the moment was to have another confrontation with Malfoy, let alone see him.

Even though she was hungry she didn't want to eat. The only thing she wanted to do was see her parents. The way Dumbledore had explained her parents current state made it sound like it was much worse than it appeared to be. He had said that they were being treated for numerous curses and spells, but the tone of his voice made it sound much worse. Deciding that it was going to be a long day, Hermione finally decided on eating a couple pieces of toast.

After five minutes of sitting in a lonely, horribly thoughtful silence Hermione got up. As she passed the Slytherin table she chanced a look at Malfoy. He was sitting alone, pushing the eggs on his plate around, and shaking slightly. _It's like he's trying not to cry._ Hermione thought as she went through the doors of the Great Hall.

* * *

Even if you didn't know Hermione you would be able to tell that something was wrong. The girl who usually walked with her head held high and a slight bounce in her step was now walking with her head turned to the ground and her hands in her pockets. The usual smile that accompanied her face was no where to be seen and her eyes lost her youthful spark. Her mouth was straight and her eyes hollow. Her was as blank as she could make, and she desperately tried to show no emotion.

By the time Hermione made her way to the flight of stone stairs that would take her to Professor Dumbledore's office more and more people began to rise and make their way to breakfast. She was almost in the home stretch of Dumbledore's office when she heard her name being called.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Without even turning she knew who it was: Harry and Ron. She slowly turned to face them. "Hi." she said, trying her best to sound cheerful, she even managed a small smile.

"Hermione, what's wrong? We've been trying to get your attention these past two corridors?" Ron said out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, seeing the look on Hermione's face, or the lack there of.

She said nothing, she merely shook her head. "Hermione, what's wrong?" With a deep sigh to control the tears that had somehow began forming Hermione told her best friends what had happened.

* * *

As Hermione finished she collapsed into a fit of sobs that had desperately been trying to fall all morning. As they tears began to fall, her knees went weak and both Ron and Harry had to catch her from falling to the ground.

"Oh, Hermione." Harry sighed. He knew the feeling that Hermione was feeling all to well. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too, Hermione." Ron added. Hermione just continued to cry.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Harry asked, trying to look Hermione in the eyes.

"Oh would you!" she asked, quickly shooting her head up.

"Course we will." said Ron.

The trio stepped into Dumbledore's office not five minutes later, Harry and Ron still rubbing a crying Hermione's back.

"Mum, Dad?" Ron asked, as they stepped in. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were still in Dumbledore's office. "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents, Mr. Weasley, will be escorting Hermione to St. Mungo's today." Dumbledore said, from his staircase in the office.

"Um, Sir?" Harry asked. "Would it be alright if Ron and I go with Hermione?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I see no problem with it. As long as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley here have no problem with it."

"Of course not." Mrs. Weasley said, taking Hermione into another bone crushing hug.

"Well, if we're ready." said Mr. Weasley, quietly, calmly, and sadly. "I think we should go." Everyone in the room nodded.

"We'll have them back by dinner, Albus." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Please, take your time." Hermione gave her Headmaster a small smile.

"Thank you sir." Dumbledore merely nodded and smiled in return.

"We'll be traveling by Flew Powder. Arthur will go first dear," stated Mrs. Weasley as she led Hermione towards the fire place, "And then you. I'll follow with Harry and Ron." Hermione nodded.

Mr. Weasley took a bag out of his pocket, and grabbed a little bit of powder that was in before handing the bag to his wife. He through the Flew Powder into the flames of the fire, which turned the burning red flames a brilliant green. Mr. Weasley stepped into the fire, yelled, 'St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries' and disappeared.

Hermione did they same as Mr. Weasley and as she stepped into the flames she felt the first wave of calmness she had all morning. The green, dancing flames engulfed her in a warm hug that she felt very secure and comfortable in.

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" Hermione yelled. And with that she was whipped away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think? I know, there's not a lot of Hermione/Draco stuff going on…..but trust me, we will get there very, very soon.

**StarPheonix: **You're to young to see Rent? I'm sorry!… Thanks for reviewing!

**mrsbnmof09:** Hope I was able to clear your confusion! Thanks for reviewing!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666:** Glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Silent-Serpent: **I hope you understand the whole Ryn situation thingy…Thanks for reviewing!

**Exploded toilet bowl: **Lol….It was no problem at all. Thanks for the review!

**GuardGirl07: **Me too, well, if I can convince others to go with me…lol…Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **I know me too! Isn't it exciting! Yeah, who is the Half-Blood Prince?…As for what Draco did….we'll soon find out….(runs from evil bubbles and man-eating toothbrushes) Thanks for reviewing!

**Alanpatty07:** Thanks so much for the review!

**lovely ravenclaw: **Thanks for the review!

**stephanie:** I agree with you…neverland is a much better idea…Thanks for reviewing!

**DMHg 2GETHER 4EVER: **Glad to hear your no longer confused! Thanks for reviewing!

I'm so happy that you all like this story so much!

Any questions? Ask!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**2 days until the Half-Blood Prince!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Author's Note: **OMG! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! But I was really busy, and didn't have anytime to sit and write. Ok, so I don't know if J.K. Rowling ever mentioned the Enough of my rambling, on with the story!

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned or in Time That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Fourteen**

The department store of Purge and Dowse Ltd. was old and dwindling. The dummies in the window where old and worn. Their wigs were falling off and the clothes that they sported went out of style a decade ago. On the double doors that led inside were signs reading: CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT. To the on looking muggle the store was never open. But to an injured wizard or a worried magical family a simple whisper to one of the dummies and a simple step through the sheet glass revealed St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Hermione shot out of the fire place of the hospital, skidding to a halt at Mr. Weasley's feet. "Here you go Hermione," Mr. Weasley said, helping the girl stand.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." she replied, dusting the ashes off her robes. Just as she finished, Harry came shooting out of the fire place, followed by Ron, who was quickly followed by Mrs. Weasley. Without waiting another word, or waiting for anyone Hermione marched to the desk on the ground floor.

As Hermione reached the end of the line she noticed a wizard, whose face had been horribly rearranged, trying to read the directory sign to the left of the desk. He was tilting his head in all different directions, trying to properly read the sign.

She heard Ron give a muffled laugh followed by a "Ow, that hurt Mum." Hermione looked behind her to see Ron rubbing the back of his head, and heard Mrs. Weasley say "Serves you right." By Hermione's guess, Mrs. Weasley had given Ron a slight smack on his head for laughing at the poor wizard.

"Next!" After five minutes of waiting Hermione approached the blonde woman sitting behind the desk. "We're here," she motioned to the four people behind her, as he voice shaking slightly as she spoke, "To see Tom and Jane Granger"

The witch looked at her list of names, "Tom and Jane Granger, ah, the muggles?"

Hermione nodded, her fists clenching slightly, _who cares if they are muggles. _She thought.

"Fourth Floor, ward forty-eight." The group gave a unison of thank you's, and made their way towards the staircase.

They climbed the stairs in silence, except for Ron. He was once again being followed by a Healer in a picture. "For the last time I do not have spattergroit!" Ron said through clenched teeth.

They were just about to reach the landing that led to the fourth floor, when Mrs. Weasley caught up with Hermione who was leading the group.

"Hermione, dear."

"Yes." Her voice was tired and strained.

"You need to understand something before we go in. Your parents," Mrs. Weasley paused, looking for the right words. "They're not in the best conditions. They--er--where hurt very, very badly." they were now standing in front of the double doors marked SPELL DAMAGE.

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. They're not in the best of conditions? So, she merely nodded. Mrs. Weasley gave her a warm smile, and a comforting hug. "Let's go."

They reached ward forty-eight, Hermione opened the door and stepped in, the rest beginning to follow her. Hermione turned around, and stepped back out, and once again closed the door. She sadly looked at all of them.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry gently asked. Hermione sighed deeply before replying.

"I really appreciate all of you coming with me." she looked at each one. "Really I do, but I would like to go in by myself. Just for now. So would you -erm- mind waiting for a little bit?"

Harry and Ron gave her surprised looks. Mrs. Weasley slightly frowned. Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley didn't want her to go into the ward by herself. Mr. Weasley, however, gave her a smile, a very small smile, of something that closely resembled pride. "Of course not, Hermione. When you're ready, you can come a get us." Hermione gave him a small appreciative small, and nodded. "In fact, we'll go get some tea."

"Thank you." Hermione said, as she turned and entered ward number forty-eight.

* * *

There were two other people in the ward, both were in the beds by the door. To the right, a weary looking wizard was sleeping. To the left was a witch who was being treated for the purple color her entire body had turned. She smiled at Hermione as she came in.

As Hermione entered the room further, a Healer came out from behind a curtain that separated to sleeping wizard and what she could only guess to be her parents.

"Hello," the Healer said, brightly. "You're hear to see the Granger's, aren't you?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Yes, how did you know?"

"You look just like your mother." the Healer gave her a warm smile.

Hermione could only smile back. After the Healer went to tend to the witch, who now turned a shade of green, Hermione made her way to the back of the ward. As she turned the corner of the curtain Hermione's face fell.

Her father's bed was closest to the window on the back wall. His bed and his wife's were only separated by a small bed side table that was covered in different potions that had already been given to the patients.

These where not her parents. Tom Granger wore a cheeky grin, and had rosy cheeks. His chocolate brown eyes always shining with life. Jane Granger had the light brown eyes that matched Hermione's. The smile that played at her lips was small and welcoming. The two were always constantly moving, both content with life. But these were not the Tom and Jane that lay in the beds before Hermione.

Her parents were deadly still, lying on the backs, their hands placed delicately at their sides. Both of their skins were a ghostly pale. Their eyes were closed, and their even breathing was in unison. Hermione could see light traces of bruising along their arms, and bodies.

'They're not in the best of conditions' and 'They were hurt very, very badly' seemed like understatements.

"Mum, Dad" she whispered. Her parents opened, both, slightly opened their eyes to the sound of a voice. Hermione begged herself not to look away as her parents looked at her. Their once happy eyes were now glazed over a bore no emotion at all. It was like they were in a dream, as if they didn't really see Hermione.

Hermione absently mindedly grabbed the chair that was at the foot of her father's bed and placed it between the to beds. She was thankful for the small space that separated the two beds It left just enough room for her to beable to hold one of her father's hands and one of her mother's, and that's exactly what she did.

* * *

"Do you think she's alright?" Ron asked, while he paced up and down in the front of the door.

"Of course she's alright. She just wants to be alone with her parents." Harry said, staring at a spot on the wall opposite him as he sat on the ground next to the door.

"Ron, stop you're pacing. You'll wear a whole into the ground." Mrs. Weasley, trying to sounds as calm as possible. They got back from getting the tea twenty minutes ago, which had taken twenty minutes to get in the first place. That made forty minutes that Hermione had not emerged from the room.

"Perhaps if we go and check on her." Mr. Weasley said. He knew that there was no harm in letting Hermione be alone in the ward with her parents. But, he felt small harm in Hermione being there, with no one to comfort her. He had seen the Granger's, he was one of the few who had been at their house when it happened. It was hard enough for him to look at the two, usually happy people, who could only imagine how hard it was for Hermione.

There was a group agreement as the four opened the door and walked in. They walked to the end of the ward to find Hermione sitting in a chair facing her parents, slightly hunched over, both of her hands grabbing one of her parents.

"Hermione." Mrs. Weasley whispered. Hermione slowly turned to face those who had accompanied her. She met their sat, sympathetic faces with a face wet from tears. Mrs. Weasley wasted to no time running over to Hermione and enveloping her in one of her most comforting hugs. For the first time in forty minutes Hermione let go of her parents hands and clung to Mrs. Weasley, soaking the older woman's coat with her tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, so there you have it. I know not exactly the most happiest of chapters, nor is it very long. But I write everything for a reason. Many of are awaiting the Hermione/Draco stuff, and it's coming, very, very, very, super soon. But these things need time.

**theirofblueness: **Don't you just love cliffhangers? He he he….thanks for the compliments and for the review!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **:Pulls the man-eating tooth brush off of my finger and throws it, then runs into closet to escape the army of bubbles: You'll find out what Draco did, uber soon….Thanks for reviewing!

**ashleyradcliffe: **I'm glad to hear that you think the Hermione/Draco ship is going to slow! Thanks fore reviewing!

**CB:** I'm happy to hear that you like my writing style and how I detail things. I guess I do "cut from scene to scene" don't I? You know, I totally forgot that Tonks was related to Malfoy. Completely slipped my mind. Thanks for pointing it out. I agree with you on the sorting hat's song. But I didn't want to reuse one that J.K Rowling made, and it was the best I could come up with. I found no need to make a Heads Common room. I only have one specific reason that I made Hermione and Draco Head Boy and Girl and that's that. I'm glad you like that I didn't make the room. I wasn't too happy about hurting Hermione's parents, but I do have my reasons. They may be sad, but reason's are reason's…you know? Rent is a broadway musical (soon to be movie) about the lives of bohemians living in New York City and their struggles with life, love, and AIDs. Hey cool! You're in band too! I used to play the flute, but now oboe is my main instrument. And I am now entering my second year as Drum Major! Thank you so much for all of your reviews!

**BoarderKC: **Don't you just love the Rent soundtrack? It's great! Thanks for the review!

**yuna and lenne:** The Hermione/Draco stuff is coming very soon…promise. Omg. I am currently reading the fifth book and when I came across the word Floo I couldn't believe that I spelled it life that. I knew something about it was wrong in the text to the story. Needless to say I felt pretty stupid…lol. Rent is a broadway musical (soon to be movie) about the lives of bohemians living in New York City and their struggles with life, love, and AIDs. Glad you like the title. The title isn't the name of one of the songs, but is two different lines from the show put together.

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666, tigerlil727, meghan, jesska-14, **and **DMHg 2GETHER 4EVER: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

You all are the best ever and I thank you for reading my story and reviewing! I was so happy when I saw that I had 113 reviews! I was so excited!

I might write the next chapter tonight, I don't know. It's getting kinda late. I can't wait to see your reactions to it! And that's all I'm going to say about the next chapter! He he he….

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**Disclaimer: **After learning that my little brother is almost taller than me I came to the conclusion that I don't own Harry Potter….

**Author's Note: **Well, you're in for a rather long chapter, but I personally think it's well worth it.

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione walked in between Harry and Ron as the three made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner later that same night. Hermione's head was spinning. She had spent just about the entire day sitting at her parents bed side and they hadn't so much as moved. They would open their eyes occasionally, but they wouldn't acknowledge that they had five people sitting next to them. Despite the immobility of her parents Hermione talked to them. She talked about everything and anything she could think of. She told them of her classes, the weather, her friends, what it was like being Head Girl. Ron, Harry, Mr. And Weasley talked to them too. At one point the three teenagers were telling them a rather funny story, and Hermione allowed herself to laugh. Talking seemed to calm her. They didn't respond, but she didn't care.

"Where have you been!" the voice of Ginny Weasley snapped Hermione from her thoughts. She could see Ginny, Luna, and Neville running towards them. "Luna, Neville, and I have been-what's wrong?" the red-headed girl from Hermione, to Harry to Ron. Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione. Hermione stared at the ground. Finally lifting her head Hermione began to tell her story once again.

The Great Hall was packed with people as the six friends entered the great hall, the five Gryffindor's biding a good bye to Luna who made her way to the Ravenclaw table. The five sat down towards the middle of the table next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Hiya." Seamus said through a mouthful of soup.

"Hi." Harry replied.

Dean was about to ask what was wrong when he caught Ginny's gaze who quickly shook her head and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' He gave her a nod of understanding and went back to eating.

Hermione absentmindedly sipped her soup as dinner went on. Not getting involved in the conversation or paying attention to anything around her. She hadn't even heard the group of owls come in from above to deliver the _Evening Prophet._

* * *

Draco was one of the few students who received copies of the _Evening Prophet._ The rather small brown barn owl gracefully swooped down and landed lightly next to his drink. He dug in his robes, gave the owl a few knuts, and watched the bird fly away before he turned to the paper. 

The front page was devoted to the 'hunt for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. There were several mini articles that filled the page, each talking about different attacks or apparent sightings of the Dark Lord and his followers. He had skimmed through most of the articles when his eyes fell on the very small article in the bottom most right hand corner of the page. It read:

_**Two Muggles Attacked**_

_Two muggles, Tom and Jane Granger, were attacked late last night in their home in London. "We're not sure of who is responsible for the attack," says Auror Hank Hickleston, "But we are sure that Death Eaters are responsible."  
__The couple was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where they are currently being treated for their injuries._

Draco only knew one other person with the last name of Granger. "What is it?" he heard Annabeth ask as he turned his head to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Malfoy was not the only one who read the small article. Those who had received that edition of the _Prophet_ were turning to their neighbors or looking towards the Gryffindor table to try and get a glimpse of Hermione. 

Luna, who had been enjoying that months edition of _The Quibbler_ when her Michael Corner showed her the article, was now sprinting towards the Gryffindor table, the _Evening Prophet _clutched in her hand.

"Ginny." she hissed as she approached her friend.

"Luna? What is it?" she got no response except for a paper being shoved under her nose. Luna quickly pointed to the article about Hermione's parents, her protruding eyes growing even wider.

"What's that?" Ron asked, but was soon answered when Ginny tossed the paper across the table and whispered 'article in the bottom right corner.' Luna was now in the process of telling Neville what the article was about. Ron read it before reaching around Hermione and handing the paper to Harry. Harry quickly read the article before looking at the others. All had looks that meant that they were encouraging him to be the one to show Hermione. Without much choice Harry lightly tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "Hermione."

At the sound of Harry's voice Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts. She was surprised to see that the usual loud chatting in the Hall had all but died down to whispers. She was even more surprised to see people from all the tables, except Slyterin, giving her sympathetic glances. "What?" she asked Harry quizzically.

"I think you might want to read this." he said, placing the article on her and pointing to the article. Hermione looked at all of her friends before turning to the article. As she read, her face fell even more. Not only were in parents in St. Mungo's for being attacked by Death Eaters, but now the whole school was aware of it.

* * *

The month of November passed slowly for Hermione. The weather outside reflected her inside. The cold days seemed happy and bright. The light that snow that had fallen was covering the ground, a nice welcome to play and a lovely sight to see, hiding the deep and dark dingy ground below that was home to unpleasant things. The days were cold, but not freezing. But at night, the temperature dropped, and the nice day seemed to vanish to dark, bitter cold, not something people wanted to encounter. This was Hermione 

During school she would plaster a smile on her face, and sometimes she meant it. She would talk to her friends, laugh, have snowball fights, study, and as always participate in class. But as the day wore on and night approached were she was left alone to her thoughts her parents would come to mind. She would divert into herself and use the thoughts of her hurt parents in the hospital as her only means of comfort.

She often thought of them most when on her patrols with Malfoy, due to the fact that she did not have her friends, a book, homework, or sleep to keep her mind off of it. Every Friday night during the deadly silent patrols she would think about the past Saturday and Sunday and the next ones to come.

She visited ever Saturday and Sunday of that month. She would sleep until nine, eat breakfast, and talk a little bit with her friends, or sometimes take a walk around the frozen lake. When II:OO came around she would make her way to the Headmasters office, where she would use the Floo network to travel to St. Mungo's.

She sat by her parents bed in the same chair every time. And she would talk to them as she did the first day, every once and a while she would read them stories by the Grimm Brothers, author's of muggle fairytales that they read her as a small child. She, also, would often read them snippets out of the _Daily Prophet, _or the muggle newspaper.

They had made progress over the month, slow progress, but progress none the less. They were no able to sit up in their beds. But their eyes still had that hazed look to them, as if they were dreaming, and they couldn't talk. Whether it was a matter of couldn't or wouldn't Hermione did not know.

When her parents slept she would talk to the witch who changed colors, Amelia, and the weary looking wizard, whose name was Herbert, and the Healer in charge: Pam, who was very nice. Amelia's color changing problem was slowly going away as the colors became lighter and lighter with each passing day. Hermione never figured out why Herbert was in the ward.

On the Sunday of December First Hermione made her way into the ward as usual. Both Herbert and Amelia where sleeping and Pam wasn't in the ward. She quietly made her way to the back of the small ward. As she turned the corner around the curtain her stomach dropped. Her parents weren't there. She began to panic, she didn't even register the fact that the beds were nicely made and everything was clean. She quickly turned and made her way towards the door just as Pam walked in.

"Pam! Where are my parents!" she asked, quickly approaching the Healer.

"You weren't told?" Pam looked at the scared look on the young girls face. "They've been taken to the Janus Thickey ward." Hermione's heart dropped as low as her stomach. She had only been in that ward one other time before. During her fifth year when she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who had been visiting Mr. Weasley after he was attacked by a snake, came across Gilderoy Lockhart on their way to get tea on the fifth floor. It's where they also came across Neville, that same Christmas Day, and learned that his parents stayed in the Janus Thickery ward. It was a long-term resident ward…

* * *

Hermione sat in the kitchens of the school that night after dinner. She had wanted to be alone, but it was to cold out to go outside so she figured the kitchens where a good place to hide. Her parents had been moved to a long-term resident ward, and Hermione couldn't believe it. She could no longer walk into the ward because it was locked, she knocked and the same witch who she had met two years ago let her in. She walked to the back of the ward to find her parents beds across from the Longbottom's, Neville's parents. 

_"Why were my parents moved?"_ she had asked the Healer.

_"Oh, there's nothing to worry about deary. You're mother and father's recovery is just going slower than expected, that's all. I'm sure they'll be fine and out of here in no time…."_

But Hermione had hardly been reassured. When she sat next to her parents, she had looked behind her too see the Longbottom's. They had been cursed to insanity. When she turned back to her parents she couldn't help but imaging that they, sitting there acting like they were in dreams, would soon be diagnosed like the Longbottom's.

So, she now sat at the copy of the Gryffindor table in the kitchens, crying softly and drinking a Butterbeer that Dobey the house-elf had given her.

"Granger?" Hermione's head snapped to the portrait entrance at the sound of someone's voice. She groaned.

"Go away Malfoy." But he said nothing, he just walked to the same table as Hermione and sat diagonally opposite her.

"Would the master like a drink?" a house-elf asked, bowing so low that it's stubby nose touched the ground. "Butterbeer," he mumbled as he kept his gaze on Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy, come to make fun of me? Or are you looking for someone to argue with? Well don't waste your breath." Hermione snapped after five minutes of silence.

Malfoy looked up from the spot in the fire that he had been staring at and met Hermione's glare. He slowly shook his head.

Hermione gave a small sniff of aggravation and moved farther down the table. He was acting odd. In fact, he had been all month. She had expected him to shoot snide comments and remarks about her parents all month, but they never came. And now he was sitting in the kitchens with her, not even talking. It was almost as bad fighting with him.

Malfoy swig of his second Butterbeer and sighed deeply. "I-"

"What."

"I-I know how you feel." Hermione stared at Malfoy. He had not looked from he fire, she could see the flames dancing in his eyes. As she looked on something inside her snapped. The feeling of loneliness, anger, frustration, and guilt that had been building inside her these past months, especially the last month, erupted. His small little comment was the last thing she could take.

"HOW! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY NO!" she couldn't believe that he, Draco Malfoy, of all people had said that her. The idea was absurd. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE MALFOY! YOU HAVE YOUR PARENTS!" his head finally turned from the blazes to Hermione, giving her a challenging gaze. "Oh sure," she lowered her voice just slightly. "ONE OF THEM IS ON THE RUN FROM THE LAW. BUT YOU HAVE THEM! THEY'RE THERE FOR YOU!" she stood up now, and walked over to where he was, standing directly across from him, staring him in the eye. "ME, MY PARENTS CAN'T EVEN SIT UP, LET ALONE OPEN THEIR EYES. AND WHEN THEY DO THEY JUST SIT THERE, STARING OFF INTO SPACE. I LOOK AT THEM AND WHEN THE LOOK BACK IT'S LIKE THEY DON'T EVEN SEE ME! IT'S LIKE I'M NOT THERE! SO DON'T TELL ME

YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" she stood there, her hands supporting her weight on the table, glaring at Malfoy. How dare he say such a thing to her.

He sighed deeply again. "You wouldn't understand." he said, simply. Not once changing his blank expression.

She let out a frustrated breathe and threw her arms into the air. "There it is again!" she seethed. "It's always the same thing. 'You won't understand.' and 'Don't mention my father in front of me!'. Well, maybe if you told me I would understand, Malfoy. So go on! If your so certain that you know how I feel explain it to me. Go on, enlighten me Malfoy." she hissed the last line as if daring him as she harshly sat down on the bench.

With a third deep sigh Malfoy did something that Hermione thought he would never do. He told her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's the chapter! KIDDING! I'm just kidding…..please, if you would like, continue on. (smiles)

(Harry Potter comes out tomorrow::dances a sad pathetic dance:)

* * *

"My father killed my mother." he whispered, looking down at his hands that were wrapped around his drink.

The color drained from Hermione's face. He had really told, after she had just finished screaming at him. And what was worse was that he did know…he knew how she felt.

"That's," her voice was barely above a whisperd, "That's why he was sent back to Azkaban, wasn't it?" He nodded. What was left of Hermione's pigmentation left her face. She remember the words she had spoken a few months ago: _"What did he do this time? Kill someone?"_ she had been right. And it wasn't just anyone, but Malfoy's own Mother. Hermione felt even worse than she did before he entered the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry. But why?" Hermione couldn't contain her curiosity.

Again, Malfoy surprised her by telling her, and not just a short version of the story, but the whole story. "Understand something Granger. My Father loved my mother and I very much. My mother was probably the most precious person in the world to my father."

"Then wh-"

"The Dark Lord." Hermione continued to stare at Malfoy, who continued to stare at hie hands.

"When I was younger a wizarding family moved into the manor next to ours. They were wealthy, and respected, a typical pureblood family. My family quickly befriended theirs. There was three of them, the mother, father, and a son. The son was my age, his name was Jacob. We quickly became the best of friends. When we started I school, I obviously went the Hogwarts but he went Beauxbatons. While at school my mother became very good friends with Jacob's.

"During our Fourth year my mother learned that both of Jacob's parents were Muggle born and my mother was always a weak person, so something happened to her. She couldn't understand how people who were Muggle-born were just as wealthy as Purebloods. She had always been taught that Muggle-borns were lower than she, that they would never be as wealthy as she. But they were, I even think that they were wealthier than we were. And what's more is that they acted like Purebloods. Slowly, her point of view began to change, and instead of disowning her friend she became closer to her.

"The summer after our Fifth year my mother told me. She told me that the family I thought to be purebloods were in fact, not. Well, naturally, I couldn't believe it. So I asked Jacob himself, and he confirmed it. I spent days thinking about it, Jacob would come over wondering if I wanted to play some Quidditch and would brush him aside.

Then my mother began to talk to me. Telling me I couldn't just throw years of friendship with my best mate out the door just because his parents were both muggle-born. I saw the reasoning in idea. But, my Mother begged my never to tell my Father, knowing I couldn't disagree with her I promised I wouldn't. As I continued to talk to Jacob and his parents I began to wonder how it was possible that these Muggle-borns could be so wealthy. How what I had taught to be filth was just like me. Just like my family. When my father wasn't around my Mother tried to convince me that she and my father had been wrong.

After last year, for the first weeks of summer, my mother tried to persuade me yet again. I won't lie. She was making sense, Granger. Then, everything changed. Five months ago today. July 1st." he paused. He didn't know why he was telling her. Why he had chosen Granger of all people to tell, but for some reason he didn't mind. It was nice enough to tell someone. Someone who had just the slightest idea of what he was feeling.

"I was sitting at the desk in my room, writing a letter to Blaise when I heard a scream from down stairs. I put down my quill and ran to the entrance way to see a group of Death Eaters surrounding my father, my mother, and the Dark Lord himself. I stood on bottom stair, I couldn't move." he paused again and Hermione could see that he was reliving it. She could almost see the figures of hooded people flashing across his eyes.

"My mother was sobbing. 'How could you.' she cried to my father. 'They were our friends. And you killed them!' I knew exactly who she was talking about. Jacob, and his family. 'But they were mudbloods Narcissa.' the Dark Lord said, he-he sound like a snake. 'And you knew, didn't you? You knew what they truly were?' She didn't answer him, but she continued to shake. My father just stood there, not believing it.

'You've known for quite some time, Crucio!' he yelled the words and my mother yelled in pain. I remember closing my eyes willing the sound to go away. She screamed a 'yes' through her pain.

'Lucius.'

'Yes, my Lord.' it was the first time I had heard him speak since I got there.

'Kill her.' I froze, I didn't believe that he would do it. I didn't think that he could. My father loved my mother. Surely he wouldn't kill her. I saw his head turn, and looked at the Dark Lord 'Kill her, Lucius.'

'Yes, my Lord.' My stomach dropped. I couldn't believe that he was going to kill the love of his life. I watched as he raised his wand, muttered those-those-those horrid words, and saw the green light fly from his wand. Hitting my mother who immediately went limp.

"I couldn't believe it. The man who had always loved my mother so much, loved her more than anything, killed her. They had been happy. I remember when I was younger and I used to think that if I ever got married it should be just like theirs. But he killed her and all because she had befriended people the Dark Lord didn't like, and on the Dark Lord's orders. And he did it without even questioning his masters orders. He just did it." Hermione saw a single tear escape Malfoy's eye.

"Everyone had disapparated except for my father, who stood there staring at my mother's lifeless body. I remember he turned and saw me standing there, no doubt a look of horror on my face. He tried to explain it to me, but I ran. I ran to my room, grabbed my trunk and tossed anything I could find into it and the I disapparated.

"Well, running was a big mistake. I had already promised my allegiance to the Dark Lord, but I ran from that. Something you don't do. I couldn't serve someone who ordered a man to kill his own wife, and I couldn't live with the man who killed his wife without even trying to avoid it." More tears had started to fall down Malfoy's face, he couldn't believe that he was openly crying in front of Hermione Granger.

"He let out an aggravated, frustrated breath. "I'm, I'm weak."

Without realizing what she was doing Hermione stood up from her spot, walked around the table and sat next to Malfoy. She lightly touched his shoulder.

"No, no you're not." she paused, and he looked at her. "You're _good_."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed! 

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666: **2:34! Well, thanks for the review!

**Exploded toilet bowl:** I didn't thank you! Oh, no! I'm so sorry! Yeah, definitely no love at first sight with Hermione/Draco. Well, I thank you now for your review!

**joliesse43: **How you were able to control yourself from not sneaking a peak at the books is beyond me! Thank you for the wonderful compliments and the review!

**A Happy Little Bumble-bee: **"CHECK!" lol. Rent is awesome! Have you seen the show? No Day but 11/11/05! Thanks for reviewing!

**phylicia13:**lol. Great combination, isn't it? Have you seen Rent? Thanks for the review!

**CB: **It was no problem answering you questions. I was happy to. Thank you so much for the review!

**x.advent.x.child.x: **Welcome! Thank you for reviewing!

Well, I believe that that was everyone, and if it isn't I'm so sorry!

If you feel that Draco opening up that much was rushing it please let me know, because I'm debating whether or not it was. So you're input is greatly appreciated. I won't be explaining why he opened up that much in the story, so if you are wondering why he did then ask, but I feel that I don't need to explain it in the story…

I don't know when I will be updating again, because as we're all well aware Harry Potter is released tomorrow and I will be spending a lot of my time reading. So I will update as soon as possible!

Thank you all so much!

The Lonely Goatherd


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** After a long night of reading I came to the conclusion that there is no way I won Harry Potter….

**Author's Note: **HI EVERYBODY! I hope you're all enjoying the Half-Blood Prince! I did, after staying up until about 3:30 this morning, I finished it! I just couldn't put the book down! So if you finished it I hope you enjoyed it, and if not then I hope you are enjoying it and I thank you for taking time out of your reading to read my fic!

After some cough er--events that occurred in the sixth installment, I became a little, well I don't know, worried? Well, that's not the exact right word, but oh well. That I wasn't going to be able to tie in those certain events into my story, but then I realized that this is fan fiction, and well it's my fic and what I make happens, happens….right? So I won't be changing anything significant in my story. In fact, I now have information I can use to help me do something that I didn't know how to get to. But anyways. I will be adding little things here and there that happened in the Half-Blood Prince, but nothing that will truly alter the plot. The things will be coming in later chapters, I guess you could call them spoilers if you haven't read the entire thing…so just be prepared, I guess. Enough rambling on my part, on with the story!

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Sixteen**

Their friendship was an odd one. For it was neither public nor conventional. They kept their friendship hidden, knowing full and well that if people knew, they would most likely loose their special bond.

They threw rude remarks and glares at each other whenever in passing during the day. Making it seem, if possible, that they hated each other even more. But during their patrols on Friday nights, their quick meetings in the library, and when they met in the kitchens every Sunday they laughed at the obscure, and might I add, new remarks that they came up with, or the ice cold glares that they were caught giving each other. In fact, their seemingly unending hate turned into a new game for the new found friends. Each trying to out do the other. They would then argue when they met about who had topped the other on that day. Even when they were caught together, in the library or if they found a student out of bed, no one seemed to notice they had become friends. Which was what made the friendship odd.

They still seemed to insult each other, but not out of hate. It was out of sarcasm, a playful manner that they kept between the two of them. And they had yet to stop calling each other by their surnames, like most friends do. Why they did this they did not know. Perhaps calling each other by their last names was because they had never called the other by their first name, ever and they were so accustomed to using the others surname. Or perhaps the use of the surname was a way to identify their relationship, or a way to remind the other who it was, exactly, that they had become friends with. Or maybe, they simply chose not to call the other by their respected first names. For the last names became their thing, something that made the bond closer, stronger. The use of surnames became a sort of pet name, you could call it, that they unknowingly gave to the other.

Neither was exactly sure how it happened, or why, but it did. Something had happened in the kitchens that night. Something they couldn't explain, but they knew that the hate the held for each other could no longer rule over the bond that had unwillingly formed.

_They held each other's gaze for a moment after Hermione had spoken her last words, Hermione's hand still placed delicately on his shoulder._

_Malfoy finally tore his eyes from Hermione's, letting his tears finally stop. "You're parents have been in St. Mungo's for a month now, haven't they?" Hermione nodded._

_"Yes," she paused, wondering if she could confide in Malfoy like he had done in her. "They were moved to a different ward today. A long-term resident ward." He didn't say he was sorry, he just nodded his head. Even though he hardly showed sympathy, Hermione felt a small weight being lifted off her shoulders. When she had told Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville, they had constantly apologized saying how sorry they were. But that weight was still there. But Malfoy didn't need to say how sorry he was to here the news, a simple nod of the head was able to take that horrid knot out of her stomach and they weight off her shoulders. He truly understood._

_"How did- well, I mean-" Malfoy didn't know how to ask his question._

_But Hermione understood, "After finding out that Annabeth was Ryn-" she told him the story. "-I suppose I was lucky the Order got there when they did." she finished. "I can't help but imagine-" she broke off, the tears that had been forming started to slowly leak from her eyes._

_"Yes, Death Eaters are-" _

_"Cruel." Hermione finished the sentence with Malfoy. _

_"I can't believe it's already a month." she whispered again, now looking into the mesmerizing flames of the fire. "It's gone by so-"_

_"fast." Hermione and Malfoy said. They let out a small laugh at the fact that they had just completed the other's sentence twice. _

_"Yes."_

_"I can't believe it's already been five months." _

_"Malfoy, you, you said that your mother was crying because your father had killed their friends. The friends, where they-?" _

_"Yes, Jacob and his family."_

_Another silence followed. Both staring into the fire, the flames dancing in their eyes. Finally, Hermione let out a small yawn and checked her watch. "I suppose we should be going back to our common rooms. It's getting late."_

_"Yes," Malfoy said in agreement._

_They both left the kitchen in silence, arriving in the entrance hall minutes later. Hermione went to the grand staircase and Malfoy turned to the door that would lead to the dungeons. _

_"Granger." Hermione was about to step on the bottom most step, but turned to Malfoy, who called her name._

_"Yes?"_

_"I-I-well. It's-"_

_"I know, Malfoy. The same goes to you." he gave her his trade mark smirk and disappeared through the door. They had found the backbone of support that they had both been searching for._

After that fateful night Hermione and Malfoy avoided each other as much as possible, until they could no longer. On their patrols the following Friday they did not meet the other's gaze, and they did not talk. Finally towards the end of the patrol Malfoy took a bag of sweets out of his pocket, and began to munch on them. Unbeknownst to him some one had switched the bag of sweets he had bought with a bag of Weasley Wizarding Weezes.

_He threw a purple taffy into his mouth and began to chew. While he did he slowly held the bag in Hermione's direction, silently asking her if she wanted one. She nodded and took what looked like a peppermint hard candy. She was about to place it in her mouth when Malfoy fell to the ground with a loud umph. _

_"What happened?" Hermione asked._

_"Does it look like I know." he tried to stand but realized that his legs felt like jelly and he could not longer support his body. "What in bloody-" he tried to stand again but fell once more._

_Hermione looked at the scene before her. Malfoy kept trying to stand, his arms flying about as he fell over and over, the candies scattered over the floor and the shimmering green bag with Malfoy's initials on it lying on the ground. The green material faded to a bright orange and Malfoy's initials were replaced with _Weasley Wizarding Weezes_. Realization dawned on Hermione and she began to laugh uncontrollably._

_"What are you-" Malfoy fell, "-laughing-" he stood and fell once more "at!"_

_"Looks like you've been victim to someone's joke, Malfoy." she said, laughing a little harder as she picked up the bag and handed it to him. _

_Malfoy realized that he was loosing the battle of trying to stand so remained sitting as Hermione handed him his pocket bag. But it wasn't his._

_"Looks like someone switched your bag of sweets." she said, going into another fit of laughter._

_He glared at the lettering on it, and the candies around him, "When I find out who did this." The look of hate, frustration, anger, and confusion on Malfoy's face made Hermione laugh her hardest and clutch her side._

_"I wouldn't be laughing," he paused and tried to stand, finding that he could, once again. "if I were you."_

_She waited for her laughter to die down before replying, "Oh? Why?" she looked at him, an amused smirk on her face. "It was quite funny."_

_"We'll see who gets the last laugh."_

_"Really now? And why is that?"_

_"Revenge is sweet my friend."_

Yes, neither knew exactly what happened, but it did.

* * *

Ever since confiding in Malfoy, Hermione's mood had become better and better during the days. For some reason that talk with him and the idea of him as her new friend eased Hermione's weariness. She had someone who cold fully understand what she was going through, someone finally understood, and she no longer carried the burden by herself. Other's were out there doing that with her, and she became happier and happier with each passing day.

Hermione sat in potions, the next Wedsnesday, vigorously mixing her Strength Potion. "Fluxweed, Ron. Fluxweed" she said as she saw that Ron was about to put the wrong ingredient into his potion.

"Five points from Gryffindor." said Snape as he passed by their table. He didn't give a reason, but Hermione knew it was because she had helped Ron. She heard Malfoy snigger from across the room. She turned her head towards him and gave him a deadly glare. He smirked in return.Hermione turned back to her potion.

_CRASH!_

The lour sound of shattering glass filled the room, and everyone snapped their heads to where Annabeth Littledon sat, next to Malfoy. Her face had turned pale and she looked like she was trying very hard not to clutch her left arm, he face was contorted in absolute pain.

As Hermione looked from Annabeth, then the shattered glass and back she saw Snape out of the corner of her eye. He soon gained her full attention. He was slightly hunched over his desk, his eyes wide in surprise. But he quickly regained his full composure and turned towards Annabeth.

"Sir, I think Annabeth is ill." someone said in the back of the class.

"Annabeth." he said. "If you are not feeling well I suggest that you go to the hospital wing. Tell Madame Promfrey what happened, I shall be along shortly to check on you." Everyone in the class looked from Annabeth to Snape and back again, everyone except Hermione. Her eyes were fixed on Snape. There was something in his eyes, and the tone of his voice that was telling Hermione that Snape was not instructing Annabeth to go to the hospital wing, but somewhere else.

Annabeth seemed to fully understand what ever message Snape was telling her, for she quickly nodded, and stood saying "Thank you, Professor." and left the room quickly. When the door closed behind her everyone turned towards Snape.

"Class dismissed." everyone looked astonished, there was still an hour and fifteen minutes left to class. "I said, class dismissed." Snape repeated his command as no one moved.

"But, Professor." Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff started. "We still have just over an hour over class left until dinner."

"I am well aware of the fact that there is still a significant amount of time left in class Mister McMillan." Hermione could tell that his temper was rising. "However, I have dismissed all of you. NOW OUT!" Without further initiative the twelve students began to pack away there things and leave.

* * *

"Well, that was odd." Ron said. As they emerged out of the classroom last.

"I hope Annabeth's ok." Hermione nervously stated.

"What!" both Harry and Ron exclaimed, turning on Hermione.

"Hermione, you realize your talking about Annabeth, Annabeth Littledon."

"Yes. I'm surprised you two are-OH!" in all the events of the past month and her inner strife Hermione had forgotten one very important thing. "I forgot to tell you!" she quickly dove into the story of who Annabeth Littledon really was.

"Blimey," said Ron, when they finished. "So you mean, whoa--well, it's understandable why she would be here to protect Harry, but what about you? And Malfoy!"

"I don't know, that's what I was wondering too." Hermione said, "I mean M-" she paused, she wondered if it was wise to tell her friends about why the Death Eaters where after Malfoy. Finally deciding that she did not want to loose the new friend that she only had for a just under a week, if he were to find out, she decided not to. "I don't know."

"It's all odd. _Doxy Wings_," Harry said the password to the Gryffindor common room. They walked to the corner by the fire and placed their book bags down, before sitting in their favorites chairs. They sat in silence for five minutes before someone spoke.

"What do you say we go down to the Quidditch Pitch before dinner and practice before the practice tonight?" Ron asked.

"Alright," Harry shrugged. "Want to come Hermione?"

"All right, let me just grab a book."

* * *

An hour later the three friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron with broomsticks in hand. All three were starving and hungrily shoved food onto their plates. After Hermione began eating her eyes scanned the Slytherin table. Malfoy sat at his new spot at the end of the table, reading the _Evening Prophet._ Annabeth, however, was no were in sight. Her respected spot next to Malfoy was empty. Hermione then looked to the staff table and found that all of the teachers were there except for one: Snape.

"We're going to head back to the Pitch before practice starts, want to come Hermione?" asked Ron as he and Harry stood after finishing their plates.

"No, I don't think I will. I should start my homework."

"Suit yourself."

"Hey Ginny, Dean, Demelza!" Harry called to the people half way down the table. "Pitch, one hour. Don't be late, I've got some new plays to try." the three Gryffindor Chasers nodded. Hermione watched as her two friends left the hall, stopping to remind the Beaters, Peakes and Coote, about practice.

Hermione finished her meal and left the hall, but instead of going back to the Gryffindor common room she went to the Hospital Wing. She was there within five-minutes. She opened the door to see Madame Promfrey standing over a sickly looking first year.

"Excuse, Madame Promfrey?"

"Yes, dear."

"If Annabeth Littledon here?"

"No, I'm afraid she isn't."

_Odd_, Hermione thought. "Ok, thank you."

There was something amiss. Thinking of only one more place that Annabeth could be, she set of at a fast walk to find the one person who could tell her.

* * *

"Malfoy?" she whispered, looking in the library. "Malfoy?" She found him towards the back, looking in a book. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him farther towards the back of the library.

"What in the h-Granger?"  
"Yes."

"What do you think you doing? Trying to scare me to death?"

"Look, is Annabeth in the Slytherin Common Room?"

"No, wh-"

"Is she in her dormitory?"

"No-"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I made a first year check. What's all this about? I've told you once before that's you're going insane, you seem to be proving me right." He smirked and she gave him a glare before returning to why she was here.

"She isn't in the Hospital Wing-"

"What?" Malfoy asked, Granger must be going crazy. "Of course she is, where else would she-"

"No, she isn't. I just came from there."

There was a silence while Malfoy took in the news and thought.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Hermione asked. She didn't like the idea that Ryn had disappeared so suddenly, and Snape's odd behavior.

"No," he paused. "Come to think of it. This isn't the first time she's done this."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's what I leave you with today.

**StarPheonix: **Thank you for the review!

**GuardGirl07: **lol. Did you end up going to get your book at midnight? Thanks for the review!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666: **Thanks! I'll be sure to check out your story! Thanks for reviewing!

**lovely ravenclaw: **Hope you enjoy book six as well! Thanks for reviewing!

**Exploded toilet bowl: **Glad to hear that Draco wasn't too open. I think I might have dared to leave a cliffhanger…bad me….lol. Well, Thanks for the review!

**phylicia13: **Same with me! I want to see it so bad! Well, thanks for reviewing!

**stephanie: **Hope you have fun out of town! Thanks for reviewing!

**Spork Princess: **I know what you mean! I couldn't believe it! It's like fan fiction writers where right in thinking that he does have a heart. I too wonder what will happen to him, hope nothing to serious….Guess we all just have to wait…darn. Like I said before, I won't be changing anything, though I wondered what I was going to do. But I won't be. Thanks for reviewing!

**meghan: **Thanks for your review!

**HarahettaMonkeyKing: **I've been trying for sometime to come up with a different summary…but I'm having a hard time so if you have any ideas of how I could write it, then by all means let me know! And yeah, I'm aware of my grammatical errors, I get so involved in writing that I don't realize what I'm typing. Perfect? Wow, what a compliment, thank you. And thanks for adding me to your favorites. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hazelocean: **Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate it.

If you have any questions just ask!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: **I once had this dream that I owned Harry Potter, but then I realized that it was just a dream.

**Author's Note:** I am happy to say that this fic has become the longest one I have written! And there's still more to go! So let's get on with the story!

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Seventeen**

"You know Granger, curiosity killed the cat." Malfoy drawled as he and Hermione patrolled the seventh floor corridor the week after Annabeth's sudden disappearance and Snape's odd behavior.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a cat." Hermione snapped. Annabeth had disappeared four times in the past week, including this afternoon. And as Malfoy had told her last Wednesday, Annabeth was prone to doing this. He said that in the first couple of months of school she would disappear Saturdays and Sundays. And sometimes late at night on school nights.

But the disappearances were becoming more and more common and Hermione couldn't stand it. She had tried checking to see where Annabeth had gone by looking at Harry's map of the school: The Marauder's Map. She searched every corner of the school on the map, looking over people's names twice just to make sure she didn't overlook her. She even looked for Ryn's name, just incase her moving dot was titled under Annabeth's true identity. But Annabeth was no where to be seen. And what was more was that whenever Annabeth was gone, so was Snape. Hermione knew that something was amiss, and she was determined to find out what.

Hermione remembered last Friday, two days after the incident in Snape's class. As she and Malfoy were patrolling to halls.

_"You know Malfoy. You and Harry are a lot more alike than you think." Hermione said, with the biggest smirk covering her face._

_Malfoy nearly choked, and Hermione laughed at the look of utter disgust on his face. "Excuse me, but Potter and I will never be a like. For one th-"  
"AAAAHHHHH" Hermione and Malfoy whipped around the see Annabeth doubled over in pain. Without thinking they both ran towards her._

_"What is it?" Hermione asked as she and Malfoy each took a hold of one of Annabeth's arms and made her sit down._

_"It's, it's nothing. I think I'll go to Madame Pomfrey's. Finish your patrols, and be alert for anything odd."_

_"Isn't that what we always do on patrols?" Malfoy sarcastically asked._

_"You know what I mean, Draco." Annabeth snapped before running towards the Hospital Wing, but going in the wrong direction._

And then there was earlier today, in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_"Who can tell me the characteristics of a Werewolf?" Tonks asked her N.E.W.T.S. class. Hermione's hand instantly shot up into the air. "Yes, Ms. Granger."_

_"A werewolf transforms-" A loud gasp of surprise interrupted Hermione's explanation. All heads turned towards the back of the class where Annabeth sat, her face contorted in pain._

_"Ms. Littledon, is everything alright?" Tonks asked, her face showing true worry for her sister._

_"Professor Tonks." she looked Tonks straight in the eye trying to convey a hidden message. "I'm not feeling well, may I go to the Hospital Wing?"_

_Tonks nodded in full understanding. "Of course."_

_"Thank you, Professor." and with that she was gone, clutching her left arm._

And now, as Hermione walked her patrols, Annabeth had yet to show up. Even after her and Malfoy found out that they were being followed on patrols Annabeth still followed them. Sometimes she would even walk with them, instead of in the shadows. But tonight she was missing. She hadn't been seen all day, not since leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Malfoy gave a deep sigh. "Look Granger, I'm sure she's fine."

"Malfoy, all of my years of being friends with Harry and Ron has given a gut instinct about these situations. Something is not right."

* * *

Of all the places that Hogwart's held Hermione's favorite was probably the Astronomy tower. You had the best view of the grounds from here, for it was the tallest tower of the school. You could see over the top of the Forbidden Forest, extending far into the horizon. You could see the lake shimmering below, Hagrid's cabin, the green houses, and the Quidditch Pitch. It truly showed the beauty of Hogwarts.

Hermione stood in the Astronomy tower the next day looking at the Quidditch Pitch in the distance. When she left this morning to visit her parents the Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had just started. And now, two hours later, it was still going on. She could see blue and yellow blurs weaving in and out of each other through the lightly falling snow. She could hear the roars of support coming from the Pitch and Luna's, who was commentating say, "Oh, and look. Hufflepuff's scored another goal. That makes it, 200-110, in favor of Ravenclaw, but enough about that, if you look above the Hufflepuff goal posts you'll see a cloud that resembles the Crumple-Horned Snorkack-"

"You're not down at the game." Hermione jumped, and turned towards the door while instinctively grabbing her wand. She let out a relieved breath as she saw Malfoy leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest, smirking.

"I just got back." she said.

"I'm surprised Potter and the Weasley's aren't with you."

Hermione gave small laugh. "They're down watching the game. This game determines who they'll be playing for the cup and they wanted to see who it is going to be." she paused, why aren't you down at the game?"

"I was waiting for you." he said as he began to walk towards the window and Hermione.

"How sweet." Hermione said, mocking someone who was telling their boyfriend how sweet something was.

"Don't get used to it." he smirked, as he leaned his forearms on the railing of the tower. Hermione smirked in return.

"Don't worry, I won't." she replied nonchalantly. Malfoy gave a small laugh.

Something was happening to Hermione. She wasn't sure what it was, or why. All she knew was that she liked it. She had only been friends with Malfoy for a little over two weeks, but they had grown quite close. And with each passing day their bond became stronger and stronger. The more she knew Malfoy the more she liked him. He was different, but it wasn't a bad different. It was a good different.

As her mind began to think Hermione's gaze left the Quidditch game to the entrance to the castle. The oak doors flew open and lone figure could be seen hurriedly running towards the Forbidden Forest. Hermione saw that as the person walked their appearance began to change, their hair became evenly cut and darker. Hermione instantly knew who it was.

"Is that?-" Malfoy asked, looking at Ryn as she walked.

"Ryn." they finished together. Malfoy as a question and Hermione as a statement.

Before Hermione realized what she was doing she grabbed Malfoy's hand and began to run towards the door of the tower. "Come on."

* * *

"Now I'm convinced you've gone off your rocker, Granger. What the bloody hell do you think you're doing." Malfoy said as he and Hermione approached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione stopped abruptly and let go of Malfoy's hand as she turned to face him.

"We're following Ryn."

"In there!" he pointed to the forest. Malfoy's first visit to the forest in his first year was enough to last a life time.

"Yes, 'in there'" she mocked.

"Granger, it's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason."

"Do my ears deceive me? Malfoy, obeying the rules?" the playful manner of teasing the other had temporarily surfaced in Hermione, she smirked. "Look, if you don't want to come, then don't. I mean if you're scared or whatever than don't come." Malfoy scowled at her and she knew she had said the right thing to get him to come with. "Then fine, don't come. I'll go by myself. But think about it. Ryn, alone, while everyone else is at the Quidditch Pitch. And she's going into the forest. Don't tell me that something isn't wrong."

Malfoy looked like he was having an inward battle with himself. Finally he gave a frustrated sigh and stalked into the forest. Hermione beamed and followed.

"_Lumos"_ Hermione whispered to her wand.. She and Malfoy had been following the trail of newly broken branches for five minutes. They could hear Ryn walking a head of them somewhere, even if they couldn't see her. _"Lumos,"_ Malfoy followed suit

Hermione heard the breaking of twigs on the ground to the right of her and froze. She could see the outline of a centaur. Hermione quickly grabbed hers and Malfoy's wands and hid their glowing ends.

"What do you think-"

"SSHHHH" she hissed. After making sure that the centaur galloped away, Hermione let out a sigh of relief and handed Malfoy's wand back to him.

"What was that for."

"Centaurs. They don't like it when humans enter the forest." she whispered.

"And you brought me in here!" he whispered on a yell.

"You came in here on your own."

"You tricked me!"

"Did not."

"Book worm"

"Pig head."

"Over confident witch."

"Egotistica-"

"SSHH." Malfoy's hand shot up to Hermione's mouth to keep her from talking.

They were now so deep into the forest that there was no snow on the ground because the trees were so close together and thick that the snow couldn't get through the branches. Just ahead of them was a clearing where two silhouettes stood, arguing. As quietly as they could the two teenagers moved closer.

"They shall be here in ten minutes time." said a male voice. Hermione slowly turned her head to look at Malfoy. When he heard the man speak his grip on his wand tightened and his face was full of anger.

"Lucius, I thought I explained to the Dark Lord that now was not a good time." the familiar voice of Ryn said.

"The Dark Lord makes up his own mind Ryn. Perhaps you forgot. Or perhaps it's because you truly don't want an attack to happen."

"Lucius, you know full and well that my loyalties lie with the Dark Lord." Hermione nearly fell over.

"Then I suggest that you return to the castle and keep yourself safe. They will be here in ten minutes time." With that, Lucius Malfoy turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness. Ryn screamed and kicked a near by tree before running back to the castle.

Hermione and Malfoy slowly walked back to the castle. Neither one speaking. Hermione's mind was turning one hundred mile per hour. _"Lucius, you know full and well that my loyalties lie with the Dark Lord."_ Hermione couldn't believe it. Ryn, was a Death Eater? No, it couldn't be possible.

Without warning the air became colder than it was. The temperature dropped and ice seemed to fill the air. It hurt to breathe, it was so cold. Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other. They had just reached the part of the forest were light was starting to penetrate the ground. But just as the air had turned ice, the sky and turned black, like someone turned off all of the lights. Then she heard it, the sound. It was almost like a sucking noise. There was movement behind them. Hermione and Malfoy slowly turned to see dark hooded figures just out of their sight, floating nearer and nearer.

Without warning Hermione began to feel the effects of the hooded figures. All happiness was beginning to be sucked from her as they horrid creatures came closer. She felt her knees slightly buckle. Malfoy grabbed Hermione by the shoulders as he saw her sway.

"Run." he stated before grabbing her hand and running from the forest and the dementors.

* * *

**Author's Note: **(smiles) La, la, la, la. Well? Did you like it?

**HarahettaMonkeyKing: **lol. Yeah, I get your drift. And thank you for your input on the summary, I'm really rethinking it now, I mean, I have been for a while, but now I'm really getting to it! So thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666: **I was happy to review your story! Thanks for reviewing mine!

**Exploded toilet bowl: **lol. I just had to leave the last chapter where I did. But what about now? What do you think of where I ended this chapte,…he he he, Thanks for reviewing!

**DMHg 2GETHER 4EVER: **I could say that in a way, she is seeing Snape…in a way. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**jesska-14: **I like your way of thinking, but that's all I'm going to say…Thanks for reviewing!

**meghan: **People are pulling their stories because of the HBP? Oh no. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Spork Princess: **I hear yeah about having no air conditioning in your computer room, same goes for me. Tis no fun, oh well. Hope you enjoyed your supper! Thanks for reviewing!

Feel free to ask if you have questions!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter…

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Eighteen**

Hermione and Draco ran from the forest as fast as they could, Draco leading the way with his hand clutched tightly around Hermione's. Their attempt to get to safety was failing by the second. They could feel the dementors coming nearer and nearer even as they ran.

_"..I'm afraid I'm the barer of bad news.." _The memory she wished to forget began to form in Hermione's mind. _"..attack on your home…"_ the words became stronger, _"…but sir, my parents…" _the bad memory began to consume her. _"attack……my parents…..bad news….attack…..attack…"_ the words circled in her mind like a nonstop merry-go-round.

They had reached the oak doors of the castle, but just like Hermione, Malfoy was also suffering from the dementors. They stood weak, on the steps of the castle, the dementors coming closer.

_Something happy._ Hermione knew what she had to do. _Happy memory, just one. _She racked her brain as three dementors were merely ten feet away. _Happy memory…got it!_

"_Expecto Patronum.._" Hermione tried the incantation, but only a silver mist left her wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" More silver mist came from the end of her wand, the dementors were closing in on the two. Malfoy was lying on the ground, trying to fight off his worst memory. Hermione focused all of her remaining energy on her happy memory. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" A silvery otter left Hermione's wand, heading straight for the dementors. The three dementors fled from the spell. Hermione let out a breath. She had chased off the three dementors closest to her and Malfoy, but as she looked towards the forest she could see more coming.

"Come on, Malfoy." Hermione weakly moved towards the oak doors, Malfoy hardly moved. She bent down and helped him stand. "Malfoy, we need to get inside and warn somebody." Using each other as support they opened the doors and walked in, slamming the doors once they were safely inside.

"Professor!" Hermione called to Professor McGonagall who was leaving the Great Hall.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." she looked at the two students who looked exhausted. "What happened to you two?"

"Dementors. In the forest. They're coming towards the school." Hermione breathed out, sitting against the wall as Malfoy leaned against the Slytherin hourglass for support.

"Dementors? Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid they are Professor McGonagall." the wise voice of Albus Dumbledore joined the conversation. "Ryn, here, just informed me that they were coming." he pointed to Ryn, who was standing beside him. "Professor, I need you to make the announcement, everyone student is to report to the Great Hall immediately. All teachers are to meet in the entrance hall." Professor McGonagall nodded before turning to go make the announcement. "I shall not ask what you two were doing in the forest." Dumbledore turned to Hermione and Malfoy, despite the situation his eyes were still twinkling. "But I suggest you eat this." with the wave of his wand chocolate appeared in the air in front of Hermione and Malfoy.

Hermione grabbed the chocolate and took a huge bite. The effects were instant. Warmth began to fill Hermione and happiness seemed to come back into the world. The warmth made her oblivious to the world around as she kept eating the chocolate. She didn't even realize that Professor McGonagall had already made her announcement.

"Ryn, if you will alert those at Hogsmeade Station. And then join them." Ryn nodded, and left. Hermione glared at her retreating figure as it disappeared through the oak doors. Then she remembered.

She stood as she finished her last bit of chocolate. "Professor, Ryn-" Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Hermione. "I'm afraid now is not the time Ms. Granger. If you and Mr. Malfoy will follow me." Without waiting for a response the Headmaster went into the Great Hall.

Hermione and Draco followed Dumbledore into the hall, following him straight to the head table. "here." he waved his wand once again and more chocolate appeared for Hermione and Malfoy to eat. They did so without hesitation.

Students began to file into the Great Hall, looks of worry covering their faces. A loud talk filled the air as more and more people came in and sat at their respected house tables. Hermione saw Harry and Ron enter the room, their eyes searching for someone. Finally their gazes rested on her, both asking the question 'What happened' she just gave them a small smile. After it looked like every student was in the hall Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, his wish was obeyed immediately.

"I am afraid that our school has come across the path of dementors." a unified gasp filled the air, and talking broke out once more. Again, Dumbledore raised his hands. "I assure you that you have no need to worry, and that everything is being taken care of. In the time being, I ask that you stay in the Great Hall. The Head Boy and Girl" he motioned towards Hermione and Malfoy. "Are in charge. Teachers will be checking in on everybody periodically. You will be informed when it is safe to go back to you common rooms. Until that time stay here and behave. Thank you." he let worried and excited chatter fill the room while he turned towards Hermione and Malfoy.

"As I said, you two are in charge. Feel free to give punishments when needed, teachers will be checking in on everybody periodically. No one is to leave. I would like you two to patrol the hall every now and then. To make sure everything stays calm. Understand?" Hermione and Malfoy both nodded. "Good. I must leave now. Oh and before I do." he waved his wand and two more pieces of chocolate appeared. With that he left.

Hermione and Malfoy ate the last pieces of chocolate in silence. Neither looked anywhere, they both just stared into space. As Hermione finished her chocolate she could see Harry and Ron pushing their way through the crowded hall to get to where Hermione sat. With one final gulp Hermione turned to Malfoy, "I think I'll go talk to Harry and Ron." he nodded without taking his gaze from the spot somewhere in front of him. Hermione quickly got up, and met Harry and Ron half way to the high table, and grabbed each of them by the arm and pulled them to a secluded part of the room so she could tell them what happened.

* * *

"So, Ryn and Malfoy were talking about an attack?" Hermione nodded.

"She told him that she didn't think it was time for an attack. And then he questioned where her loyalties lie and she said they lied with Voldemort." Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

"You don't think she's really a Death Eater, do you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. But all the signs point to it. Think about it, whenever she's disappeared this past week she was always clutching her arm. And now that I think about it, Snape is gone a lot of the time too. It all adds up!" Ron and Harry nodded, agreeing with Hermione. "They were talking about an attack and the dementors showed up. Hardly a coincidence."

"But Ryn works for the order. Do you think she's a spy? Like Snape?" Harry thoughtfully asked.

"I dunno, she could be."

"Yeah, but we hardly trust Snape. Who says she isn't the same?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Dumbledore trusts Snape, and that's enough for me. As it should be for you."

"But he's a git!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And besides. This is Ryn we're talking about. Tonks sister!" The three sat in silence for a moment.

"Wait a minute." said Harry, breaking the silence. "Hermione, what were you doing in the forest by yourself."

Hermione froze. She had intentionally left Malfoy's name out of the conversation. "Well, I er- the thing is."

"Yes?"

"I wasn't" she finished quietly and quickly shot a nervous glance at Malfoy. Her hopes in keeping the glance unnoticed failed.

"Malfoy!" Harry whispered.

"What!" Ron nearly yelled.

"SSHH!"

"Hermione, why did you go into the forest with Malfoy!"

"That doesn't matter at the moment."

"Yes it does-"

"Granger,"

_Speak of the devil_ Hermione thought.

"We should patrol now." Malfoy drawled.

"Right, I guess I have to go. I'll talk to you too later. Ok." Without hesitation Hermione walked away, quickly, with Malfoy.

"You have impeccable timing." Hermione whispered as she and Malfoy walked around the hall.

"Oh really?" she nodded.

* * *

The two were making their way back to the teachers table when Hermione saw Pansy Parkinson tormenting a second year from Hufflepuff.

"Leaver her alone Parkinson. And that will be five points from Slytherin."

"Don't tell me what to do Mudblood." Pansy began to advance towards Hermione.

Hermione felt her stomach drop. She had never let the term bother her since second year, but now…..

"I suggest you do what she says Pansy. You don't want more points taken away for insulting the Head Girl, do you?" Malfoy drawled, stepping in between the two girls.

"What's this Draco? Defending a Mudblood? In light of recent of events and now this would I have to say I'm quite surprised. Perhaps your going soft?" she sneered.

"Perhaps I am. Is there something you want to do about it?" Malfoy glared daggers at Pansy. Without a further word, Pansy stormed off towards the Slytherin table.

* * *

An hour later dinner appeared on the tables and people began to eat, Hermione and Malfoy sat at the head table to watch over everybody else.

Instead of eating Hermione pushed her food around on her plate. Ever since Pansy had called Hermione a Mudblood Hermione became withdrawn. She blamed her behavior on the fact that she hadn't heard the term in so long, she hadn't been expecting. But deep down she knew that that wasn't the reason. Hearing the term again made Hermione realize who her new friend truly was. In light of learning about Draco's recent past, and taking him as a new friend Hermione had forgotten what her and Malfoy's relationship was like before.

They hated each other. It seemed that Malfoy saved the term Mudblood only for Hermione. They spent every waking moment loathing one another. But that boy, that man who she had once known was now a close friend, he was her confidant. He seemed to truly understand, he had become a sort of back bone for her.

Who was to say that he wasn't going to go back to his old ways? For the first time Hermione seemed to truly realize that her new friend was indeed the Draco Malfoy.

"Five Galleons says that Crabbe eats that entire tray full of chicken, plus a whole pie for dessert." Malfoy said, pointing his fork in Crabbe's direction. He looked in Hermione's direction when she gave no response. "You know, pushing the food around doesn't make it disappear. You have to eat it." he said sarcastically.

Hermione was finally pulled from her thoughtful state. "Wha-oh."

Malfoy looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's just-"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Ha, and I'm the Minister of Magic. What?'

Deciding she had no way out Hermione hesitantly told him what she had been thinking. His face fell with each word she spoke.

Draco heaved a deep sigh, and placed his fork on his plate. "Look Granger. When, everything happened starting with those summers a few years ago and ending with just this past year, I promised myself one thing. That I would never use that insult again.

"I was wrong, and for some odd reason I'm openly saying it." Hermione gave him a small smile. "Malfoy's don't admit they were wrong. But I am. I promised myself I wouldn't and-" he paused. Was he really going to say what he was about to? "I promise you too."

"Really?" Hermione was taken aback.

Malfoy nodded. "For reasons which I can't explain, for I don't know the reason. Yes." he paused and gave Hermione a smirk, which she returned. "Now, five Galleons says that Crabbe will finish that entire plate of chicken himself and then eat and entire pie for desert."

"That's disgusting! He wouldn't!"

"I'm betting that he will."

"Five Galleons?"

"Five Galleons."

"Deal."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you think? People are a little OOC, but that's what you get for writing a fiction like this one.

**HarahettaMonkeyKing: **Yikes, well. I hope this was fast enough of an update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Exploded toilet bowl:** Sorry for leaving you there, but I couldn't resist! Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **"Evil murdering traitor!" I KNOW! I couldn't believe it. I had to restrain myself from screaming so I wouldn't wake up the house! Yeah, I thought of what would happen if I did alter it, but decided against it. I wouldn't be able to make it work! So I'm keeping the story as I started it and I intend to end it the way that I planned. Hm, cheez-its. Interesting. Might I suggest using Febreeze or something to help the smell of the room they are in, that way the room doesn't smell that bad….Thanks for reviewing! (Runs from toothbrushes and bubbles)

**dixie15: **No worries, I will continue the story until it ends! Thanks for reviewing!

**DMHg 2GETHER 4EVER: **Perhaps…Thanks for reviewing!

I'm so glad that you like the story and I'm happy to get your reviews!

If you have a question just ask!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer:** After drinking my cup of tea and consulting pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future _(as instructed by Professor Trewlaney) I have come to the conclusion that I don't own Harry Potter and I will not own it in the future….maybe I should have seen the Grim instead….

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but for some reason I just wasn't in a writing mood. Which is odd, cause I usually am. Anyways. I'm back and ready for action! On with the story we go!

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Nineteen**

"Absolutely disgusting." Hermione muttered as she handed a smirking Malfoy five Galleons. "Barbaric."

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall at 10:00. Without saying a word he swiftly walked to the Head Table where Hermione and Malfoy sat in silence.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I take it everything is going well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good. Well, the problem has been fixed, and all dementors are gone." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "However, I believe that it will be better for all students to sleep here tonight while the teachers check the entire castle." Hermione and Malfoy nodded in agreement. "So," With the flick of his wand the house tables disappeared, making those who were sitting at them fall to the ground in a unified umph. People began to stand, rubbing their backsides, semi-glaring at their headmaster. Dumbledore looked on with a big smile on his face and the twinkle in his eye shining brighter than ever. It took much self control on Hermione's part not to laugh and keep her face straight. Malfoy, however, openly smirked.

With another wave of his wand purple sleeping bags lined the hall. "You all," Dumbledore started talking again. "Shall be sleeping in the Great Hall tonight." A groan ran across the students. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are still in charge. Professors will be checking in periodically. Pleasant Dreams." He turned towards Hermione and Malfoy, gave a small wink, and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione lay awake staring at the starry ceiling of the Great Hall, the only sound around her was the sea of even breathing coming from her school mates. The crescent moon and the stars brightly smiled down as clouds moved in and out of ceiling, much like the night sky outside.

It was well past midnight and Hermione had the feeling that she was the only one awake in the entire hall. The events of the past day kept playing through her mind, keeping her awake. She had passed over the events of the day until that moment finally seemed to dawn upon her.

It was her happy memory, though it was more of a thought. After everything that happened earlier she hardly noticed what it was, she never comprehended it until now, and it wouldn't let her go to sleep.

It really wasn't a memory, no, it was more of the present. For it hadn't happened in the past, it was something that had happened mere minutes before. She knew that it probably shouldn't have been her happy memory, happy thought. But she could not deny that it was the happiest she had felt in a very long time. It was the thought of Malfoy's hand clutched tightly around hers as they ran towards the forest and then out again.

With a deep sigh, Hermione turned on her side with her back facing Malfoy and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"So, are you going anywhere for the holiday?" Hermione asked Malfoy the following Friday night on their patrols.

"Don't have anywhere to go, do I?" Malfoy said, not caring. Hermione looked at the ground.

"No, I-" was all she could get out.

"I'd rather be here anyways."

"Away from it all," Hermione added, thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I don't know…"

* * *

With the end of term coming near students were packed with work. Mostly fifth years and seventh years, due to the fact that they had O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, spent most of her time in the common room writing away on a piece of parchment. On the Monday before the holiday Hermione found herself doing exactly that, minus Harry and Ron who were due back from Quidditch Practice any minute. A mere one minute later the portrait hole burst open to reveal the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Harry and Ron bringing up the end.

"Well, I think I'm off to bed." Ron said, as the entered. Hermione gave a small huff and Harry caught Ron's sleeve.

"Sorry mate, but we've got a Potions essay due tomorrow that we haven't started yet."

"Not to mention Professor McGonagall's essay, too." Hermione piped up, not taking her eyes or her quill of her essay.

"Oh, alright." Ron reluctantly agreed.

An hour later Hermione, Harry, and Ron were the last three people in the common room. "How in bloody hell,"

"Ron!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione and continued on with his rant, "am I supposed to tell Snape how each ingredient of the Strengthening Potion is essential! It's impossible."

"Honestly Ron, did you expect this year to be easy? It's N.E.W.T.s year." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Nauseatingly Exhausting, my-" a loud thump interrupted Ron's rant. All three heads turned to the window by the fire place. Another loud thump sounded.

"What?' Harry said, as the three simultaneously got up and approached the window. A small brown owl could barely be seen ramming into the window, as if it didn't know it was there.

"PIG!" Ron yelled, before throwing open the window and letting the over excited bird zoom around the heads, a letter clutched tightly in it's beak. "Get down here you unruly bird!" Without stopping Pig zoomed around the heads, dropping the letter as he passed Ron and then flew out the window to return to the owlry.

Ron hastily opened the letter and read it. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed upon finishing the letter.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"Mom says to invite you two to spend the holiday with us at the Burrow."

"Count me in." Harry said, happily.

"Hermione?"

Hermione stared at the rug, not looking at Harry or Ron. "I don't think I'll come." she said quietly.

"What?" Ron asked, even though he heard her perfectly well.

"But-" Harry started.

"I really appreciate the invitation, really I do, but I'd like to stay here, closer to my parents. I'm sorry, but you have to understand."

"But you'll be alone" Ron said, quietly.

Hermione gave a small, soft smile. "Not really." She said, only loud enough for herself to hear.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around fast, and the term came to an end.

"You're sure you don't want to come along?" Ginny asked, as Hermione was saying her good byes to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Fred said that Mum was disappointed when she heard you weren't coming."

Hermione felt a slight pang of guilt. "Really, guys, I'll be fine. It's something I need to go." She said.

"If you insist." Ginny said shrugging.

Hermione gave them all a hug, "Have a Happy Christmas!"

"Don't forget to write us, Hermione!" Harry called as he and the two Weasley's were pushed throw the doors of the castle by the crowd that was leaving.

Hermione gave one last wave and left for Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Granger. All alone. Poor, poor Granger." A sarcastic voice remarked from behind Hermione as she made her way to the seventh floor.

"Malfoy," Hermione smirked, upon seeing the boy leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest.

"Off to somewhere Granger? Perhaps you'd like some company" he asked, stepping to her side, and walking with her up the stairs that led to the seventh floor.

"Perhaps, though if you mean yourself than I think I'll be fine." she smirked.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're spending the holiday alone. No Potter and Weasle at your side. Did you finally discover them for the idiots that they truly are?"

Hermione smacked Malfoy on the shoulder. "I'm not spending my holiday alone." she said, looking at him. "No one should spend the holidays alone. _Fizzing Whizbees._" The stone gargoyle hopped aside, and let the two Heads step onto the moving staircase.

Hermione was about to knock on the door to Dumbledore's office when the voices on the other side stopped her.

"….told who was responsible for the attack on the Granger's." came the unmistakable voice of Professor Severus Snape.

"Really?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes," it was Ryn. "Bellatrix Lestrang, a man by the name of Nott, and Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione froze, her hand was still in mid air ready to knock. Her arm slowly dropped to her side, and she looked at Malfoy. It was like he was standing there, the man who caused her parents so much pain. It was like he was standing before her.

His face was expressionless. He was staring at the door, straight through Hermione. The two finally locked eyes, and the minute they did, Malfoy left. His cloak flying out behind him.

* * *

Hermione stared at the white wall of the Janus Thickery ward. Her mind was spinning. She couldn't believe it. Malfoy's father. She felt a pang of hatred run through her body and she gripped her parents hands even tighter.

Hermione's mother began to hum a soft tune, and she immediately recognized it. _Feed the Birds_ was a song from one of Hermione's beloved childhood movies _Mary Poppins._ When she was younger she wouldn't go to bed unless her mother sang the song to her. The beautiful words and her mother's beautiful voice were always able to make her fall into a peaceful sleep. Perhaps this was a sign that her mother was truly recovering.

She listened on and could hear Mrs. Longbottom humming behind her. A small smile tugged at Hermione's lips, the two tunes clashed horribly. She began to calm down, despite the news she had heard earlier. There was nothing she could do about it now.

All to suddenly Hermione's mother stopped humming. Hermione looked at her mom and saw that she was staring at the bed next to her, a sad expression on her face. Hermione slowly followed her mother's gaze.

Hermione's father was sitting up right, but his head was leaning to the side and his eyes were closed. "Dad?" Hermione slightly shook his hand, and it was the first time she realized that his hand was limp in hers, and it was growing cold.

"Dad?" she shook his hand harder. "No. Dad, get up. Dad? Please no." he wasn't moving. Hermione jumped to her feet and slightly shook her father by the shoulders. "DAD! NO! PLEASE NO! DAD!" she didn't care if she was yelling.

"What is going-" the voice of the head Healer said, and her foot steps could be heard hurriedly walking towards Hermione. "Will you kindly lower- oh dear."

Hermione was now resting her head on her Father's chest, sobbing harder than she ever though possible. "No, it can't be. Please." she muttered over and over again.

"Oh dear." the Healer quietly said, as she flicked her wand, signaling for assistance.

Mrs. Longbottom stopped humming and the entire ward went quiet as Hermione continued to cry…

* * *

Malfoy slowly walked up the Astronomy Tower that night. He hadn't stopped walking all day. He didn't even stop to get lunch or dinner. He merely walked into the hall, picked up a few pieces of food and then walked from the hall. He was happy it was the holiday, for it meant that the corridors ere basically empty and he didn't have waste his breath on anyone.

He should have known. His Father escapes from Azkaban and that same night there's an attack on the Granger's. "Typical." he said under his breath. He hated himself, because he hated his father. "It couldn't have been anyone else!" he nearly yelled. He had grown to like Hermione very much, she was the closest friend he had. But she was more, he couldn't quite place what it was, but she was just that, and he didn't mind at all. And now, someone who was closely related to him had caused her pain, and he hated himself for it.

He threw open the door to the top of the tower and walked into the night air.

Surprisingly, he wasn't alone.

"Granger?" the bushy haired girl was leaning against the edge of the tower, staring into the night.

Hermione slowly turned towards Malfoy, exposing him to her tear streaked face. "What happened?" he curiously asked, stepping towards her.

"Gone." she whispered.

"Gone? What are you-"

"He's gone."

"Granger, who?"

"He's gone, my dad. He's d-" she didn't finish her sentence as a new wave of tears began to join the old ones, and her weak knees finally gave way.

Before she could hit the ground, Malfoy steadied her, his hands wrapping around her mid back, and one rested on top of her shoulder. Slowly, he guided her to sit on the ground. He silently sat beside her.

Without either of them realizing what was happening, Hermione found herself crying onto the shoulder of Malfoy. Draco sat rigidly for a moment, not really sure what to do. Then, ever so slowly, he wrapped his arm around her shaking body, and rubbed her back.

After five minutes Hermione's cries drifted into sniffles. Slowly, Malfoy grabbed her by the shoulder's and looked into her eyes. "Granger, I-" he wasn't used to doing this, it was something he never did. But he knew that she needed it, and he felt he had to say it. "I-" he continued to stare into her eyes, and found that he could do it. "I'm sorry."

A silent tear leaked from her eye and slowly made it's way down her cheek. In the years to come Malfoy would never understand what led him to do what he was about to, he would never have a reason for it, but it didn't matter. He slowly pushed back the hair that was hiding Hermione's face, and lightly and slowly kissed away that single tear.

"If it weren't for my father-"

Without his realizing, Hermione was once again crying on his shoulder, her arms clutched tightly around his neck.

He hated his father. He had taken his mother from himself, and now he had take Hermione's father from her. He held Hermione tighter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A long awaited chapter, no? What do you think? To soon? Oh well, cause there's no going back now!

**Pip08:** Thanks. I agree, I don't like that he died. But I guess J.K. Rowling has her reasons…right? Have fun where ever you go, when you're gone! Thanks for reviewing!

**Phylicia13: **No, I meant about seeing Rent. You've been in SOM! Cool! That would be one of my dreams, to perform in production of it. What character where you? Thanks for reviewing!

**Chloe Corrona: **Glad you like the title and my name! Rent and The Sound of Music are awesome! Sorry about grammar mistakes, I just get into typing and don't realize what it is that I typed! I love Wicked (I'm listening to it right now!)! Eek! I haven't seen it either! But it's coming to my town in August…of 2006. Oh well, Thanks for reviewing!

**Spork Princess: **lol…well, Thanks for the review!

**Exploded toilet bowl: **He did finish the food, silly Crabbe! Thanks for reviewing!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **It was so sad….I couldn't believe it! Hey cool! A shrine! Thanks for reviewing!

**natyslacks: **hhmmm is she a spy, is she not?..I dunno…he he…Bloody Snape is right! And I liked him too….so sad. Yes, I will be continuing this story until the end, it is after all, fan fiction! Thanks for reviewing!

**robstarluver: **I didn't even notice that I put Lang. Didn't even see it, and I don't know why I did….oh well…thanks for pointing it out! And for reviewing!

**DMHg 2GETHER 4EVER: **I could never break up "the Golden Trio"…just something I wouldn't be able to do if I wanted to…Thanks for reviewing!

**mrsbnm-of09: **Hey cool! I'm on your email alert! Thanks! Is Ryn a spy? We shall find out soon enough…he he…thanks for your input and for reviewing!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666, harrylover, bloody heart, **and **Stella9876: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

If you have a question please ask…

More to come soon

The Lonely Goatherd


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: I…don't…own…Harry…Potter…sigh…**

**Author's Note: **OMG! I can't believe it! Chapter 20! It seems like I was just beginning to write chapter one! Oh, how time flies. I'm sorry this wasn't up yesterday, I saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with my friends and then they all came back to my house, so yeah…Well, I'll stop talking and continue with the story!…

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twenty**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The red and purple sky gave light to the white morning that met her eyes. The sun was burning red and mysterious through the clouds as it began to rise. A thin, white blanket lightly covered the Astronomy Tower and herself. Gaining awareness of her surroundings she realized that her head was resting on something comfortable and warm. The thing began to shift and she realized that it was the reason she had woken up. All to suddenly the being moved and Hermione's right side met the ground.

She groaned as she slowly lifted herself back up to meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy, a smirk plastered on his pale face.

"Im, 'onna 'ill oo fer tha' un." Hermione mumbled as she rubbed the sleep and snow out of her eyes. Unexpectedly, Hermione was picked up and she felt her feet touch solid stone ground. Her eyes adjusted and she finally took in her surroundings.

She and Malfoy were still on the Astronomy Tower, the sun was a beat red and was rising through the clouds and into the sky. A new, thin blanket of snow covered the grounds, the castle, and herself. She turned her attention to Malfoy who was, also, complete covered is snow. Except, that is, for his left side and shoulder, where Hermione had recently been lying. Malfoy began to wipe the snow away and Hermione followed suit, turning her attention to the grounds.

She could see Hagrid's hut in the distance, smoke billowing from the chimney. She could just make out the giant form of Hagrid in front of the hut, watching on as his dog Fang pouncing in and out of the snow. Her gaze turned to the forest. Where she could see a lone Thestral fly out of it's depths, circle in the air, and then dive back into the forest.

"Wha' time is it?" Hermione asked through a yawn.

"7:45." Malfoy simply replied. Hermione groaned. She had intended to sleep to all ends of this day. Malfoy gave a small chuckle.

"You know, Granger. You're really a sight in the morning." he said, trying not to laugh. Hermione looked at Malfoy with a I'm-likely-to-kill-you-look-if-you-even-think-about-saying-something-else, which only made Malfoy want to laugh harder.

Her eyes were half closed, and hazy. Her hair was disheveled, and frizzier than usual. Her shoulders were slouched and she could hardly stay on her own two feet. Plus, the freezing weather didn't help her demeanor either. Her skin was a rosy red, snow covered her, she was sniffling, and shaking slightly.

"Come on," Malfoy said through a grin. "It's freezing and breakfast will start soon."

Hermione gave a slight huff, and followed Malfoy through the door of the tower just as the sun fully lit the new day's sky.

* * *

Hermione stared into the light of the kitchen fire. The mesmerizing, dancing flames that seemed to calm her body. Dinner was going on above her and she was slightly embarrassed to be the only one eating at the Gryffindor table, as she was the only Gryffindor left in the school. So she found herself in the kitchens. 

She didn't mind. She didn't want to face anyone at the moment, not really. She just felt like being alone. So many things had gone wrong. Her parents were not supposed to have been attacked and her father was not supposed to be dead. How was it that when everything finally seemed to be going right for once, one simple event had to mess it up.

Her brain began to turn as she looked for an answer to her problems. Not wanting to think about anything, Hermione got up and moved to sit on the rug in front of the fire and let the flames hypnotize her.

She sat cross legged on the rug and before she knew it she lost control of the her mind. _She was learning how to ride a bike….she was opening presents on Christmas…she was eating chocolate's from a box….she was sitting at the movies…she was blowing out candles on her birthday cake….she was sitting on her father's knee as he read her a story…._

She couldn't escape it, no matter what she did. The memories kept flashing in front of her mind, and so did her father. Frustrated at having no control over the issue and wanting to forget, for once, Hermione through he butterbeer bottle, that she clutched, across the room.

"You ought to watch where you throw things, someone could loose an eye." Malfoy said, a little hint of amusement in his voice. His trade mark smirk was plastered on his face.

Hermione turned around and met Malfoy's gaze with a teary one. Malfoy's smirk left his face as he made his way to sit next to her in front of the fire. Hermione turned her gaze back to the fire. Malfoy's eyes, on the other hand, rested on Hermione.

He could see the flames of the fire dancing in her eyes and her tears that fell down her face. "Talk, Granger."

"I don't want to Malfoy."

"No, I know you don't. But you need to, and you know it." Malfoy turned his body so he was no longer facing the fire, but Hermione. Hermione determinedly focused her eyes on the fire.

"Look at me." Malfoy said, trying to catch her eyes.

"No." she barely whispered. Without saying anything else, Malfoy lightly took hold of Hermione's chin with his thumb and pointer finger and turned Hermione's face towards him.

She wasn't crying anymore, but streaks of tears could be seen along her cheeks.

"It hurts." He stated. He may have sounded a bit cruel, and she may not have wanted to talk about it, but he pursued the topic anyways.

"So much." she whispered before she once again found herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

She didn't cry anymore. It wasn't for the fact that she wouldn't, but she couldn't. She had cried herself out and there were no more tears to be shed. Just the feeling of heavy ache and loss.

After five minutes, Hermione pulled away from Malfoy and looked him in the eye. She had never seen the look in his eye that he had know, and she couldn't place it. His eyes were as cold as usual, but there wasn't something behind them. It was warm, almost kind, and definite understanding.

"Thank you." she said, her voice barely even managing a whisper. Malfoy merely nodded.

Without realizing what she was doing Hermione slowly leaned closer to Malfoy, closing the small gap between them and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

Sudden realization dawned upon Hermione and she pulled away from the kiss. She quickly stood, and turned to leave, when something caught her sleeve. She turned around to see Malfoy's hand clutching to her sleeve, staring into her eyes. Slower than Hermione could have imaged he stood, placed a hand on her cheek, and kissed her again.

* * *

Three days later brought the night before Christmas Eve and the funeral of Hermione's father. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron, Harry clutching her right hand and Ron her left, as Hermione continually shed tears. 

Her blurry gaze left the ground before her as she looked around. Family members, some she had known her whole life and some she had never met before, and friends shared in her grief. All silently mourning the loss of a brother, cousin, nephew, and friend. But what made it worse for Hermione was the fact that her mother, wasn't not allowed to attend the funeral. The Healer's at St. Mungo's said she wasn't well enough to leave. Hermione cried even harder, her own mother wasn't allowed to attend the funeral of her husband.

A warm, motherly hand clutched Hermione's shoulder. Without turning around Hermione knew that it was Mrs. Weasley. Hermione turned completely around and gave the red-headed woman a small smile of appreciation. Mrs. Weasley returned it. Just over Mrs. Weasley's left shoulder Hermione could make out platinum blonde hair in the last seat in the last row. Hermione's smile became more genuine as she turned back around.

* * *

"Really, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said at the end of the gathering after the funeral. "I'll be fine."

"Hermione, dear, I insist that you come back to the Burrow with us."

"Mrs. Weasley, I truly appreciate your invitation." A flash of blonde hair crossed Hermione's vision from the shadows of the room. "But I'd like to go back to Hogwarts. I'll be alright. I promise."

Mrs. Weasley was opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it. Despite the fact that she believed Hermione shouldn't be alone, she knew that there was no way she was going to sway the strong-willed girls decision. Instead, she gave a warm smile. "Alright.But I want you to write if anything is wrong." Hermione nodded and gave the woman a hug.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the sun was setting. 

"Mum, this is Draco Malfoy." Hermione said, motioning towards Malfoy. A large smile filled Mrs. Granger's face as she looked at her daughters hand entwined with the boy's next to her. Hermione knew that she had no explaining to do, for she knew that her mother understood, even in the state that she was in.

"We can't stay long, since visiting hours are almost over with. But I just," she paused. It was a simple enough task, but how to go about it Hermione didn't know.

"Give me your hand Mum," Jane Granger looked at her daughter with a puzzled look for a few seconds before reaching her hand towards Hermione. "Good," Hermione smiled. "now close your eyes." Mrs. Granger once again looked at her daughter in a funny way before doing so.

Holding onto her mother's wrist and making sure that her eyes stayed closed, Hermione dug into her pocket and pulled out a single gold ring. Hermione lightly placed the gold metal into her mother's hand, and curled her fingers around it. "There. Happy Christmas, Mum."

Hermione carefully placed her mother's hand back at her side. Upon feeling her hand coming in contact with the soft blankets, Mrs. Granger opened her eyes. She stared at her closed hand for a moment before uncurling her fingers. Her eyes lingered on the gold piece of metal, and she knew. Despite her physical and mental state, she knew. A single tear escaped her eye as Jane realized that the piece of jewelry in her hand was her late husband's wedding ring.

* * *

Hermione woke on Christmas morning to the sound of silence and the sight of presents at the foot of her bed. She sat up, and stretched her arms, before crawling to the end of the bed. She eye her presents before picking up a square one. 

She carefully took of the shimmering blue paper. Underneath the paper lay a flat, square, violet jewelry box. Hermione opened the box with shaky hands, having no idea who it was from. Once the box was fully opened, Hermione gasped.

A silver locket sat nicely on the crème colored pillow. The locket was in the shape of a rose in full bloom. Her shaky hands did they best they could do to not break the locket in two as she opened it. There, staring back at her was the picture taken the past summer of her and her parents, all three smiling brightly and waving. Her smiled and waved back as tears of joy ran down her cheek.

She reluctantly closed the locket and looked at the back and saw that an engraving in the most beautiful of cursives rested there. It read: _Our Precious Rose_. Once again opened the locket and stared at the picture.

After a few minutes of staring at the picture, Hermione became aware of the a folded piece of paper, taped to the inside of the top of the box. She quickly grabbed at the letter and opened it to reveal a short message.

_To our Hermione, our precious rose. Happy Christmas._

_Love,  
__Mom and Dad_

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it! Chapter 20! What do you think? Hope you liked it! 

**rina:** I'll be incorporating some things from book 6 into my story. But mainly little things. But I'm not 100 sure, because I usually write the story chapter by chapter. But there will be somethings. Thanks for reviewing!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666:** For some reason your address for msn didn't show up in the review. So, I didn't get it…Thanks for reviewing!

**lovely ravenclaw:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, I guess it was time for something to happen between those two…I could no longer deny the fact that things were ready to happen…Thanks for reviewing!

**Exploded toilet bowl:** I don't know if he is or not…nope, never could forget about the book…Thanks for reviewing!

**natyslacks:** Yeah, I wouldn't go that far….yet….lol. A fluffy Christmas with Draco?…double girly sigh lol Thanks for reviewing!

**bloody heart:** Will do, will do. Thanks for the review!

**Queen of Duct Tape:** A memorial….how nice…Lemon Drops…yum…haven't had one of them in a while. Though, I don't think I'd like em if they chased me. (Runs from the lemon drops that have suddenly burst through door…) Well, thanks for the review!

**ashleyradcliffe:** Glad to hear that you like the story so much! Thanks for the review!

**bored in nm:** Harry and Ron will react….well, you'll see! He he…Thanks for the review!

**tigerlily727:** Thanks so much!

**Stephanie:** Hey! Glad to have you back! You started crying? Wow…that's…well, I dunno. Well, thanks for the review!

**phylicia13:** That sounds like a lot of fun. I, sadly, haven't been in any shows, though it's something I desperately want to do. But because I'm so busy with band I don't have the time. Sigh…Anywho! Have you been in any other shows? Thanks for the review!

**DMHg 2GETHER 4EVER:** Thanks for the review!

Just a little side comment about the HBP…  
Did anyone think it was funny that when Slughorn is calling Ron other names that start with R, he calls him Rupert? Coincidence? I think not. He he..

Well, I'm so glad that you all like the story so much! A BIG thanks to everyone!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter…wish I did…but I don't…sigh

**Author's Note: **So sorry this wasn't up yesterday. But I'm having a bit of writer's block. I know where I want the story to go, but don't know how to get there, guess we'll just see.. Anywho! On ward we go!…

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twenty-One **

Hermione sat on a rock at the frozen lake's edge. She had just gotten back from spending Christmas morning with her mother at St. Mungo's. It was now 1:00 and the sun was brightly shining, though it had no effect in warming up the cold air. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground, making it impossible to walk. A chilly wind swept through the air and Hermione clutched her cloak tighter around her.

Despite that fact that her father was gone, Hermione couldn't help but feel calm and at peace. Perhaps it was because it was Christmas, she would never know. She knew, that she now accepted that he was truly gone, but in all reality he never would be. She had her locket to thank for that realization. Involuntarily, she grabbed the locket that now hung around her neck.

Another breeze ran through the air, but it wasn't cold like expected, it was warm, still, Hermione gave a small shudder.

Unexpectedly, two arms reached around her shoulders, grabbing her in a hug from behind.

"Cold?" a familiar drawl asked.

"No." Hermione replied simply, smirking as she turned around.

"Happy Christmas." Draco said, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Happy Christmas to you too." Hermione replied, pulling back.

"What's this?" Malfoy asked, holding the pendant of her necklace in his palm.

"A present, from my parents." Hermione said happily.

"It's very nice." Malfoy said, unsure of what to say. Hermione surprised him by slightly giggling at the his lack of words. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione had an idea. "Let's go skating." she said, referring to the lake before them.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Let's go skating."

"For some one who's smart and Head Girl, you're missing a very important factor. We don't have skates." Malfoy said, smirking.

Hermione turned her head towards him. "For some one who's smart and Head Boy," she mocked, "you're missing a very important factor. We have wands." with that being said, Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and conjured two pairs of skates out of no where.

"How did you-" Malfoy had never seen someone his age do that before.

"Honestly, doesn't anyone read our text books." she said nonchalantly as she pulled off her shoes and began to put on the ice skates.

"Only a bookworm like yourself."

Hermione snapped her head up from looking at her skates when she heard the comment and her mouth dropped. Malfoy wasn't looking at her, but she could see the trace of a smirk on his face. Hermione smiled as she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it as hard as she could at Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione opened the doors to the Great Hall, and found that she was the last student to turn up for the feast. Instead of the usual four house tables sitting in the room there was one large table. Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle, with Professor McGonagall and Snape on his sides. Professors Sprout and Flitwick sat next to them. The rest of the seats were filled by two Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs, and four Slytherins, which included Draco. All heads turned towards Hermione as she quickly sat in the last seat at the end of the table across from Malfoy. 

"Happy Christmas," Dumbledore said, slightly rising from his seat. Everyone muttered a 'Happy Christmas' in response.

"Since there is only few of us here this holiday I though it would be nice for everyone to sit together. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Hermione looked around the table, smiling at everyone. The four Slytherins, however, did not like the idea of sharing a table with such people. "But enough of my rambling. Tuck in!" with that being said, food appeared on the table.

The clattering of forks and knives on plates filled the air as happy chatting began to rise amongst the students and the teachers.

"Mum and Dad said that over the summer we're going the states! New York!" Terry Boot exclaimed.

"Oh, the Mandrakes are coming along nicely, but it's the Hicklepickles that I'm worried about. It's been so cold lately they turned blue."

"Perhaps, if you moved them to a different Green House. One in more sunlight."

"I've tried Minerva. But with the clouds constantly shifting, it's rather hard to."

"…and I got this really neat watch. It tells you the time, your mood, and what kind of day your having.." the Hufflepuff next to Hermione said to her friends.

"Wus vis?" Malfoy asked Hermione through a mouthful of food while he picked up the book that she brought with her. He didn't care if he was talking to her in public, there weren't that many students and they weren't paying attention anyways.

"A book," Hermione replied over the rim of her goblet before she took a drink.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, I can see that. I meant, what's the title." Hermione smirked. "_Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West." _Malfoy said under his breath.

"Yes, it's a very interesting book." But Hermione could tell that Malfoy was hardly listening for he was reading the back synopsis. Once he finished reading the back he began to flip through the book. Reading a few lines here and there.

As she watched her boyfriend skim the pages of her book Hermione was overcome with a sense of dé já vu. All to suddenly Hermione realized something that she hadn't for months. Unexpectedly she reached across the table and grabbed her book from Malfoy's hands.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, looking at Hermione's smirk.

"Well, I took my book back before you could take another one of mine."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked in understanding.

"I want my book back, by the way." Hermione added.

"I'll give it to you. Don't worry."

"Then we can get it after the feast." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I never said I would give it back so soon."

"What! Then when am I supposed to get it back!"

Malfoy feigned thoughtfulness, before plastering a huge smirk on his face. "When you forget that I have it."

* * *

The day after Christmas Hermione was making her way to breakfast when a voice stopped her. 

"Hermione! Hey, Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see Tonks at the other end of the corridor, coming towards her.

"Hi Tonks!" Hermione never referred to Tonks as Professor unless she was in class, but Tonks didn't mind.

"Having a good holiday?" Tonks asked, as she approached the girl.

"I've had better." she replied, referring to her father. Tonks nodded. "But it's still been great." she added, with a reassuring smile. "What about yours? How is your holiday going?"

"Oh wonderful!" Tonks exclaimed, a very large girlish grin on her face.

"Tonks, you're beaming." said Hermione, catching on to her friends ecstatic state. "What's happened."

If it was humanly possible, Tonks smile grew. "Remus and I are going to be married!"

"What!" Hermione smiled in shock and happiness.

"Yes, he proposed last night."

"Oh Tonks! That's wonderful!" Hermione said, engulfing Tonks in a hug.

* * *

The holidays were passing quickly and before Hermione knew it, it was already a new year. 

Hermione and Malfoy didn't have to hide their relationship over the break. They were able to walk around the halls and grounds holding hands and talking about anything. There were so few students that they hardly encountered anyone and when they did Hermione simply ignored them and Malfoy gave them a if-you-tell-anyone-I'll-personally-hunt-you-down look. But it's not like the person they passed actually ever noticed, for they were usually engrossed in a conversation with a friend.

On New Year's day Hermione found herself lying on her belly by the lake, reading. Her book propped up against Malfoy's leg, who was leaning against a large rock, twirling a twig in his fingers. The two were hidden from view; true, they were able to freely walk around, but privacy was privacy.

The constantly moving clouds above hinted that it would be snowing soon. A wind moved the trees, sweeping through the forest and across the lake. A small whirl wind of snow, picked up and headed straight for the sky. Hermione grabbed her cloak and pulled it tighter around her, which proved to be difficult since she was lying down. Once she was situated she went back to her reading.

Another gust of wind swept by and Hermione felt herself stiffen in an attempt to keep warm and gave a small shudder. Suddenly, she felt a hand running through her hair, moving down her neck, and resting on her shoulder. Rubbing it to keep her warm. She looked up and saw Malfoy staring at her, attentively. Without saying anything, simply smiling, Hermione rolled onto her back, resting her head on Malfoy's leg, placed her book on her chest and continued reading.

Muffled talking could be heard approaching their hidden spot. The talking steadily grew louder and the sound of feet trying to desperately walk through the snow filled the air.

"Well, they didn't like the fact that I broke my wand," each word grew louder and louder. "but they said they'd buy me a new one. They going to owl Dumbledore and ask him to let me leave school before school starts." It was the voice of one of the three Hufflepuff first years.

"I still can't believe you broke your wand." another said.

"Yeah, I know. But Mum says that's what we get for not buying from Mr. Ollivander in the first place…"

The students passed but the last words that the one talking spoke rang in Hermione's mind as if they were still there. _'from Mr. Ollivander's in the first place….' _Hermione stared blankly at the pages of her book. _..Mr. Ollivander's in the first place…Mr. Ollivander's…_The words swirled in Hermione's mind. _Mr. Ollivander's…confirmed it with Mr. Ollivander earlier today…Mr. Ollivander earlier today…Mr. Ollivander…_

How could she have been so stupid!

"My wand.." Hermione said, under her breath, placing her book down.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked, stopping the act of rubbing Hermione's shoulder…

"Malfoy…my wand…" she sat up and took out her wand carefully, holding it before her as if it were ancient. "My wand…."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, I know, not exactly the longest chapter in the whole wide world….but it's all I've got. 

**Exploded toilet bowl: **Well, she got the present from her parents because…it's hard to explain. When ever J.K. Rowling writes about Christmas at Hogwarts the presents are always at the foot of their beds on Christmas morning. So I kinda assumed that they were magically transported there….if that makes any sense…it did in my mind…I promise. 'Loverly'! My Fair Lady…right? Good movie, good movie….Well, Thanks for the review!

**Spork Princess: **You're referring to the Rupert thing, right? Yeah it was funny, I read over that line like five times….he he he..Thanks for the review!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **Hey! You're in band too? What instruments do you play? Have fun in Seattle and at your grandparents and camping! (My, your busy) Oh, and of course at band camp! Thanks for the review!

**natyslacks: **yes, Malfoy has a nice side…and yes Dramione love rules once again! As it should!…lol…Thanks for the review!

**mrsbnm-of09:** I get what you're saying….nope I update one chapter at a time…just one chapter a day….well, Thanks for reviewing!

**rina:** It's hard to say how many more chapters there's going to be. But if I had to say, it would be no more than ten…but then again, I have no idea….Thanks for the review.

**eee: **I do agree, their relationship was slow, but I feel things are starting to pick up now..how about you? Thanks for the review!

**bloody heart: **Glad to hear it! At least I know you're not bored. lol Thanks for the review..

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666:** I'll check it out…thanks for reviewing!

**Melanie-Chan: **You cried? Oh…I….'m at loss for words….Thanks for the review!

**shadow: **lol Hi and welcome to my story. That you so much for your compliments. They truly mean a lot. Thank you for reviewing!

**Phylicia13:** Whoot! Band Geek! That's so cool! Holy wow, you play a lot of instruments. I play oboe in concert band, (I start on Flute, but hardly play anymore), and I'm entering my second year as Drum Major in marching band. I can semi play the piano and drums (thanks for my father) but not really…lol…Thanks for reviewing!

**Aria:** Welcome to the story! Thanks for the compliments. Eek! Wicked and Rent! I listen to the sound tracks constantly too (Thank Goodness is playing as I type) Idina is the best! Lol…thanks for the review!

**lweb:** Glad you like Tonks being a teacher. More on Draco and Hermione will be coming. As for Ryn being a death eater, whether she truly is or not….I don't want to give a lot away…so sorry about that one. Are you referring to the book of Hermione's that Draco has? Hope this chapter cleared up about that…thanks for the review!

**defygravity13:** First off, I love the name (tis my favorite song)! Wicked! Yes, I have listened to Wicked…it's constantly playing at my house and in my mind…lol…Wicked is everywhere around me…and Rent is equally amazing, when Wicked isn't playing it's Rent. Can't get enough of either of em…Thanks for the compliments and the review!

**Happy Hyper Bunny Lover: **Hey CB, nice to see you again! Yeah, I know what you mean. Yeah, the thing with Draco and his Dad was cliché, but what's a bit of writing with out cliché…but I think I was able to change the reasons behind it, just a little, what do you think? I would answer your questions about Ryn, but I don't want to give anything away about that…sorry…Yeah, an otter. Wasn't my idea…twas J.K.'s she mentioned it in OotP. During the D.A. meetings. Well, thanks for the reviews!

**Hermyyy: **Hiya! Cried? Wow…I'm at a loss of words…Thanks for your review!

**Maria, DMHg 2GETHER 4EVER, PurpleXPrincess: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate it!

**All of you are absolutely ahmahzing! I was looking at my review count and saw that I had 206! I couldn't believe it! Thank you all so much for all of those wonderful reviews! You guys are the best!  
**

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter….

**Author's Note: **Many people had questions about the whole wand thing. I hope this chapter clears it up…On with the story!

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Two**

"So, you're saying," Ron started slowly. "that the thing you have, the one the Order was talking about that night at Grimmauld Place. It's your wand?"

It was the Sunday night before term started. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in the warm Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione paced the rug between the fire and the two chairs that Ron and Harry were sitting. She had just told Harry and Ron about her discovering of the 'thing' that she had.

"Yes," she said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "don't you see? It makes perfect sense. That night," she stopped her pacing and faced her best friends. "Lupin kept asking everybody if they were positive that I had 'it'. Then Professor McGonagall said that she confirmed it with Mr. Ollivander earlier that day." she paused for breath. "We all know that Mr. Ollivander remembers every single wand he's ever sold."

"And Voldemort." Ron flinched as Harry spoke. "wants it? He wants your wand?"

"I guess so…"

There was silence between the three friends, they were the last three in the common room and the only sound came from the burning logs.

"I can't believe that we didn't notice it before." Harry broke the silence.

"You can't believe we didn't figure it out before? I can't believe she didn't figure it out before." Ron said to his friend while pointing at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed a near by pillow and hit Ron on the head with it. "Arg!" Ron yelled. Hermione smirked.

"Serves you right." she said. Ron began to muttered incoherent things while he rubbed his head

"But," Harry brought his friends back to the matter at hand, while he tried not to laugh. "what's so special about your wand?"

Hermione paused and thought for a moment before she knelt in front of a table, took out her wand, and placed it on the table. All three friends bent over the wand to examine it. "I don't know."

* * *

Hermione approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door with Harry and Ron on Wednesday. They were the last three in the N.E.W.T.s class to arrive and they joined the small group outside the classroom.

The three Gryffindor's immediately began to have a conversation. As they talked Hermione had the feeling the she was being watched. Looking up she saw a blonde-haired, gray eyed, Slytherin leaning against the wall a few feet from Harry, eyeing her.

"See something interesting Malfoy, or do you have a staring problem?" Hermione smirked one Harry and Ron turned to look at Malfoy.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her then smirked. "If you're thinking yourself, Granger." he drawled. "Then think again. I wouldn't look at the likes or you if my life depended on it."

Hermione was just about to come back with a remark when the classroom door. "All right, everyone inside!" Tonks said, ushering them in.

Malfoy gave a quick wink at Hermione before he turned and entered the classroom. Hermione blushed when she saw the wink. She walked past Harry and Ron and into the classroom, hoping no one noticed the wink or her blush. The two, however, did get noticed. By Harry.

Harry entered the classroom and followed behind Ron towards their usual seats. He couldn't help but notice Hermione and Malfoy held each other's gaze has Hermione brushed past Malfoy's seat.

* * *

The first week of term flew by and before Hermione knew it, it was Friday.

"Gone again!" Hermione said as she burst through the common room door and made way straight for Harry and Ron who were sitting by the fire, enjoying the last minutes of their free hour before lunch. Many heads turned as they saw a red faced Hermione with a determined look on her face.

"Hermione, what are you-"

"Where's the Marauder's Map?" she asked, as she threw her book bag down and paused to catch her breath.

"In my trunk-"

"Let's go." Hermione didn't even wait for an answer from her friends before she headed straight for the seventh year boy's dormitory. Harry and Ron exchanged a look before running to catch up with her friend.

Hermione stood next to Harry's trunk, impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for her friends. As if on cue Harry and Ron came through the door.

"I told you it was in my trunk." Harry said, coming into the room and going to his trunk.

"Harry, I'm not going to go rummaging through _your_ trunk." she said to the back of Harry's head, as she dug through the trunk.

"Got i-"Harry was barely able to finish his sentence as the piece of parchment was snatched from his outstretched hand.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Hermione said, pointing her wand at the parchment. Suddenly a map of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment. Little dots with names beside them represented every inhabitant of the castle.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?" Ron asked, slightly scared at Hermione's state.

"I was in Arithmacy, just as the bell was going to ring Ryn gasped in pain again. She left 'to go to the Hospital Wing' just like she does every time."

"Was she clutching her arm, again?"

"Yes. Now help me look!"

They searched the map five times over and there was no sign of Annabeth.

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"She left the castle.

"Well, maybe she's doing something for the Order."

"I don't think so. I'd bet that the reason she clutches her arm every time she disappears is because the Dark Mark is there."

"So what, you're saying that she disappears because of Voldemort?' Ron asked.

"I thought we already agreed on that?"

"Oh, right."

There was a few moments of silence.

"At least we know she's a spy for the Order."

"How can you be so sure? Remember the dementor attacks?"

"Well look," Harry pointed to the map. "Snape's gone, too. He's a spy isn't he? That means that she's one."

"No, he isn't." Hermione said, her eyes stared holes into the map. "He's there" she pointed to Snape's office. Sure enough the little dot that represented Snape sat behind his desk. "If it was spy work for the Order wouldn't Snape be gone too?" Hermione sighed. "Mischief managed." the map disappeared and the parchment became blank once again.

When did life become so complicated.

A knocking on the window interrupted Hermione from her frustration. Looking over she saw Harry opening the window to let Hedwig in. The white owl flew one around the room before she landed lightly on Harry's shoulder. Harry removed the letter and Hedwig let the room.

"It's from Hagrid." Harry said after he finished reading the letter. "He's inviting down to his cottage after dinner."

"We haven't seen him in a while. Let's go." said Ron. Harry nodded.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to." Hermione said. "I have some homework to finish before I go on my patrols tonight."

"But Hermione, tomorrow's Saturday. Can't you do it then?

"Do my ears deceive me?" Hermione asked in mock surprise. "Ronald Weasley is instructing someone to do their homework on a Saturday?" she giggled at Ron's red ears. "Guys, I'd love to go, but I do have a lot to do. As do you two."

"So, we'll do homework after we get back Hagrid's" Ron said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that." said Hermione, smirking.

* * *

"You know, twirling your wand around isn't going to reveal the 'secret' that it holds." Malfoy drawled as he approached Hermione.

Hermione looked up from staring at her wand. She had been waiting for the past five minutes for Malfoy to show up so they could start their patrols. To make the five minutes go faster, she was twirling her wand between her fingers, willing it to tell her why it was needed by the darkest wizard of all time.

She just shrugged as she put her wand back in her pocket.

Malfoy approached her a gave her a light kiss. " Shall we?"

They had been patrolling for an hour. "What time is it?" Malfoy asked. Without waiting for a response he raised his hand the was holding Hermione's and looked at her watch.

"What?" Hermione said a she moved back a tapestry to reveal one of Hogwarts' many shortcut passage ways. "You don't like spending time with me?" she said in feigned hurt.

"Now I never said that." Malfoy said, stopping and smirking at her. "I would rather be doing other things, that's all."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"This." Hermione barely had time to think what he was doing as Malfoy kissed her once again. All to reluctantly Hermione pulled away and took a small step away from Malfoy.

"You're incorrigible. You know that?"

"Ah, but that's why you like me so much." and before Hermione could respond he was kissing her once again. But this time he didn't let her back away.

* * *

"Hermione's going to kill us if she finds out we stayed at Hagrid's this late." Harry whispered as he and Ron quietly and quickly ran made their way through the school under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"At which fact? The fact that we're out after hours or the fact that we haven't done any of out homework?"

Harry did the best he could to not laugh. "Good point." he and Ron snickered. "Through here." he said, pulling back the tapestry that lead to a shortcut to the common room.

They stepped into the passage way and let the wall-hanging fall close behind them, but didn't get much further than that.

There, just up the passage was the unmistakable figure of Malfoy kissing a girl, whose face was blocked. Malfoy's arms were wrapped tightly around the girls waist and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. The two were so close that air wouldn't have been able to pass between them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, neither knowing what to do. Malfoy and this girl were blocking their way, if they tried to get past the two they were sure to hit them. So, Harry and Ron froze.

They watched on as the couple moved slightly and now the girl was pressed between the wall and Malfoy, the two had yet to break their embrace. Harry nudged Ron, telling him that if they moved now they would be able to get past Malfoy and his mystery girl. They were just about to move when the couple broke from their embrace and rested their forehead's against each others. For the second time in a minutes Harry and Ron froze, for they could now see the girls face..

* * *

"WHAT!" Hermione and Draco's heads snapped to the side as they heard someone scream, but there was no one in the corridor. Hermione stared down the empty hall until realization dawned upon her. "Oh no."

"What?" Malfoy asked. But Hermione didn't respond. She carefully moved from her spot between the wall and Malfoy and walked forward, her arms outstretched.

Hermione's heart was beating faster and faster, if it were possible, with each step she took. She had a hunch who had screamed 'What' but she prayed that she was wrong. She had walked seven paces when her outstretched arms came in contact with solid matter. Hermione gulped. She slowly clutched the air around her a pulled away Harry's invisibility cloak.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so I have a reason for leaving this chapter were I did. I was thinking of continuing this chapter and writing more, but then I realized I have no ideas or material for the next chapter, so I needed something….he he he….**

**lweb: **Hiya! Ok, let me see if I can describe how to post a story. I'll do my best. Write your chapter and save it. Once you do that, click Log In on the home page of Fanfiction. Once your logged in click Documents on the left side of the screen. Scroll down and there are two boxes, type the name in the first box and upload the document by clicking browse. Once it's uploaded you'll be able to edit it a such. Then go to Stories which is under Documents. Then click on New Story. It's pretty simple to set it up from there, just follow what it tells you to do and you should be good. I hope that helps you in any way, shape, or form. Oh, and I looked into that story you mentioned, yeah..it's great…I like…it I'm the last chapter right now…Thanks for referring me to it. Thanks for allowing to use the Moaning Myrtle idea if you don't and thanks for the review! Let me know if you get a story up!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666:** Yeah, sleep is good. That's about the time I've been staying up till, too. Lol. Well, my msn is being weird at the moment…so yeah…Thanks for the review!

**rina:** Hope you're not confused anymore! Thanks for the review!

**Exploded toilet bowl: **Hope you see what I was talking about with the wand. Did you like the thing about the book? Well, thanks for the review!

**Aria:** Glad to hear their relationship isn't moving to fast. And I'm glad you like the idea of Remus and Tonks getting married….thanks for reviewing!

**Arwen12323:** Hope the confusion about the wand is cleared. I'm happy to hear that this is your favorite story so far! That's great! Thanks for the review!

**Bruinen:** YEAH! Rent and SoM! Have you seen Rent on stage? Great combo, isn't it? Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Phylicia13: **Band Geeks! Whoo whoo! Hey cool, oboe! Great instrument, can be pain, but it's still great! Wicked! No I haven't seen the show in NY…wish I could have seen Idina and Cheno…sigh. Yeah, I heard the Chicago cast is really great. Ana is supposed to mind blowing! I haven't seen it in Chicago either, but I might have the chance to in the future….I'm not sure…but the traveling company comes to my town August…2006...sigh, I'll have to wait. You've seen it on Broadway! Which cast did you see? Well, thanks for the review!

**defygravity13:** Yeah, Wicked freaks! Rock on! Hey, have you seen the show? In NY, Chicago, or the traveling company? I have written other things. Two Sound of Music Fics called Wishing and No Way Back, and another Harry Potter fic called Stuck. Thanks for reviewing!

**Stephanie:** I loved Wicked. Such a great book. Yeah, I started reading Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister, but didn't finish it. I was thinking of looking into more of his books, have you read any others, do you recommend them? Did you hear that Gregory Maguire wrote a sequel to Wicked: The Life and Times…..yahda yahda…I guess it follows the life of Liir after the first book, or something like that. I dunno, I'll have to check..Well, Thanks for the review!

**BoarderKC: **It's no problem at all. Thank you for the wonderful comments, truly means a lot. Thanks for the review!

**Spork Princess:** I must say that I have never gotten a review like that before and it was great! About the driving thing in your review? I take it that you're old enough but you don't have your license yet? Me, too. I just got my permit and I'll be seventeen in November…oh well…lol…hope the cheese puffs were good and the move too! Say hi to Draco for me! Thanks for the review!

**xxmadcowluvverxx: **Thanks. Hope the wand thing was cleared up. Thanks for the review!

**Hermyyy:** Cried a lot? Wow, I…loss for words…Glad you like it, thanks for the review!

**Happy Hyper Bunny Lover: **Ok, good to know that wasn't too cliché. I was debating about them exchanging gifts. Since I didn't I can either pretend that they did and I won't say what ( don't know why) or they'll have a chance to buy each other gifts soon…I'm thinking the latter. Hope your confusion is cleared! Thanks for the review!

**melz: **Wow! The only fan fiction under your favorites! Thanks! Thanks for the compliments and review!

**natyslacks: **4 am! Whoa…Yes, Hermione indeed had a light bulb moment. Um, link to who? Mr. Ollivander? Draco? I was slightly confused about that…sorry...Me brilliant? I'm sure my friends would advise you other wise…lol…but thanks. And thanks for the review! (Oh, and have fun at work…)

**mrsbnm-of09:** I guess they do like the cold…lol. Well, the first time they accidentally fell asleep. And the second time, I didn't even think about a blanket for them because it doesn't exactly snow where I live, so I have no idea what it's like…lol…just kinda slipped my mind. Might I add, that you are the first (that I know of) to make the discovery of her significance of Hermione's wand. Congrats! Thanks for reviewing!

**PurplXPrincess, tigerlily727, Kstarr47, ang, Feltonschick48, **and**, bloody heart: **Thank you all so much for you wonderful reviews! They mean a lot!

Thank you all so much, you're all great!

I'm not sure how often updates will be, because I just remembered that I have a whole bunch of stuff to memorize before school starts (which is in four weeks, but I have band camp in two) so I have a lot of studying to do. Grr to having tests within he first weeks of school! But I'll try and update every day, if not every other day!

Have any questions? Feel free to ask!

Your most loyal writer,

The Lonely Goatherd


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Disclaimer: **I was just about to say something, what was it?…oh yes…I don't own Harry Potter….

**Author's Note:** Ok, so totally off subject, but has anyone ever played Minesweeper on your computer? It's awesome…I am totally hooked on it…tis a great game. OK! Shall we continue the story?…

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Three**

Hermione slowly pulled the invisibility cloak away to reveal a stunned Harry, who slightly resembled a codfish with his jaw nearly hitting the floor, and a red faced Ron, who was steadily growing redder by the second.

Hermione barely had time to breathe as there was a flurry of movement around her. All three boys, moving faster than the speed of light, had simultaneously pointed their wands at each other. Harry and Ron's pointing directly at Malfoy, and Draco's finding a happy median between his two enemies.

Hermione could tell that If she didn't do something soon numerous amounts of jinxes would be flying in the hall, and the entire castle would be woken.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Boys and their ego's, honestly. _She thought as she, too, pulled out her wand. "Put your wands down or so help me I'll curse all three of you into first year." Hermione moved her wand between her best friends and her boyfriend, as if counting them, pointing at each one twice.

Knowing not to underestimate Hermione when she used that tone of voice, the three boys reluctantly lowered their wands.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione stumbled out. She could not believe this was happening. This was _definitely_ not the way she planned on telling her two friends about her relationship with one Draco Malfoy. "I can-" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence as an enraged Ron interrupted her.

"Hermione! What in bloody hell's name do you think you're doing! Snogging, this, this," he was so mad he could hardly speak. "this Slytherin scum!"

"Oh real classy Weasley, what are we, first years?" Malfoy asked, drawling and rolling his eyes at Ron's childish insult.

"I was talking to Hermione, Malfoy. Shut your mouth or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Curse me into oblivion? I'd like to see you try."

"If you insist, then-"

"ENOUGH!" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the empty corridor. "Oh, put your wand down Ron." she said, noticing Ron was about to raise his wand.

"H-Hermione?" Harry spoke for the first time since being revealed, his voice was small and uncharacteristic. "What's going on?" he almost sounded afraid.

"Well, I was going to explain just that, until I was interrupted." she shot Ron a quick glare, but he didn't notice. His eyes were in a dueling match with Malfoy's, both trying to make the other give.

Hermione paused and took, undoubtedly, the deepest calming breath ever. She really didn't want to explain. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her relationship, but this was Harry and Ron. Malfoy's most hated foes and her best friends. How could she possibly tell Harry and Ron that she had feelings for their enemy, and who was once her enemy too. What was she so say? _The reason you saw me kissing Malfoy is because he is my boyfriend and has been for the past three weeks, oh and by the way, we've been friends for quite some time too. But I've been keeping everything a secret…_Well, it was now or never, cause she doubted she would be able to get out it.

"Guys," she looked from Harry to Ron, who's attention she had finally managed to grab, then stepped beside Malfoy and took his hand in hers. "Guys, Malfoy's my boyfriend."

It took a couple of seconds for each of the boys to comprehend exactly what Hermione had said. Hermione could tell when realization dawned upon them for Harry's face dropped, and lost a bit of color, while Ron…well,

"WHAT!" errupted like a volcano. His face grew an unhealthy shade of red and his hair seemed to stand on end.

"SSSHHH!"

"Hermione, did you just say that Malfoy was your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Weasley, you do know what that is don't you? Granger and I," he held up his hand that held Hermione's a waved the two in the air. "Are boyfriend and girlfriend, you know, dating, going out. Or is that information not able to penetrate that thick skull of yours."

Ron glared dagger's at Malfoy before turning to Hermione. "Hermione, you can't be serious. Dating, him. And, he just called you Granger! Why would a boyfriend call his girlfriend by her surname." he pointed towards Malfoy.

"Ron, I am serious. And I call him Malfoy, is that a problem?"

"But Hermione, he's Malfoy! The guy who's tormented you for the past seven years! The-the guy who's called you a you -know-what!"

"Ron, people can change."

"HA! Change! Him! Hermione, don't you see who he is! He's an arrogant, egotistical, rude, Slytherin, who only wants-"

"I believe that's my boyfriend you're insulting."

Ron seemed to have not heard Hermione's interruption, "Hermione, I don't think you're thinking rationally. Hell, Hermione, you guys aren't even friends! Then you snog in the hallway and suddenly you're boyfriend and girl friend!"

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you suggest something like that!" Honestly, would her own best friend truly think she was that type of person. "For your information Malfoy and I have been friends for quite some time now."

"But Hermione, in the halls and in classes, you two act like you always have." Harry said.

"We did that on purpose, Potter." Malfoy spat.

"Ugh! Hermione! You can't! It's Malfoy!" Ron breathed. "No, you can't and I won't allow it."

"Excuse me!" Hermione was beginning to feel her blood boil. She had never, in her seven years of knowing him, seen Ron act this childish. And there were many moments to compare it to.

"I won't stand for it, Hermione! You can't be his girl friend, I won't let you!"

"Well, if you're suggesting," her talking was becoming more rapid with each word, and she could feel Malfoy flinch as her grip tightened on his hand. "That I choose between the you and Harry and Malfoy. Then you're crazy."

"No, that wasn't what I was saying, but it's a lovely thought! So who will it be Hermione? Me and Harry, or Malfoy?"

A death like silence filled the hall, and everyone stared at Ron like he had grown five heads.

Hermione's face fell and she felt to color draining from her face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. One of her best friends was asking her to choose between himself and her boyfriend. If anything, he was supposed to understand. He was supposed to be supportive, back her up. He was supposed to be there for her…be her friend.

"Ron." she started slowly. "You can't be serious." she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I am. Choose."

"Ron, don't be daft." Harry said, looking at his friend in shock.

"I'd never though you to be this thick, Weasley." Malfoy muttered.

"Ron, you can't really expect me to-"

"The fact that that's your answer and you even have to think about it is reason enough for me." Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek, and Malfoy's hand release from her and go around her waist. Without saying anything else, Ron turned on his heel and made way for the tapestry, but was stopped in mid step. Harry had flung out his arm in front of Ron, so it was now blocking his way, and clutching his robes.

"Stop acting on impulse, and don't be thick." Harry said, as he spun Ron around so he was facing Hermione and Malfoy again. His hand firmly held onto Ron's robes. "Why." he asked Hermione.

"Why what?" she said, trying to suppress her tears.

Harry released his grip on Ron, but not before giving him a look that said 'you stay', and walked towards Hermione.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione stood dumbfounded. It was true that she hadn't expected Ron to ask her to choose between her friends and Malfoy. But this, a calm, rational way of approaching this new information was not something Hermione was expecting.

She gave a warm smile. "That's why." she pointed to the aggravated Ron, he was clearly not liking the situation. Harry gave a small laugh, Hermione smiled, and Malfoy snorted.

"Hermione, I don't understand why you started dating Malfoy, and I don't exactly like the idea." he shot Draco a look of loathing. "But, we're your friends, Hermione, you could have told us."

Hermione's smile grew. "Thank you Harry." she gave him a hug "but you understand why I didn't." He nodded.

"But, why Hermione? Why him? He is, as Ron as informed us, Malfoy. He's well, you know."

"Harry, people change."

"You're saying he's changed? For the better? Hermione?"

"I resent that, Potter."

"Was I talking to you?" Hermione could tell that Harry was doing the best he could to stay calm and handle this situation rationally.

"Yes, Harry, he has."

"Hermione, as much as I want to believe you I can't. Perhaps if you -er- explained it to me."

Hermione looked at Malfoy, and Malfoy looked back. Hermione was begging him to reveal what he had told her. Malfoy sighed, "If you expect me to tell them-"

"Please." Malfoy noted the begging in her eyes.

"Alright." he said, stealing a kiss from Hermione. Anything to make Ron more mad.

"Well-"

* * *

"So, you're saying that you're father-"

"Yes."

"So you."

"Ran, yes."

"And now you-"

"Yes."

"And then you two became friends."

"Yes."

"And have feelings for each other."

"Yes."

"And now you're dating."

"YES! For the last bloody time yes!" Malfoy exclaimed.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three Gryffindors and the lone Slytherin. Harry and Ron stood, taking all the information in while Hermione slightly bounced, awaiting their reaction. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed annoyed. The fact that he had just told the events of his past summer to Harry and Ron was undeniably irritating and embarrassing.

"Hermione." Ron was the first to speak. He looked as though he had just been made the biggest fool, and Hermione knew that he knew it. "I-I'm," his voice was small a meek. "Sorry."

"Oh, Ron." she said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

As Hermione hugged Ron, Harry turned towards Malfoy. He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand, willing Malfoy to shake it. "Malfoy."

Malfoy looked from Harry's outstretched hand, to Hermione's beaming face. He took a deep breath and firmly grasped Harry's hand. "Potter."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think? Just a little faldirall and fiddle dee dee.

**LittleMissKnowItAll:** Eek! Lol…hope this was soon enough…Me, J.K. Rowling? That would be the coolest thing ever! Lol, but wow, thanks for that compliment! And for the review!

**lovely ravenclaw:** Oi, I've got so much memorizing…lol…hey cool color guard! Well, thanks for the review!

**Bruinen:** I know! I can't wait for the movie! I'm planning on seeing it on opening day if I can get people to go with me, lol. Wicked in November! So lucky…doesn't hit my town till August of 06...gr…Well, Thanks for the review!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666:** Will do, will do...Thanks for the review!

**xxmadcowluvverxx:** lol…well, thanks for the review!

**stephanie: **Yeah, Wicked was an awesome book. Yeah, he's got a couple more, one about Snow White and one that has to do with Scrooge, or something like that. Well, thanks for the review!

**Defygravity13:** How cool! You saw it in NY! So did you see Idina or Shoshana? No, I sadly haven't seen it yet. I might be able to see it in Chicago, but if I don't then I have to wait for August 2006 and see the traveling company….Thanks for reading my other stories! And for this review!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **WHOOT! Band Geeks! Yeah I am, I play the oboe and I'm Drum Major in marching band! Wicked is an awesome book! Love it to death! About the whole wand thing, and the Ryn thing, I don't want to say to much cause I don't want to give anything away….but we'll find out soon enough! I can relate about the suitcase thing, when out band went on Spring Tour last year I could hardly fit anything into it. Have fun in Seattle! Thanks for the reviews!

**lweb:** No problem! Let me know how the stories coming! I wanna read it! Thanks for the review!

**mrsbnm-of09:** lol…and once again your right, Ron did throw quite a fit, didn't he? Well, thanks for the review!

**Tinkbelle:** lol….Glad to have you back! Thanks for the review!

**ang:** Interesting idea…Well, thanks for the review!

**PurpleXPrincess, Kiwi-san, Feltonschick18, tigerlily727, gyrlfrend, rina, **and**, Exploded toilet bowl: **Thank you all so so much for you're wonderdiferous reviews!

I might be updating later on tonight, I dunno….got get my thoughts in order…

More to come soon!

Your most loyal Author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Disclaimer: **Sigh, I don't own Harry Potter….

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That He Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Four**

Hermione could tell. She could tell, that Harry and Ron didn't get along with Malfoy, and visa versa. That's the way it always had been and always will be. After discovering that Hermione and Malfoy were indeed a couple Harry and Ron would sometimes spend time with the two, but that was rare. And when it happened, the tension was thick, and sometimes unbearable. But they tolerated each other, and for that Hermione was thankful. For she knew that they were doing it on behalf of her.

If Hermione was not with Malfoy, she was with Harry and Ron. And it was very often that she found herself going back and forth between her two friends and her boyfriend that the four had agreed on a meeting day, where they would all meet, spend time together, for Hermione. And only for Hermione.

Hermione was the bridge between Harry and Ron and Malfoy, and if the bridge were to falter so would go the connection.

* * *

January quickly passed, and February was the dawning of a new month, a new day, new adventures, and new surprises.

Hermione sat lazily on the hearth rug in the kitchens, on a cold Sunday night in earlier February. She sat as close to Draco as humanly possible, her head resting on his shoulders, while his arm wrapped around her waist, protecting her from the cold.The two sat, staring into the fire, letting the steady breathing of the other fill them.

Hermione couldn't believe it was already February. Only a few more months and her Hogwarts life would be far behind her, with an foggy future ahead of her. Over the past few weeks, Hermione had been wondering what to do with her life, she had come across many ideas. Teaching, working at different departments of the Ministry, but none of them seemed to stick, none gave her the feeling that she would truly be doing something worth while. Save for one.

Ever since her father had passed Hermione began to look at the profession of Healing. Helping those in St. Mungo's with a dark present, to a brighter future. She could help those in need, and she knew that she would get something back. The feeling of helping someone life improve. And maybe, just maybe, she would be able to save someone like her father.

"What do want to do after Hogwarts?" Hermione broke the comfortable silence, voicing her thoughts.

Draco shrugged. "I dunno. I suppose I'll have to think of something soon."

"Oh you are a bright one, aren't you?" retorted Hermione, smirking as she tilted her head to look at Malfoy's face.

"Yes, I do believe I am." he said in mock pride. They both laughed. "What about you. Is there anything you want to do?"

Hermione paused for a moment. She hadn't voiced her thoughts about becoming a Healer to anyone. "Well, yes. There is one thing." she broke off.

"And that would be?" he said, sitting up more, and turning her body towards him so that they were now sitting cross-legged, across from each other.

"Well, ever since, you know." she slightly pointed her hands at Draco, and he nodded, knowing full and well what she was talking about. "Ever since then, Healing has really appealed to me. I figure I can give something so no one has to experience what I lost." she paused and saw Malfoy smirking, a warm and gentle smirk that could have easily been mistaken for a smile. A thoughtful look appeared on Hermione's face.

"Sounds perfect for you."

"You really think so?"

Draco acted as if he were indifferent about the subject by looking towards the ceiling, and shrugging "I suppose so." but he couldn't help the smirk that filled his face.

* * *

"So, tomorrow's a Hogsmeade trip."

"Yes, it is." Hermione said to Malfoy as the two walked hand in hand on their patrol.

"And it's Valentine's Day."

"Oh my, isn't my boyfriend the smartest." she said with a laugh.

Malfoy smirked at her. "Ever the sarcastic one aren't you? Then I guess I won't say what I was going to, if all I'm going to get is a sarcastic answer." he said with mock drama.

Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly punched him. "What was it that you were going to say?"

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course, but you're asking me, because?" Hermione asked, slightly taken aback that her boyfriend was asking her to spend the day with him on Valentine's Day.

"Just making it formal."

"And when are you ever formal?" she asked playfully.

"Oh always." he said feigning seriousness. "And besides, I wanted to make sure you weren't spending the day with Potter and Weasley."

"Jealous?"

Just before Malfoy could make a remark the two heard a deafening bang and a groan. The two paused in the steps, they were halfway across the top of the grand staircase in the Entrance Hall, making their way from one side of the school to the next. They looked down the long staircase to find that the enormous oak doors of the school were wide open.

No sooner did they turn their attention to the doors did a groan come from outside followed by someone falling to the floor. Instinctively Hermione and Malfoy pulled their wands out, and letting curiosity get the best of them, they proceeded down the stairs to further investigate the scene.

It was hard to see in the dimly lit Entrance Hall, but with the help of the stars and the moon outside, there was no mistaking the person lying helplessly on the ground before them. "RYN!" Hermione yelled as she hurried to Ryn's side.

There, lying on the ground was a badly hurt Ryn. Her robes were torn in places, her hair had remains of twigs and leaves in them, and just by looking at her you could tell that she was weak, it seemed that even lying down was a task.

"Ryn, are you ok?" Hermione had no idea why she was asking the question, for she already knew the answer. Ryn only groaned in pain. "What happened?" Another groan was heard in response.

"We need to get her to the Hospital Wing." Malfoy said, quickly.

Hermione nodded. "Help me lift her, we'll carry her between us." Malfoy nodded, as he knelt on the right side of Ryn, while Hermione did the same but on the left. They gingerly lifter her to her feet, Hermione was about to put Ryn's arm around her shoulder when something caught her eye.

Ryn's left sleeve was carelessly rolled up, revealing an evil looking skull with a snake coming from it's mouth and wrapping around it. Hermione's mouth fell open, and she let out a loud gasp.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked, looking at the shocked look on Hermione face. Hermione said nothing, but pointed at Ryn's arm. Draco looked to where Hermione was pointing and couldn't believe it. He looked from Hermione, to Ryn's arm, to Hermione, and then back to Ryn's arm. Without taking his eyes off the spot on her arm, Draco spoke, "We have to get her to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione, once again, nodded and then rolled down Ryn's sleeve so that it covered her forearm.

They walk to the Hospital Wing was spent in silence, for neither knew what to say. All Hermione was aware of was the image of the Dark Mark glimmering brightly on Ryn's arm that had some how been burned into her mind.

* * *

The trek to the infirmary was tiresome, difficult, and long due to the fact that Ryn could hardly walk, let alone stand on her two feet. Therefore, Hermione and Draco had to drag her to the Hospital Wing.

When they got there Malfoy awkwardly knocked on the door; this, of course, proved to be difficult as he had to balance Ryn in the process so she wouldn't fall. After a few knocks quick foot steps were heard on the other side of the door along with a disgruntled voice. "Honestly, at this time of be the matter?" Upon hearing this Hermione checked her watch and found that it was quite late: 11:05.

Suddenly the door was thrown open to reveal a very tired Madame Pomfrey. Her hair was in a long braid that ran down her back. She was wearing a flowered night gown with an off white dressing gown. She looked like she had just been woken up and was not happy about it at all. But upon seeing the three before her she immediately became wide awake. She looked even closer and when she discovered that Ryn was the hurt student she gave a loud gasp. "Bring her in! Quickly!" she exclaimed.

"Over, here. On this bed." Madame Pomfrey said, leading the way to a secluded bed I the corner, once all where inside. Once Hermione and Malfoy reached the bed, they carefully placed Ryn down. Once the task was done, Hermione fell into the chair to relax and let her breathing, which had became quick and uneven, settle itself.

"What happened to her!" the keeper of the Infirmary asked, fussing over her newest patient.

"Well, we where on out patrol…" Hermione began yet another story. "…and then we carried her here." Throughout the story Hermione casually forgotten to mention that she discovered the Dark Mark on Ryn's arm.

"Yes, very well then." Madame Pomfrey's voice said from the small room by her office. "You." she pointed at Malfoy. "Go to Professor Snape's chambers and wake him. Tell him I need to see him immediately. I'm afraid I'm going to need more potions."

"But I don-"

"Know where they are? Of course you don't boy! Now come here so I can tell you." Malfoy rolled his eyes at Hermione, making a nonverbal comment to Hermione about Madame Pomfrey, before he walked to the older woman to get directions. After about thirty seconds he gave a nod to Hermione and left quickly form the room.

"And you." she now pointed to Hermione.

"Go to Professor Dumbledore's office and inform him of the situation. And inform him that I need his assistance also. Quickly now!"

"Yes, Madame." Hermione standing and jogging out of the room.

* * *

Once Hermione was out of Madame Pomfrey's presence she broke into a much faster run, her only thought on her mind was getting to Professor Dumbledore's. She was in such a trance that she hardly noticed where she was going.

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum." It was only when she said the pass word to the Headmaster's office that she truly became aware of her surroundings. Once the stone gargoyle guardian of the office stepped aside, Hermione bolted up the stairs.

She knocked on the door, quite loudly, praying that the Headmaster wouldn't be upset. "Professor!" she called. Without warning the door opened, causing Hermione to leap back in surprise.

"Why Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. He was dressed in a purple dressing robe, and a matching cap, the twinkle in his eyes was there, as it always was. "What do I owe this visit to?"

"Professor, Ryn's been hurt, badly." she breathed out trying to catch her breath. "Madame Pomfrey needs you." Hermione watched as the twinkle in his eyes faded.

Without saying anything, Professor Dumbledore stepped out of his office with a nod and began down the stairs, Hermione unquestioningly followed. "What happened?" the wise man asked Hermione was they swiftly walked to the Hospital Wing. Once again, Hermione told the story.

They reached the Wing just as Hermione finished her story. "Ms. Granger, might I suggest you go and get some rest. There's a Hogsmeade Trip tomorrow, and if I'm not mistaken it's Valentine's Day." the twinkle in the old mans eye returned momentarily. "It would be pity to waste a day like that, especially when we plan on spending it with the ones we love."

Hermione could've sworn that at that moment Dumbledore gave her a smile that meant he knew who her "special someone" was, and it took every ounce of Hermione not question the matter.

Dumbledore turned to open the Hospital Wing door when Hermione remembered something. "P-professor?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, Ms. Granger."

"When," she paused. She had left out the fact that she had seen Ryn branded with the Dark Mark, this time on accident, and even though she felt she should tell him she was just the slightest bit hesitant. "When Malfoy and I were picking up Ryn to take her here, I noticed that," she paused once again and looked at the ground.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"That, Ryn had the-the Dark Mark." she looked up. Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment and then gave her a small wink.

Hermione stood there, dumbfounded. A wink? A wink! What in the world was that supposed to tell her! Did it mean that he knew it was there, or that he didn't know and he was covering his own shock by winking?

"Headmaster? Is it true?" Snape's quick voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She saw the Potions Master quickly making his way down the corridor with Draco tailing him.

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said. "Now, I suggest you two." he looked at Hermione and Malfoy, "go and get some sleep. After all tomorrow is a big day!" With one last wink, Dumbledore and Snape disappeared into the Hospital Wing.

Hermione hardly slept. How could she when the events of the night kept playing across her eyes? And she couldn't quite determine what Dumbledore meant by the wink he gave her. Perhaps she was just over analyzing the matter. Yes, that was it, she was over analyzing the matter. But the thing that plagued her most was the sight of the Dark Mark, glowing brightly in the moonlight on unconscious Ryn's arm.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tah dah! Chapter Twenty-Four! So…what did you think?

**Melz: **That's great to hear! Thanks for the review!

**lweb: **I was happy to help you. I think your story is coming along quite nicely. Keep it up! Yeah, I know what you mean about signing your name on the review….well, Thanks much for the review!

**PurpleXPrincess: **I was glad to hear your reaction because I wasn't sure if I quite got everything right….I dunno, just wondering if I over or under did it….you know? So thank you so much for your review!

**Kiwi-San:** Yeah, I could never break up the "Golden Trio.." lol…Thanks for the review!

**LittleMissKnowItAll: **lol. Well, I wouldn't exactly call them friends….Thanks for the review!

**dark Nothingness: **I will definitely continue this story until I feel that there is nothing more to write. Thank you for those compliments, they truly mean a lot. And thanks for the review!

**Buinen: **Cool! Band! So what section are you in? Yeah, the many people we meet on fan fiction……Thanks for the review!

**ashleyradcliffe: **Glad to hear you like how the last chapter was written, I didn't know if I quite got it…So thank you very much for your review!

**Laura:** On all of fan fiction! Wow, that's great to hear! Thank you so much for the review!

**Draco's-Ice-Princess666:** Have fun where you're going! I await you reviews! And thanks for this one!

**Phylicia13: **Hiya! Aw, no Idina? That's to bad…I wish she was still doing he show, so then I could go see her in it…but as you said she's been busy filming Rent! Which I can't wait for! 11/11/05! Hope you get to see it in Chicago! I heard it's great! Thanks for the review!

**Exploded toilet bowl, tigerlily727, Feltonschick18, Kandygurl14, blue-eyed-poet, **and**, DMHG 2GETHER 4EVER:** Thank you all for your wonderiforous reviews!


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Disclaimer: **The wondiforous world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling…

**I'm sorry to say**…that this story will, most likely be ending sometime this week. There are only a few chapters left, and I would like to finish it before band camp starts next week. But, then again, I could go on for another ten chapters….I have no idea. I'll just see where the story takes, but most likely the end of the story will come this week….

**Author's Note: **OMG! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that this chapter wasn't up yesterday! Monday I had a bad case of writers block and yesterday night there was a big storm and I couldn't get on the computer. So enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story!

**

* * *

525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Five**

"What do you suppose it means?" Ron asked at breakfast the next morning.

"I dunno. That's why I asked." Hermione snapped. She was so tired. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, and recounting the events for the third time seemed to drain her even more. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Apparently." Harry said with a grin on his face, looking at the state of Hermione.

Her eyes were semi-closed, her shoulders were slouched, and she was pouring sugar into her third cup of coffee.

"Well, I think we should trust her." Harry said, after sometime.

"You do?"

"Well yeah. Dumbledore winks when he knows something. I think he would have acted differently if he didn't know before last night. She has to be working for the Order."

Hermione and Ron thought for a moment before muttering their agreements.

"Hey! Come one!" Ron said looking at his watch. "It's time to go." Hermione seemed oblivious to the fact that Harry and Ron had sprung from the table. "Come on Hermione!" Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her from the table. Hermione gave a grunt at the sudden movement while shoving the rest of her toast in her mouth.

* * *

"So where do you guys want to go first? I hear Zonko's has a whole new line of trick wands and cauldrons. They haven't said what they do yet, but it's supposed to be brilliant!" Ron said, as the three best friends stepped out into the sunny February day.

"Well," Hermione started slowly. "Actually guys I-er kinda promised-" she knew that this subject was touchy with Harry and Ron. They still hadn't fully accept the fact.

"To spend the day with your ickle boyfriend?" Harry said, making a dreamy face. Despite the fact that he didn't fully approve of Hermione and Malfoy he couldn't help but tease Hermione about it. What were best friends for?

"Well, ye-"

"Call me ickle one more time Potter and you'll find yourself very well acquainted with the squid in the lake." an all to familiar drawl said from behind Hermione.

The teenage girl turned around and immediately found herself wide awake an ready for the day. A large smile played at her face. Malfoy looked around to make sure no one else near by was paying attention, gave a smirk at Harry and Ron, and kissed Hermione fully on the lips, leaving her quite breathless. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, rolled their eyes.

"Hello to you too." she said, smirking as the two pulled apart.

"Well, we'll be seeing you later then." Harry said, saying something before Ron could make a comment, which was par for the course for him.

"Yes. See you guys later." Hermione said, turning towards her best friends.

"Bye Hermione." the two boys said together as they both gave Draco a glare.

"Now that they're gone." Malfoy said after watching Harry and Ron disappear from sight. "Happy Valentine's Day." he whispered into Hermione's ear, as he reached around her waist and held out a single red rose in front of her.

Hermione took the rose in her hand, and turned around the face Draco, giving him a warm smile. "Happy Valentine's Day." Malfoy smirked and leaned in the capture Hermione's lips in his once again.

All to suddenly, in both of their opinions, Hermione pulled back. "Some one might see." she whispered, not daring to open her eyes.

"I don't care anymore."

Her eyes shot open. "What!" she nearly screamed. She was fully and completely taken aback.

"I don't care anymore. Let people see."

"But what about the Slytherins? And the Gryffindors? And well, the rest of the school? This," she moved her hands back and forth between the two of them. "It's not exactly normal you know."

"To hell with the Slytherins and damn everybody else. Look, the main people you were worried about was Potter and Weasley. They know now. And I don't really care about the Slytherin's you know that."

"I know, but-"

Malfoy sighed in aggravation. She could be impossible. "Fine. But for today. Just today, forget about everyone else and what they think."

Usually, Hermione would have responded, but at that exact moment her gaze fell into Malfoy's and all she could focus on where the two silvery pools staring back at her. To tell the truth, it made her slightly uncomfortable, it was as if he was reading her mind, her soul. Uncomfortable, yes, but a good uncomfortable. She merely nodded. _And besides, _she reasoned with herself, _it's not like anybody in Hogsmeade will notice…._

* * *

"Let's go in this shop!" Hermione said, pointing excitedly at the book store in Hogsmeade.

"Only you would pick this store..." Malfoy smirked, as the two walked inside.

"Oh hush. It'll be fun." said Hermione. Malfoy looked at her with narrows eyes before shaking his head and giving a small laugh.

The two went their separate ways, and after about five minutes Malfoy found Hermione again in the Healer section. She was looking at a book titled: _Magical Maladies: A Guide to Fixing Them All_. The book was old and worn. After skimming through the pages, she turned to book to the back cover and sought out the price. After finding it, she dug into her pocket and counted the money she had on her before stomping her foot on the ground and putting the book away.

"Maybe another time." she said, as she walked to the next shelf.

Making sure he wasn't seen, Malfoy walked to where the book was, removed it from the shelf and quietly made his way to the front counter to pay for it. Making sure he wasn't seen by Hermione.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked down the main road in Hogsmeade, hand in hand. "Where are we going?" they had been in Hogsmeade for an hour already and they were making their way to lunch. Hermione, however, didn't know where Malfoy was planning on taking her.

"You'll see when we get there." Malfoy smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a huff of impatience. "My, my aren't we the curious one. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Then it's a good thing-"

"You're not a cat? Yes, you've said that before." he smirked, and Hermione gave a small giggle. "Though, I'm sure you'd make a good one." he said as an after thought.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she hit Draco, lightly on the arm. He just laughed. "Well, let me tell you, it's not fun. Being a cat that is."

"And how would you know?"

Hermione's eyes opened wide, and her free hand flew to her mouth. She hadn't even realized what she had said, it just came out before she had time to process it. She looked at Malfoy's questioning gaze. Could she tell him? Should she? What was she supposed to say? '_Yes, I've been changed into a cat, well almost changed that it. You see, in second year, Harry, Ron, and I thought you were the air of Slytherin, so we made a polyjuice potion and snuck into the Slytherin common room. Though, I didn't so much as leave Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where we made the potion, cause the hair I put into my drink actually turned out to be cat hair.'_ Actually, that wasn't half bad. But still. He was the one that they were spying on.

"Oh, it's- erm- nothing."

"Could have fooled me. What?"

"You'll find out in due time." she said, mimicking his tone of voice when he said 'You'll see when we get there.'

Malfoy was about to respond when they came to a side street. Hermione began to turn right, as he began to turn left. Realizing this, he quickly gave Hermione's arm a pull, almost sending both of them tumbling to the ground. But with his quick reflexes he was able to stop himself from falling, and catch Hermione around the waist. He bent down, as if making to kiss her, but instead, he put his mouth right next to her ear and whispered, "We're here." he smirked down at her before setting her on her feet again.

Once Hermione was firmly on her feet, she looked before her and saw that she and Malfoy were standing in front of a quaint café. The café was surrounded by old, decaying buildings, but the café itself was beautiful. It was small, and a beautiful purple color, it wasn't to dark, and it wasn't to light….just perfect.

A gate surrounded part of the front of the café, making it look like a house. Five tables, with two chairs accompanying each one, sat scattered throughout what could be called the garden in front of the "house." A sign reading _Madame Carla's Tea Leaves and Coffee Beans_ hung neatly over the door.

Draco, being a gentleman, opened the gate of the fence and allowed Hermione to pass through. Hermione waited for Malfoy to catch up with her and the two proceeded inside.

The inside was beautiful. The walls were painted warm, luscious, earth tones that seemed to soak the walls with all their might. Even though they were dark, there was a certain shimmer to them. Black tables and chairs sat throughout the inside, all of which were filled by cuddling couples.

Malfoy put his arm around Hermione's waist and the two approached a counter.

"What can I do you for on this fine day?" a small, petite women asked.

"I'd like a-" Hermione looked to the menu, and quickly spotted what she wanted. "turkey sandwich with everything on it. And a tea, please."

"And for the gentleman?" the woman asked after writing down Hermione's order.

"I'll have to same, except make the sandwich ham." he replied.

"Not exactly the same then, is it?" asked the woman. Malfoy stared at her, and Hermione tried to suppress a giggle. "That'll be fifteen sickles, and seven knuts."

Malfoy was quicker than Hermione in getting his money, and paid for both meals, which was met with protests from Hermione.

"Really, I can pay for the food."

"Nope. I got it. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't buy my own girlfriend lunch on Valentine's Day."

"Not a very good un," said the woman behind the counter. "You're good will be ready shortly." she then disappeared behind little door to the right.

"Isn't she just pleasant." Malfoy said through clenched teeth.

"Yes," Hermione was laughing at the look on Malfoy's face. "I think she is."

"Here you go!" The woman was back, carrying their orders. "Have a loverly day!"

"Thank you." the two said, as Malfoy grabbed bother meals.

"Come on, I think I saw a vacant table outside." said Malfoy. The two made their way to the door, which was reached first by Malfoy. He stuck out one of his feet, which were the only free limbs he had, caught the barely open door, and pulled it open for Hermione to pass.

"My, aren't we the gentleman today." Hermione said in passing. Malfoy smirked. True, he may be arrogant, egotistical, and rude most of the time. But he knew how to treat a lady. And he did just that.

* * *

"Two Galleons says that guy over there spills his drink on himself." Malfoy said, once they finished their sandwiches.

"Make it four." Hermione said. She had been watching Malfoy, and she noticed that his wand was ever so carelessly pointing directly at the man. After making her bet, she pointed her wand at the man, too. Ready to counter Malfoy.

The two waited for the man to pick up his drink, when he did Malfoy gave a small flick of the wand, and the cup began to tip, but Hermione had been ready. Immediately she flicked her wand, and prevented the glass from fully tipping over, and not allowing any water to spill. Hermione watched as Malfoy "discretely" looked around to find the person who stopped his prank, while she secretly slipped her wand back into her robe.

"I believe that will be four Galleons." she said, as she held out her hand, and stared at Draco innocently from across the table. He narrowed his eyes at her, as he handed over the money, not quite sure if she was the one who did it or not.

"How about some dessert?" asked Malfoy.

"Sounds delicious." she was about to rise from the table.

"No, sit." Hermione stared at him, before doing so. "I'll get it, what do you want?"

Hermione thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Surprise me." With a smirk in her direction, Malfoy went back into the café get the dessert.

Hermione through the window she was sitting by, as Draco walked to the counter and place the order. Suddenly, Hermione remembered something. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it, and placed it on the table in front of Malfoy's chair.

After making sure the small package was placed perfectly, Hermione turned her attention to the weather around her. It was sunny, with little clouds. And even though it was mid-February, it was rather warm out. Sure, she still needed to wear her cloak wrapped tightly around her, but there was something about the day, that made it warm.

"What's this?" Hermione looked towards Malfoy's voice, to find him sitting down in his chair, with a piece of scrumptious chocolate cake in hand, staring at the petite package.

"Happy Valentine's Day." was all Hermione said, as Malfoy set down the cake. Malfoy looked at Hermione, who was now sampling the cake, before picking up his present and untying the ribbon.

Upon opening the box, Malfoy met the sight of a Golden Snitch. Draco touched it and it immediately began to hover in front of his face.

"Ask it a question." Hermione said, after swallowing another piece of the cake.

"Er--What day is it?" Malfoy felt like kicking him self, what kind of question was that?

Once the last word left Draco's mouth, long, sleek, silver cursive writing appeared on the ball: _February the Fourteenth, Valentine's Day._ Malfoy stared in awe at the unusual snitch.

"You can ask it pretty much any question and it will give you the answer." Hermione said, very pleased with herself.

"Brilliant!" Malfoy said catching the Snitch and pocketing it. Once he did that, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a rectangular box. "I suppose I should give you this," he said with a smirk.

Hermione took the box from his hands with a large smile on his face. She gently pulled at the ribbon that was around it, making the ribbon fall to the table. She pulled open the box, and her face dropped in surprise. Placed gingerly on the blood red velvet that lined the box was the most beautiful bracelet Hermione had ever seen.

She could tell that the bracelet was very old, but it shined like it was brand new. She very carefully picked it up. The silver metal was soft to the touch, as soft as silk. She couldn't quite tell what the bracelet looked like. It looked like a vine, that ended at the clasps. But the clasps were very peculiar, they appeared to be halves of something, but what it was she couldn't tell.

Hermione watched in awe, not quite registering what was going on, as Malfoy took her hand and the bracelet and clipped it around her wrist. Hermione, smiled. When clasped together the two ends of the bracelet created a rose, in full bloom, just like her necklace.

"It's beautiful." was all Hermione could say.

* * *

"Two pictures for four sickles!" shouted a man with a camera on a Hogsmeade street. "Two pictures for four sickles!"

"Come on," Hermione beamed, as she grabbed Malfoy's hand and pulled him towards the man with the camera.

"Oh, no." Malfoy said, trying to stop Hermione in her tracks, but he found that he couldn't. She really could be strong when she wanted to.

"Oh yes." She said, a now devilish type grin beginning to form on her face as she pulled on Malfoy's arm. "It's just two pictures!"

"Exactly!"

"Oh, it's not like they bite or anything."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he mumbled as they approached the man.

"We'd like to pictures please." Hermione said.

"That'll be four sickles!" the man said, happily.

"Here you go." replied Hermione, handing him the four sickles she won from Draco.

"Thank ya' miss." the man pocketed the money. "If the two of you'll most kindly step over here. There ya go. Perfect." the man smiled, revealing two missing front teeth, at Hermione and Malfoy.

Malfoy was standing behind Hermione, his arms draped around her waist. "Smile!" the two teenagers did as they were told as a puff of purple smoke emitted from the camera. "If you'll just give me a second before the next picture." the man said, as he began fiddling with his camera. He pulled out a black piece of paper from the camera, that was beginning to show the picture of Hermione and Malfoy.

"Righty then! Next picture, shall we?" Hermione nodded and Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Ready then! One, two, smile!"

Just as the camera man spoke the word 'smile' Malfoy bent down and captured Hermione's lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this turned out the be longer than I thought it would. I think it turned out rather nicely…how about you?

**PurpleXPrincess: **Yeah, I get what you mean. and I understand where you're coming from, but it was just one of those chapters that needed to be like that…Well, thanks for the review!

**Bruinen: **Hey cool. I was in the flute section before I made Drum Major…Well, thanks for the review!

**Phylicia13: **Cool! Midnight! Wish I could do that…probably won't be able to…sigh…I dunno what happened, but I didn't get what you put after the sign in your review…..would be so kind to type it again? Thanks for the review!

**Lweb: **I liked the poem, and I congratulate you for coming up with it, cause I know I wouldn't have been able to…it was great! I wonder how Dumbledore always knows things too. I guess J.K. Rowling will be the one who truly knows…Thanks for the review!

**Natyslacks: **lol. Yeah, it was time the mood of the story was lightened a little.

So glad you like the fic. Thanks for the review!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **You march with your bass clarinet! Wow, snaps for you. Yeah, at our school if you want to be in band you have to do marching band…ugh…airports can be a pain…hope you had fun in Seattle! Thanks for the review!

**Mrsbnm-of09: **it's quite alright…I love getting reviews whenever possible. You'll have to wait and see about Ryn…I don't want to give too much away! Thanks for reviewing!

**Pip08: **The scene in the kitchens and on the patrol was two separate days, though it doesn't have an impact on the plot. Thanks for the review!

**Exploded toilet bowl, Kiwi-San, bloody heart, Tinkbelle, DMHG 2GETHER 4EVER, **and, **melz: **Thank you all so much for your fantabulous reviews!

Thank you all so much and I am so glad that you all like the story so much….

Until next time,

Your most loyal Author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Disclaimer: **I'd be happy to tell you that I own Harry Potter, but alas, I don't…

**Author's Note: **OK, so I said yesterday that the story would probably end sometime this week, but now I'm not sure…I've suddenly become extremely busy…so we'll just have to see…now on with the story!

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That He Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Six**

As Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table at lunch the next day she felt like kicking herself. Her thoughts from the previous panned across her mind…_it's not like anybody in Hogsmeade will notice…._She should have known that those words would get thrown back in her face.

It was common knowledge that any personal life any most anybody at Hogwarts wasn't exactly personal.

How Hermione thought they would not have been seen was beyond her. Well, she figured they would be seen, but that someone would actually register what they were seeing; it was after all Valentine's Day. Shouldn't they have been caught up in there own fairy tale land?

Now that she looked back on it, she should have realized the news of her and Malfoy being on a date together, well just that fact that they were seen together, would reach the caslte before they took their first steps into Hogsmeade Village.

So it was quite natural that the entire school was in a contagious fit of whispers and gossip on that Sunday morning. Eyes darted towards Hermione, and she was sure the same was happening to Malfoy, as she roamed the halls, and had a snow ball fight with Harry and Ron. And even now she could hear them…

"You would have thought.."

"I hear they've been dating since third year…."

"She made him drink a love potion…"

"No, he was the one who slipped the potion into her drink…"

"It's really romantic if you think about it…"

"Imagine, a pureblood Slytherin, stooping low enough to date a Gryffindor mudblood…"

The gossip was flying and the rumors were getting more absurd as the day went on.

Hermione sat, staring at her plate of food, pushing her mashed potatoes back and forth. She couldn't even think properly. She could feel eyes staring at her, then looking quickly away, but then realizing she wasn't paying attention, and looking at her again. She could hear the wave of whispers, though it wasn't as bad as breakfast. It washed over her like a wave does in the ocean. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll see you guys later." she quickly said, as she swiftly stood from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, bringing more attention to herself.

Hermione briskly walked down the corridors, not paying attention to where she was going. Her eyes were determinedly staring at the floor before, only seeing peoples shoes as she walked by them. She sharply turned a corner and found herself landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Can't live without me, can you?" the unmistaken able voice of her boy friend laughed.

"Oh it's you." she said, sounding disgusted. Malfoy stared at her, a look of surprise on his face until her face broke into a large smirk. "You should have seen th-"

"Well, well. What have we here? Why if it isn't Hogwarts newest lovebirds."

Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder, as he whirled around. Standing before them was Blaise Zambini, a fellow seventh year and a Slytherin.

"Buzz off Zambini." Malfoy said with as much spite as he could manage.

Blaise ignored this comment and continued talking. "I never thought you would stoop this low, Draco. Dating some one like her. Why I'm surprised you even befriended the mu-" Malfoy moved like a flash of lighting.

He had grabbed Blaise by the shirt and pushed him against the wall, his forearm placed firmly on where Blaise's throat met his chest. His face was stone cold, and glaring daggers at his fellow Slytherin.

"Insult my girlfriend again, Zambini and you'll regret." Malfoy said in a deadly whisper, pushing his arm into Blaises throat. He quickly let go of the boy, and watched as he walked quickly away.

Hermione smiled a wide smile as Malfoy turned to face her once again. He looked at her a minute before smirking.

* * *

March quickly approached the castle. The snow began to fade and spring started to creep up in places around the grounds. Hermione was happy to say that her mother was getting better with each passing day. She was beginning to walk around the ward, and even talk. And she no longer had that dreamy look in her eyes. She seemed to be "in reality"

But no matter how lucky Hermione was to have her mother getting better, and no matter how happy her days seemed to be, a dark reality loomed before her, and everyone around her.

War was breaking out everywhere. Death Eater attacks were becoming more frequent. People were falling all around them. Students were beginning to wonder if their families were safe, sending them daily letters to make sure they were alright. And Dumbledore was slowly losing the twinkle in his eye.

Hermione hastily made her way from the Dungeons by herself. Harry and Ron had run ahead to dinner to eat quickly, as their Quidditch Practice was longer that day. She was about to reach the door that led to the Entrance Hall when voices inside a near by classroom stopped her.

"No, Pansy" there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that that was Malfoy. But why did he sound so irritated?

"But Draco! He's willing to take you back! Willing to forgive you! You know he doesn't usually forgive. This is an honor!"

"My answer is still no."  
"Draco, if you come back., if you rejoin us again. He's willing to be kind to you."

"Look Pansy. I'm not joining him. I've told you my answer many times before and it's not changing."

"But the Dark Lord-"

* * *

Hermione sat in the kitchens later that night, sitting on one of the tables and staring at the fire. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body. She didn't hear a word of Malfoy's conversation with Pansy after the words 'Dark Lord'. She ran away from the door through which she was listening.

As much as Malfoy had denied his return to the Dark Lord, Hermione couldn't help but feel uneasy. If she had heard Pansy right, Voldemort was offering Malfoy some sort of protection. Would he really return for that? Or would he stick by his answer he gave her? Or would thinking it over change is mind?

"I thought I just might find you here." A voice from the portrait hole said. Hermione looked to her right to see Malfoy entering the kitchens and the portrait closing behind him.

"What the matter?" he asked, as he seated himself next to her on the table.

"It's nothing."

"And I'm Headmaster. What?"

Hermione returned her gaze to the fire, before speaking slowly. "I over heard, your-er- conversation with Pansy earlier."

Malfoy froze, staring at her. "Oh." was all he was able to say.

A long, somewhat uncomfortable silence filled the air. The only sound came from the working house elves. "You won't join him again, will you? You really mean it?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"I still stand by what I said earlier. Never again."

Hermione let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She slowly leaned her head on Draco's shoulder, keeping her gaze on the fire. She felt his warm arm wrap around her body, holding her close. Suddenly, an idea hit her. "Join the Order." she said, backing out of his embrace slightly and looking at him.

He looked at her, but slowly shook his head. "No."

"What?"

"I said no."  
"But, I will be once school is over. And Harry and Ron will be, and maybe some others. And since you aren't going to-"

"I'm not taking any sides Granger."  
"What do you mean you you're not taking any sides?"

"After talking to Parkinson today I came to the conclusion that I'm just going to stay out of the war. Pick no sides."

"But, Malfoy." she got off the table, and stood in front of him. "This isn't a matter to be indifferent about! This is a war!"

"Exactly, and I'm choosing not to take part in it." he said, looking her in the eye.

"You're only putting yourself in more danger." she felt the blood rising in her. She wasn't going to let him sit there and such an open target.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What is there to get?"

"The war!" he said, standing and facing her. "It's a pointless war!"

"Pointless!" she had never heard him say anything this daft before.

"Yes, pointless. Both of you! The sides! The Order and the Death Eaters! You're both fighting for the same thing!"

"How can you say that! Fighting for the same thing! Why, I haven't heard something that foolish since, I have no idea when!" she couldn't believe him. Her temper was rising, and she was sure his was too. "We, the Order, fight to protect everyone from the Death Eaters and Voldemort!"

"At what cost! People die! Perhaps more than if just the Death Eaters were doing the killing." she opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "Don't you see! Everything you've done these past years. All of your adventures that you've told me about! It's the same thing! Defying the odds and rules. It's the same!"

"How can you say they're the same! How dare you! We fight to protect people. Alls those adventures were to safe people! We're nothing like the Death Eater's are morals for one thing far-"

"Morals! That's just it! You fight because you think it's the right thing. To protect all from the Dark. But what do you think the other side is doing! They're fighting for what they believe is right! They believe that only Purebloods she be living! That's their morals and as far as their concerned they're doing the right thing! Face it! There is no difference!"

"Yes there is! We're doing good! None of the wicked deeds they do!"

"Oh sure, but to them you're the ones doing the wicked deeds! Don't you see! There is no dark or light, no good or wicked!" Malfoy's breathing was becoming heavier as his anger rose.

"Be that as it may-"

Malfoy kicked a near by table. "Damn it, Mudblood-!" the words came out faster than he had even realized and his eyes immediately shot in Hermione's direction. They stared at each other in disbelief as a deadly silence filled the room. The room suddenly became cold to the two teenagers, it was like there was no fire burning.

"Hermione, I-" it was too late. For Malfoy was only met with the slamming of the portrait door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bwahahahahahaha! Smiles. So, what did you think? I know, not exactly the longest chapter, but I feel that that was a good place to end it…so tell me what you think!

**Huey: **Yeah, I noticed but not until after I posted the chapters. Thank you for pointing them out and for the review!

**Stephanie: **Yeah, I did finish HBP. I thought it was a really, really great book. Quite sad, but all the same, amazing. How about you? Thanks for reviewing!

**Natyslacks: **What's a story without a little fluff? It is rather hard to find some guys who are quite the gentleman. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**DMHG 2GETHER 4EVER: **I dunno. Though the snitch doesn't know all answers I'm sure it would be able to give you answer. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dracoslassy: **Yes, sadly this story will be ending, as much as I don't want it too….sigh. Thanks for the review!

**Mrsbnm-of09: **Good to hear that the chapter wasn't boring. That's great! Whoda thunk Malfoy as a gentleman? Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Lena: **I suppose Harry is a bit more rational, but I think he matured a lot in HBP, so I dunno…Yeah, it is strange that J.K. Rowling never introduced Hermione's parents. We know everyone else's except hers, it seems. Glad you think her parents names fit. Thanks for the review!

**No day but today: **Love the name! RENT! Yeah! Yes, my title did come from Rent. Such a good show. I can't wait for the movie. Have you seen the show? Thanks for reviewing!

**Lweb: **Yes, Draco, ever the romantic. Lol. Great last chapter in your story! Thanks for the review!

**Bruinen: **lol. Yeah, I guess I do that. He he he…well, what can I say? We play a mix of hard songs and a bit easier songs, though most of them are hard. Well, thanks for the review! Lol…

**Demeter, Goddess of Protection, tigerlily727, rina, Lauraine. **and** hawaiiangirl: **Thank you all for your loverly reviews!

More to come soon!

The Lonely Goatherd


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Disclaimer: **As I played Phase 10 with my friends upon arriving at camp I discovered that I don't own Harry Potter…

**Author's Note:** OMG! I am so, so, so, so, sorry that I didn't post this before I left for camp! I tried, but I got really busy ad their were a few bad storms so I couldn't. So now, here I am, listening to my friends gossip in out cabin…now on with the story…

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Seven **

Hermione had never felt this way before. It was like she had hit rock bottom. She felt torn. She felt mad. She felt sad. She felt confused. But most of all she felt hurt. It was like someone had ripped out her heart, threw it on the ground, and jumped up and down on it.

Part of her was telling her that he had just said it because of his anger. That he hadn't realized he was saying it. But the other part was telling her that despite it might have been out of anger he still said what he did. He had promised herself, and him, that he would never say that blasted word again. It was the way he said it, his tone of voice. It was said with so much spite and anger, it was like they had never had a friendship at all. And that was the side that she was choosing to listen to.

But, perhaps, the thing that bothered her most was what he had said after it. What she had heard him say as she ran from the kitchens. _"Hermione, I-"_, the words still rang in her mind. It was the first time he had called her by her first name, ever.

* * *

Hermione burst through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room.She intentionally paid no attention to anyone, her only focus was the staircase to her dormitory. She didn't even let herself cry like she desperately wanted too, _wait till you're alone_ she kept chanting in her mind. She hastily pushed through the crowded common room, not even stopping to apologize to people she ran into. Just as she reached the stair landing she roughly pushed herself between two people.

She heard the unforgettable voices of Harry and Ron yell, "Hermione! Wait-" But she didn't, she didn't look back. She just continued forward.

She threw open the door to the seventh year girl's dormitory and slammed it shut. Much to her dismay the room was not empty. There, sitting on Lavender's bed were Lavender and Parvati, gossiping like all girls do.

"Oh Hermione!" Parvati gasped, jumping off the bed when Hermione walked in. Hermione quickly plastered a fake smile on her face. "These came for you when you were gone!"

"The most beautiful Eagle Owl brought them." Lavender added, getting off of the bed as well. Parvati handed Hermione two, brown paper packages, tied nicely with string.

"Thanks guys." Her two room mates nodded before leaving the room, gossiping about some Ravenclaw or another.

Hermione slowly went over to her bed, looking at the gifts, turning them over in her hands. She absentmindedly sat down, still staring at the gifts. One was quite big and the other small. She placed the small on the bed and opened the big one.

An old book met her sight. She turned it over to read the title and drew in a gasp of breath. _Magical Maladies: A Guide to Fixing Them All. _Hermione couldn't believe it. The book from Hogsmeade that she wanted was sitting before her. Still starry eyed she set the book down and picked up the smaller package, quickly opening it.

Her stomach dropped. The small bit of happiness that she had just experienced washed away as she gazed at yet another book. But not just any book. Her book. The book that she had been missing from her collection since the summer:_ The Noah Conspiracy_.

She gave a quick glance at the small calendar she kept on her bedside table and she looked at the day's date: March 19th. Hermione's stomach dropped. If today was the 19th that obviously meant that the next day was the 20th. Which gave her only one reason as to why she was receiving these parcels. Her and Malfoy's three month anniversary.

Hermione felt tears build in her eyes and anger beginning to build. With one last look at the book she threw it across the room.

"OW!" the voice of Ginny yelled.

Hermione looked up to see Ginny standing in the door way, rubbing her head with Hermione's book at her feet. "Oh, sorry Ginny."

"Good arm." Ginny said, trying to make Hermione laugh, but it was no use. "Harry and Ron told me that you looked upset. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hermione said under her breath.

"Of course nothings wrong, that would explain the tears in your eyes." Ginny said concerned, as she sat next to Hermione on her bed. "What happened."

Hermione shook her head before recounting the events of the night.

"…And then he called me a-a-a-" she paused and took a deep breath. "mudblood." she said, barely audible.

Ginny gasped. "NO! Oh Hermione!" she said, wrapping her arms around Hermione and giving her a hug. "I can't believe it." They sat in silence, Ginny allowing Hermione to finish her cries. "You know, don't tell Harry or Ron, but I was really beginning to think that he had changed." Ginny said. Hermione gave a small laugh. Don't tell Harry and Ron indeed. What was she to tell them when they asked what was wrong? She knew that they wouldn't take to the news lightly, she just hoped they wouldn't do anything rash.

The two friends sat in silence. AS the seconds ticked on Hermione' s sadness and pain was slowly replaced with anger and hurt.

"I hate him, Ginny." she whispered.

"Hermione," Ginny had never heard Hermione use that tone of voice before. "Surely, you don't mean that. I know he did something unthinkable, but you can't actually say that you hate him." Ginny said, looking at her friend with round eyes.

"No, Ginny, I hate him. And I never want to see him again." She may have been acting irrationally, but Hermione didn't care. He had stepped over a line that should not have been crossed.

* * *

Malfoy groaned and rolled onto his side as he took a look at his alarm clock. It read: 6:45. He slowly sat himself up on one elbow. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night, his guess was it was an hour worth, maybe two. His mind had been full of the events of the previous night. What had happened. The argument he and Hermione had had. And of course, what he had said.

How could he had been so stupid? He had been talking so fast, and had been so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize what he was saying. The words, just sort of, came out. And now he felt like slapping himself.

He knew he had upset Hermione greatly and he knew that it was likely that she would forgive him. She was to stubborn to do that. He knew that, in her mind, the two were most likely not a couple anymore.

He sat up and flung his legs over the side of the bed. While stretching his eyes caught sight of the calendar near his bed and he nearly fell off the bed. Today was March 20th. It would have been their three month anniversary. Boy, did he feel like slime.

As his mood dropped even more he gingerly jumped off the bed, but as his feet touched the ground he almost jumped back on. He looked down to find himself standing on a flat, brown paper wrapped, parcel. He bent down, picked up the package, and sat back down on his bed.

He flipped the package between his hands, before pulling off the string that bound it together. Once the paper fell off and he saw what lay beneath Malfoy felt like falling off of his broom on purpose.

Sitting in his hands were two pictures set nicely in two hand decorated frames, that were merged together. In the top frame he found himself looking at the smiling faces of himself and Hermione in Hogsmeade on Valentines Day. He sighed as the Hermione in the picture waved at him.

Malfoy felt his gaze harden as his eyes fell onto the bottom picture. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight of himself kissing Hermione.

Malfoy felt himself melt away as the realization that he may never get to do that again washed over him….

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat by the lake later than day during the break. Hermione stared into the depths of the lake as Harry and Ron sat on either side of her, both wondering if their friend would be ok.

Hermione had been usually quiet all day. The only time she recalled talking was when she reluctantly recalled the events of the previous night to Harry and Ron at breakfast. And it's not that she wasn't talking because she was thinking about things. In all reality her mind was blank. It was as if she was a zombie, just moving about.

She had been like that all day. Well, that is, until a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her interest. She turned her head to the right to see a very familiar and an unwelcome sight briskly walking towards them.

"Don't" she said, not taking her eyes off of Malfoy's moving form, as she placed both of her hands on Harry and Ron who had made a move towards him.

"But-"

"No, sit."

Once Malfoy knew he was in hearing ranged of Hermione he began to talk. "Hermione, I-" _God, that sounds familiar…_she thought.

"What do you want Malfoy? You're not wanted, so leave.."" Ron spat. His face was already beginning to turn red.

"Was I talking to you Weasley?" Malfoy spat back, just as angrily.

"No, but you were talking to Hermione. And that's good enough reason for us to make sure you go away." Harry said, standing.

"Back off Potter. This doesn't concern you"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll-"

"ENOUGH!" all three boys looked at Hermione. She hadn't screamed, but the tone of her voice told them that she was ready to. "What do _you_ want?" she couldn't even bring herself to say his name.

"To say that I-"

"Yes?"

Malfoy stared from Harry to Ron and back. He didn't want to say it in front of them.

"I'm waiting."

"That I- do they have to be here? I don't want them here." he pointed to Harry and Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The next time you want to talk to me make sure you're mature." she briskly said, before pushing past him. Harry and Ron on her heels.

* * *

Hermione stood in the entrance hall, tapping her foot and looking at her watch. It was Friday night, 9:03. He was late….again. Suddenly the door to the dungeon burst open to reveal a tired looking Malfoy.

"You're late," she said without even looking up. "Let's get this over with."

She was about to make her way up the steps of the staircase to start their patrols, but Malfoy caught Hermione's sleeve. Hermione moved faster than light to get herself out of her grip.

"Touch me again, _Malfoy_" she not longer said his name with compassion. It was like she used to say it, with hate. "and you'll be sorry."

Hermione-2, Malfoy-0.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? It isn't the longest chapter but hey, it's all I've got. I don't know when the last chapter will be up because…well, Band Drama….that's right people, band drama, those of you in band know what I mean….so expect another chapter in a day or two…

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**Disclaimer: **While playing Minesweeper I became aware of the fact that I don't own Harry Potter…

**Two or three chapter left…maybe four…**

* * *

**Please remember that Ryn and Annabeth are the same person. When I say Annabeth she looks like that persona, when I say Ryn, she looks like that character…hope that clears any confusion…**

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"I can't believe him" Annabeth said, shaking her head. Hermione was talking to the Order member in disguise before Potions class.

"Yeah, well."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No!" Hermione nearly yelled. The last thing she needed was for Annabeth to go talk to Malfoy.

"Alright, suite yourself…"

* * *

The last days of March passed quickly and April didn't bother to slow down. The weather was perfect. Flowers were in full bloom. N.E.W.T.S. were approaching. And the threat of Voldemort increased.

As the days passed Hermione's mood increased. True, she was still terribly upset about what Malfoy had done, but she wasn't letting it bother her anymore. What's past is past, she had to move on. But try as she might, she knew that deep down she would never forget. She would never forget any of what they had shared. And what pained her most, it appeared that Malfoy wasn't bothered by it at all. While in all reality, he was.

He was in just the same amount of pain as she. But he would never let her know, and she would never let him see. It was now all a matter of pride.

* * *

As the last days of April took their toll, Hermione found herself walking the streets of Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron on their last trip of the school year. She couldn't help but remember the last time she was walking these streets, with someone else. She quickly shook her head. She wasn't going to let _him_ bring her down.

The three were sitting in the Three Broomsticks having a butterbeer and talking about this and that. Suddenly, two mysterious figures made their way to the booth sitting next to the one Hermione, Harry and Ron were in. Hermione didn't take her eyes off of them, something wasn't right about them.

The two figures sat themselves down and began to talk. Without realizing it, Hermione had turned her full attention to the men's conversation, and she that Harry and Ron were listening also.

"…tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"And where?"

"Tonight, Godric's Hollow. The plan is ready."

"I can't believe the Dark Lord is ready so soon."

"Do you doubt him?"

"Of course not."

"Good, then tonight, Godric's Hollow."

* * *

The trio walked in silence, slowly contemplating what they had over heard. Voldemort was planning something and it was going to take place tonight. What was it? It would take place in Godric's Hollow?

"I'm going." Harry's whisper broke the silence as they casually walked down the street.

"What!" Hermione and Ron nearly yelled together.

"Tonight. What ever he's planning. I'll be there. To stop him, for good."

"Then you're not going alone." Ron said, stopping is walk and turning towards Harry. "We'll go too."

At first Hermione was going to protest. Leaving school to go confront the most evil wizard to ever live, hardly someone's idea of a vacation. But then as soon as her doubt came, it was gone. She would be fighting and she knew what her answer would be.

"No, I won't let you." Harry's voice broke Hermione from her thoughts.

"We won't let you do this alone."

"I won't have-"

"Ron's right Harry."

"I am?"

"Oh, honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends humor. "Harry, you can't and we won't let you do this alone."

Harry stared from Ron to Hermione and the back a few times more, opening his mouth a couple of times as if he were to talk. After a minute he gave a sigh, "Alright."

The three friends looked at each other and gave the others a small smile. "Let's get back to the castle." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded, and began to walk towards the castle. Hermione was about to take her first step when something grabbed her sleeve a pulled her into a near by alleyway. She let out a small scream to let Harry and Ron know what happened, but her mouth was covered shortly after.

"Shush! Do you want people to come back here?" the voice said once they reached the end of the alley.

"Ryn?"

"'Course." a wand tip lit a Hermione could see Ryn standing in the dark alleyway, across from her. "Who were you expecting?" her voice changed to a sarcastic whisper. "Lord Voldemort?"  
Hermione stood in shock, looking at her friend. Sure, she was joking. But you hardly heard anyone joke like that, using Voldemort's name. It was very close to unthinkable, in fact, it was.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry, snapping Hermione from her thoughts.

"You alright?" accompanied Ron, as her two friends ran into the alley.

"Yeah, it's just Ryn." she said.

"OH." Harry and Ron both put their wands away. "How's it going?"

"Look," Ryn's voice became serious. Hermione had never heard he use this tone before. "You three have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't go looking for trouble tonight. You won't go to Godric's Holllow."

"How did you-?" Hermione was going to ask, but Ryn cut her off.

"I was following you." Ryn simply said.

"Following us? Talk about invasion of privacy," Ron began.

"Like you were doing to those Death Eaters?" Ryn smirked as Ron's ears turned pink. "Promise me you won't go. It's not going to be good if you do."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"It doesn't matter." Ryn almost snapped, "Please, I'm begging you. Don't go looking for trouble and don't leave the castle. Promise me."

There was an eerie silence, the only sound was the busy street near by. "Alright." Harry broke the silence, once again.

Ryn let out a breath she had been holding. "Thank you. I'll see you around." and just as quickly as she had come, Ryn Tonks was gone.

The three friends looked down the alley at the spot where Ryn had turned onto the main road. "Come on," Harry's voice broke the silence for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We've got planning to do."

"What planning?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Harry.

Harry turned towards Hermione, "For tonight."

"But Harry, we just promised Ryn we wouldn't do anything."

"When it comes to these matters, Hermione, how many times can you say we've kept out promises?"

* * *

Annabeth walked up from the dungeons later that night. She was making her usual rounds of the castle. Casually checking for anything out of the ordinary as she pretended to roam the corridors before curfew.

She walked down the fifth floor corridor, smiling at pictures she passed when her ears picked up the sound of two people conversing.

"Hey Lavender, have you seen Hermione?"

"No, I haven't. Not sense dinner." Annabeth froze, no, they couldn't have. "Have you checked the dormitory?"

"Yeah, and the library. I've even searched for Harry and Ron, but I can't find them either."

That's all the initiative Annabeth needed before she sprinted up two flights of stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey, watch-Annabeth?" the unforgettable voice of Malfoy yelled as Annabeth carelessly ran into him. "Wait, come back!" she could hear him following her.

"Sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder, not even looking back. "Purple Pumpernickle!" she yelled the password the portrait of the fat lady. Annabeth received many shouts and glares as she ran in the Gryffindor Common Room as a Slythering, but she didn't care. She needed proof.

She sprinted up the girls dormitory to were the seventh year's stayed. She ran about Hermione's bed and saw that her traveling cloak was missing. "No, no, no…" she mumbled as she ran from the room and to the boy's dormitory.

She burst through the seventh year's boys dormitory door and looked over at Ron and Harry's areas. Like Hermione, their traveling cloaks were gone. "No!" she made to turn for the door when she stepped on a piece of parchment. She looked down to find that she was standing on a map of what appeared to be Hogwarts.

She picked it up and found that there were little dots on the map with names by them. "Impossible!" she said, astonished at the Marauder's Map. Realizing what she was holding Annabeth scanned the map ten times over, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were no where to be found. "Oh no." She through the map on the ground and ran towards the door.

She flew out of the portrait hole and once again ran into Malfoy. "Annabeth, would you-" but she didn't stop. She headed straight for the Headmaster's office, running at top speed.

"Fizzing Whizbee's!" she yelled, sliding past the stone gargoyle on the smooth floor. Regaining her footing Annabeth tumbled up the stairs, not even bothering to knock on the door when she reached it.

"Headmaster!" she yelled as she through the door open.

"Annabeth." Dumbledore's calm voice said from the middle of a staircase in the office.

"They're, they're gone." she breathed out, clutching her side and turning back into her original features.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes fell, and his posture became rigid, and yet he still remained calm. "It is time. You know what to do, I'll alert the other's. Go! Quickly!"

Ryn nodded as she ran out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh no! What will happen! Read on! Oh, and what did you all think?

More to come soon!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

**Disclaimer: **In times like these I wished I owned Harry Potter…

**I would really like you to read this…: **Ok, so every time I tell you guys how many chapters there are left I always add one….well, now I have the final count! Cause I finally decided to be smart and do a brief outline of the chapters…..there will be a total of 32 or 33 chapters…depends on if I combine two chapters or not…we'll see….so there you have it, the almost-semi-really close-final count of the chapters! Now onward we go!

**Oh! And…**In my mind you can't apparate without mentally picturing where you are going, you have to actually have a picture of it in your mind…I have my reasons…now on with the story…

**

* * *

525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Ryn ran down the moving staircase that led to Dumbledore's office two steps at a time. Nothing else was on her mind except for getting to Godric's Hollow before anything happened. She was in such a trance that she didn't feel someone grab her arm to stop her from running as she came out from behind the stone gargoyle.

"Wha!"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, blimey. It's you, Malfoy."

"Obviously. Now, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about, everything's fine."

"Like I'm supposed to believe you. Granger and her two body guards have been missing since dinner and you're running around the school like a maniac. What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you."  
"It has to do with Granger, so yes, it does." Malfoy bore his eyes into Ryn's.

"Ugh, fine!" she quickly told Malfoy what was going on. "Now, I have to go!" she made to move, but Malfoy once again stopped her.

"I'm going with you." he said.

"I beg your pardon! No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." Ryn knew that tone of voice Malfoy was using, and she knew there was no arguing with him.

"Fine. But you do as exactly as I say. When we get there you stay hidden, no matter what you may see you have to stay hidden. Understand!"

Malfoy nodded.

"Good, then let's go."

* * *

Hermione gave an involuntary shiver even though it was rather warm out. The breeze that one obtained while flying so high in the sky was unbearable. She could scarcely see the blurs of houses and ant sized cars as she flew through the air, and she meant it to be that way. She would not look down, she was sure of that. Being so high up, and traveling at such speeds….she didn't even want to think about what would happen if her grip on the broom handle faltered. On cue her grip on the handle tightened.

She could see Ron to her right, one hand clinging to his broom and his right hand holding his wand. She looked over at him, and upon seeing him looking back, she gave a small smile, which he returned. Slightly to her left Hermione saw Harry, zooming straight a head, his only focus on a little spot on the Horizon.

Sighing, Hermione looked down at the hand drawn map that was clutched between her right hand and the broom handle. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Hermione opened one eye and looked down at the ground. She could see that they were beginning to travel over some park. "Make a sharp left Harry!" Hermione yelled over the gushing wind. Harry nodded and made the sharp turn, with everyone following.

Hermione could tell that Harry was upset. Why wouldn't he be? They had no idea when Voldemort was planning on doing what he was doing and for all they could no they were to late. And flying wasn't getting them there any faster. She wished, and she knew that Harry did too, that they could have apparated to Godric's Hollow, but they couldn't. They had no idea what Godric's Hollow looked like. So now they were stuck flying, with a hand written map as their only guide.

Hermione gave another sigh as the events of the seemingly endless night began to play in her mind.

* * *

_Hermione quickly ran from the library. It was almost dinner time and she needed to talk to Harry and Ron in private before dinner. She ran swiftly and gracefully, to her surprise, through the hall. Skillfully avoiding running into anyone. She had almost succeeding of not running into anybody in the busy sixth floor corridor when someone bumped into her._

_Hermione was rather surprised when she didn't fall to the floor from the collision, and even more shocked to find the person that ran into her on the ground. "Oh, I'm so- oh, _you_" she stopped her apology when she realized who it was._

_"Yes, me, Granger." he said her name with hate. "Got a problem with it?'" cold voice of Malfoy said._

_"Unfortunately, yes." she rolled her eyes._

_"Well, don't just stand there! Help me up!" _

_"And why should I, _Malfoy_," she spat is name with has much hate as she could. _

_"Because it's the proper thing to do. Didn't your parents ever teach you some manners?" Malfoy sneered. He knew he had said the wrong thing by the look that spread across Hermione's face. She looked like she was going to kick him, and he prepared himself for it. Truth be told, he felt bad for saying, he felt bad for using that tone of voice towards her. Deep down, as much as he hated to admit it, and as much as he convinced himself that it wasn't true, he missed her. And he wanted her back. But if she were to act coldly towards him, he would act the same in return, and she would never know what he thought…_

_Hermione gave a huff of anger and willed herself not to kick him. Regaining her composure she stepped over Malfoy and pushed herself through the crowd of imbeciles that had decided to stop and watch. She knew that the rest of the school took interest in their sudden turn of relationship those weeks ago, but she didn't care. Let them get caught up in other's lives…she had her own to live._

How dare he!_ she fumed as she went up a flight of stairs. He mentioned her parents in such a way, absolutely insulting. And the fact that he used the topic of her parents. She couldn't believe him! She couldn't believe he would act this way towards her after what _he_ had said. And she couldn't believe that she used to believe that he had changed! _

_As she continued her stomp towards the common room and image began to form in her mind, and she felt slightly guilty after seeing it. It was Malfoy's eyes. Of just moments ago. After he had made the comment about her parents she saw something surface deep in them. Something so familiar, yet something foreign, and she couldn't place what it was._

_Shaking her head she pushed the thought of his eyes out of her mind. "He's still a git." she said to herself._

_"Who?" _

_"AH! Oh, Ron! Harry! You scared me!" said Hermione, looking to see Harry and Ron standing in front of her._

_"So, did you find anything?" Harry asked, lowering his voice. Hermione looked around the corridor to find it had the wrong amount of people for them to be talking about their plan in public. Thinking quickly she opened a near by empty classroom and the three friends piled into it._

_"Yeah, I did. Here." she said, pulling a folded piece of parchment out of her robe pocket._

_Harry took the parchment, unfolded it, and scanned it. "Hermione, not that this isn't great or unhitching, but I thought you said that you were going to get a map from our of a book?"_

_"I did." Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_"But this map looks like you drew it…" Harry said, cautiously. Not wanting to upset Hermione._

_"Mate, have you ever known Hermione to rip a page from a book, let a lone a book that belonged to the library?" Ron snickered._

_Hermione glared at him. "A map's a map. IT will get us to Godric's Hollow just as good as the next one." she snapped. After calming down she continued. "Did you two get what else we needed?"  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "We got out brooms and an extra one for you. There under my invisibility cloak in our dormitory."_

_"It's all set for us. After dinner we can go, grab the stuff and leave." Ron added._

_"Good." The three friends stood in silence, not knowing what to do next._

_"Well," Harry broke the silence. "let's go down to dinner."_

* * *

_"The map!" _

_"What!" _

_"Would you two keep it down!"_

_"The Marauder's Map, Harry, Hermione. It's not in the cloak!" Ron exclaimed. The three friends were hiding in the beginning of the Forbidden Forest. Waiting for the coast to be clear so they could mount their brooms and head towards Godric's Hollow. They had been expecting to use the Marauder's Map to help them know when the cost was clear, but now, that didn't seem to be an option._

_"It must of fallen out when we grabbed everything." Hermione thoughtfully said._

_"Well, we can't go back for it now." said Harry, stating the obvious. The friends fell into a silence. After five minutes Harry spoke once more. "I think it's time. Ron, you ready?"_

_"Whenever you are, mate."_

_"Hermione?"_

* * *

"Hey! Hermione!" Ron's voice shouted over the gushing wind.

"Wh-" Hermione shook her head. "Oh! What!" she said, coming to her senses.

"Where do we go next!" Harry yelled from her left.

Hermione looked at the map, almost dropping it in the process, and shot a look at the ground. "RIGHT THERE! That's it! That's Godric's Hollow!" She exclaimed, pointing below them. Simultaneously Hermione, Harry, and Ron dove for the ground, towards a clearing in front of Godric's Hollow. Harry and Ron made skillful landings. Hermione on the other hand, stumbled and almost fell into a bush.

After gaining her balance Hermione looked around. It looked like she was standing on the set of a horror movie. The houses were old, and it appeared that no one was living in them anymore. And hadn't been for at least sixteen years. There were pieces of old wood lying around, and debris was everywhere. The paint was falling off the houses, windows were broken, and doors were falling off their hinges. At the very end of the road, on a small hill sat a house that was in an even worse condition than the others.

"Oh, my." Hermione said.

"This is Godric's Hollow?" Ron asked, mouth hanging open.

"I guess so." Harry said, sounding disappointed.

Another silence filled the mysterious night air, all was quiet. Not even the leaves that moved from the wind dared to make a sound. All was quiet that is, until a fourth voice made itself known.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry this wasn't longer…but well…it's all I wanted to be in the chapter!

Sorry I haven't been individually thanking everyone, I'm just updating really late, and I'm tired. So a big thank you to everyone! You guys are the best and I love getting your reviews! They really mean a whole lot!

More to come soon!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer: **30 chapters ago I realized that I don't own Harry Potter. And it appears that I re-realize the same fact every time I -singsong voice- I think not!

**Author's Note: **MY GOODNESS! I never thought that I would write a story with 30 chapters! I knew this one would be long….but I never thought this long…well, I'll stop rambling and continue

**I wish I could see all of your reactions when you find out who's voice it is…..**

**DMHG 2GETHER 4EVER, **do you mean something like this?…

**Previously on 525,600 Minutes**:…we found Hermione accompanying Harry, along with Ron, as Harry traveled to Godric's Hollow. Hermione is furious at Malfoy. Ryn is on her way to Godric's Hollow with Malfoy going with her. The End of chapter found our hero's at Godric's Hollow as a mysterious voice spoke: "Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Thirty**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron whirled around, wands at the ready, at the sound of a new voice. Hermione's whole body gave a sigh and she lowered her wand at the familiar face. "Ryn. You scared us."

There, standing by a cluster of trees was Ryn. Arms across her chest, smirking and leaning on one tree.

"Pity, isn't it?" Ryn sneered, an evil, uncharacteristic smirk, playing across her lips.

Almost immediately Hermione knew something wasn't right. She narrowed her eyes, and stared at her friend. "Ryn, is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, no, no, no. Everything is just," she paused as if thinking for the right word, her smirk growing more evil by the second. "Perfect." it was almost a deadly threat.

Hermione didn't like what was going on. She usually felt safe when a member of the Order, and a friend, was around. But now, something was different, and she didn't like it at all. There was something in Ryn's eyes. Something hidden, deep, and it was dark. This wasn't the Ryn Hermione had met.

Silence passed in the warm, chilly night. Harry and Ron looking around Godric's Hollow from where they stood, while Ryn and Hermione had, what would look to a bystander, as a staring contest.

The silence seemed to creep on when, "_EXPELIARMUS_!" Ryn shouted. Hermione, Harry and Ron's wands went flying out of their hands as they were slightly knocked to the ground, all of their eyes wide with surprise.

As Hermione stood, she saw Ryn pocketing all three of their wands in her robe pocket.

"Ryn," Hermione started slowly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry and Ron yelled together.

Ryn just gave a dry laugh.

"Ryn, what's going on. Why are you acting so…" Hermione didn't even know what to say.

"Strange?" Ryn finished for her. Hermione just gave her a curious look.

"Ryn, have you gone mad?" Harry asked, trying to suppress his anger.

"No." the girl replied.

"Then give us our wands back!" Ron interfered, his face growing red.

"No." Ryn stated simply, once again.

"What do you think you're playing at? Voldemort co-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Ryn yelled, at Harry. The words rang in the deadly silent night.

Hermione stared, dumbfounded, at Ryn. She had rarely talked to Ryn about Voldemort, but when they did Ryn had always said his name. She never once cringed at the sound of it, or acted like this. Hermione hated the situation more and more as the seconds ticked by.

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron. Both of their faces showed immense shock. Hermione could see fear and worry in Ron's eyes. And Harry, she could tell that he was getting nervous. As much as his body was trying to stop it, he was.

"Now," Ryn's voice was calm and collected. "I realize that I have yet to answer your question, how rude of me. What was it again? Oh yes. What am I doing? Well, the answer is quite simple actually." She paused in her speech as her smirk grew even wider. "This."

With the flick of Ryn's wand, Hermione felt herself being pulled at the stomach. The force was so strong that she could touch her toes with her finger tips. As fast as the feeling came, it was gone as she felt her back hit something solid, and felt herself sitting on the ground. It didn't take any time for Hermione to realize that the 'something solid' was Harry and Ron's backs, and that the three of them were bound together by some invisible ropes.

"Ryn!" Hermione half gasped, half yelled.

"What in bloody hell's name is the matter with you!" Ron yelled.

"Are you trying to get us killed!"

The three friends tried as they might to break free from their invisible bind, but it proved to fail.  
Ryn rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I knew you guys, especially you two," she looked at Harry and Ron. "could be thick, but your surpassing what I believed to be your limits. And," she looked at Hermione, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now." her voice was cold and evil.

Hermione sat there, glaring at Ryn, trying to make her know she wasn't scared, though she really was. No sooner did Ryn's words sink in did images begin to fly across her mind. Ryn running from Potions, Ryn's empty seat at dinner, catching Ryn talking with Lucius Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest, the dementor attacks, and more absences from Ryn. Hermione felt stupid for not realizing it before. She should have realized it the minute Ryn stepped out of the shadows minutes ago.

Hermione's eyes opened wide, and she could tell that fear was etched across her face. She looked up at Ryn, who was now circling herself, Harry and Ron. "No," even though she knew it was true, Hermione didn't want to believe it. "No, you can't be. You can't be a-a- Death Eater. A spy, for the death Eaters?

"Took you long enough. I'm rather surprised you three didn't confront me about it at school. And especially after the dementor attacks. Once I saw you and Malfoy," she pointed at Hermione, "I knew you had followed me. So do tell, I have been dying to know, why didn't you confront me?" she stopped dead in front of Hermione, sneering down at her.

Hermione stared determinedly back at Ryn. "Because we trusted you." Ryn began to laugh.

Harry finally seemed to snap out of his shock. "How could you? How could you betray us? How could you be a spy for them! How could you go against Dumbledore, against your own sister!" anger was building in Harry.

She shrugged. "I believe the question you're looking for, Potter, is why did Nymphodora betray her sister? Her family? She's the one who betrayed us and left for the "good" side." she paused and a far off look appeared in her eyes.. "I never understood why. Did she really think she was doing the right thing by joining them, did she actually think that she could help good prevail." she paused again, and seemed to come back to reality. "Don't give me that look Weasley. Do you really expect your cause, your side to prevail? You're no match for what we have, no match at all. You will see, good never wins." she whispered.

"Yes, it does." Harry said, barely audible.

Ryn, looked to Harry and lowered her face so that she was eye level with him. "Only in fairy tales, Potter. But this, this is reality." she smirked. Harry glared at her, if looks could kill Ryn would be six feet under.

"Ryn." a new, icy voice stated from the depths of the shadows. Ryn snapped her head up to where the sound came from. Hermione couldn't see who it was, but from the look on Ryn's face, Hermione knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Lucius." Ryn stated, her face growing into a smile.

Hermione whirled her head around and saw Lucius Malfoy coming out from the trees. "Did you get it." Lucius said, ignoring Hermione, Harry and Ron and walked straight towards Ryn.

"Yes." she paused, as if double thinking what she was going to do. "It's right here." Ryn patted her robe pocket.

"Well," Lucius snapped. "Hand it over." he stuck out his arm, waiting for Ryn to put what ever he wanted in it.

Once again Ryn slightly hesitated, before digging into her pocket and pulling out a wand.

"Hey! My wand!" Hermione yelled, trying to break free of the bind to get it as Ryn placed Hermione's wand in Lucius' out stretched hand.

Lucius cackled as he pocketed the wand, and then finally faced the trio. "Well, well. I see you've done well, Ryn. I had my doubts." he looked at Ryn with narrowed eyes. "But you seemed to have proved me wrong. Ryn nodded, and stepped back, away from Lucius and the three friends.

"Have anything to say Potter? You can't get out of this one you know. And it's about time too. And you two. The Weasley and the mudblood, along for the adventure once again. Let me a sure you, that your fates will be just as nice as Potter's here." Lucius looked like Christmas had come early. "I'd like to see you get out of this one. No one's here to save you now, and no one will be coming."

"That's where you're wrong." Lucius' head shot in Hermione's direction

"Did you say something to me, Mudblood?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Hermione spat.

"Why you little. How dare you speak to me like that!"

"You think you're so smart and clever. Thinking you're better than everyone else. If your so great as you think you are then why is that your most hated enemy is a seventeen-year-old wizard and his two best friends. I'd say you're nothing but a coward if that's your enemy."

"How dare you! _CRUCIO_!"

Hermione felt pain like she had never experienced before. She felt like she was on fire, like something was cutting her, and like she was melting all at once. Her muscles ached, her bone trembled, and her mind screamed for the curse to end. Power and strength was draining from her. Suddenly, when the pain was reaching the point of past unbearable, it all stopped.

Her breathing was heavy, and her head felt like it was made of stone. She slowly lifted her head see Lucius Malfoy standing over her, looking more evil than ever.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione saw Lucius' head snap to the left, and Hermione's slowly followed suit, to see who had spoken the words. She had been expecting Harry, or Ron to be the one who had said it, but even they were looking in shock in the direction of Lucius. As Hermione's pained eyes fell onto who had spoken, she didn't know whether to yell in joy, or be filled with anger.

Walking defiantly into the clearing was Draco Malfoy. Head held high, and wand pointing directly at his Father.

"Draco, I told you to stay hidden!" Ryn yelled, but Malfoy ignored her.

Lucius smirked. "Draco, my son. How nice of you to join us."

"Leave her alone." Draco said again.

"That's right." his voice showed no mercy for his son. "You've taken a liking to the Mudblood." everyone in the clearing scowled at the word Mudblood. "Draco, think of what you're doing? Liking the mudblood. Come back to our side, the side you belong on." Lucius' voice held something that resembled pleading in it's words.

Draco looked directly into his Father's eyes. "Why should I join you when all you do is murder those whom you love!" Draco felt the anger that had built up inside of him these past months come rushing into him, and at his father.

"Draco." Lucius was definitely begging.

"NO!" Draco yelled.

Lucius frowned. "Then, son, you-you leave me n-no choice." In all of her encounters with Lucius Malfoy Hermione had never heard him speak in such a shaky tone, or look so crestfallen. "_Accio Wand!"_

Draco watched in horror as his own wand flew out of his tight grip and towards his father, who caught it. Once again, Lucius flicked his wand and the next thing Draco knew he was sitting on Hermione's right, bound by the same invisible ropes as Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Here." Lucius sneered, throwing his son's wand at Ryn. "Hold it." If it were at all possible Lucius had become more furious and more evil than minutes before.

"What a shame." Hermione spoke in a weak voice. "Putting your son to the same fate as you see for us." Hermione had no idea why she was saying this. She was terrified, and she knew that her saying these things would only end up in her getting hurt. But she didn't care. This was the man who had put her parents in St. Mungo's, the same man who had killed her father. And any chance that she had to insult him in any way she was going to take.

Lucius glared at her with so much hate that Hermione thought she actually felt pain and he hadn't even done anything. "_Crucio._"

Once again the unbearable pain came to Hermione's body. She wanted to scream so bad, to let all the pain out, but she couldn't. She tried all her might to, but she couldn't. It was like her mouth was glues shut. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the curse was lifted.

Hermione's breathing was deep and heavy, and her body couldn't even support her anymore. So, much against her will, she found her head laying on the familiar spot of Malfoy's shoulder.

Lucius began talking again, but Hermione didn't hear a word. She saw his mouth moving, but it was like the words weren't reaching her. She groaned as the after effects of the pain became stronger. Things were so blurry around her. The only thing she could clearly see was the form of Ryn in the distance. She watched as Ryn slowly raised her wand with a shaky hand. Then, for the first time in what seemed like hours Hermione heard some one speak.

"_STUPEFY!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **-smiles- well, did you like it? Tell me what you think! 

**Thank you everyone muchly for your reviews! They're great! And I love hearing from you guys…Thank you all so, so, so, so, so, so MUCH! **

More to come soon

Your humble Author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

**Disclaimer: **As I zoned out during classes this week I realized that I don't own Harry Potter…

**Author's Note: **I'm SO SORRY! I'm sorry I haven't updated for like a week! School started on Monday so I've been busy with that! Enough of my rambling, I'm sure you wanna read and not "hear" me "talk" . Hope this makes up for lost time…onward we go!

And just to let everyone know I added something in the last chapter, nothing major. Ryn just says something when Malfoy comes out of hiding…nothing to change the plot or anything..

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Thirty-One**

Hermione forgot about her pain, and her head left Malfoy's shoulder as she watched Lucius Malfoy's body fall to the ground, as stiff as a statue. Lucius' face was contorted in a surprised look as he unwilling lay on the ground. Hermione then turned her attention to the direction the spell had come from to see a very happy and smirking Ryn. She looked from Ryn to Lucius and back, and Hermione could tell that Harry, Ron, and Malfoy were doing the same thing.

With another flick of Ryn's wand, Hermione felt the invisible force binding her to her friends disappear. She heard Harry, Ron, and Malfoy quickly get up from the ground and tried to do the same, but though twice. The minute she tried to stand Hermione felt all of the pain from the two curses coming rushing over her and she doubled over on the ground. Not a second after that happen did she feel two warm, and familiar, hands holding her shoulders.

"You alright?" the comforting voice of Malfoy asked. She shook her. "Can you stand?"

"Does it look like I can stand?" her instinctive sarcasm, that she used when she talked to him, kicked in.

She heard him give a quiet chuckle. "Let me help you up." without even letting her protest, Malfoy guided Hermione into a standing position.

Once she was standing, Hermione turned her attention to Ryn, who was making her way around the group and towards Godric's Hollow. Hermione was so wrapped up in watching Ryn, that she failed to notice that Malfoy had yet to remove his hands from her shoulders.

Suddenly Ryn stopped, and turned towards the four teens. "WELL!" she yelled, anxiously looking around. "Come on!"

Hermione, Malfoy, Harry, and Ron all looked at each other before turning back to Ryn, none of them taking a step forward.

"Oh," Ryn said sighing, "I'm not going to hurt you, you know." Again, Hermione, Malfoy, Harry, and Ron looked at each other and then at Ryn, still not moving.

Ryn let out a frustrated groan. "Here are you're wands, see?" she reached inside her robe pocket and took out four wands, throwing them at the teens.

Hermione caught her wand, and was about to point out that Lucius had her wand, but Ryn interrupted her.

"Well! Let's go! Voldemort and his goons will be along shortly, we don't want to get caught, now do we?"

Without having much of a choice, the four followed, though Hermione didn't get that far. She took her first step towards Gordric's Hollow, but almost fell over, only being stopped by Malfoy, who caught her gracefully.

"Need any help?" he sure was acting calm and collected given the current situation.

Hermione sighed, knowing that she did, and unwilling nodded her head. Malfoy smirked a little and picked her up, carrying her into Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Hermione felt hopeless. They were all in danger and she could do nothing. The only thing she could do was stay still in Malfoy's arms as he ran forward, following Ryn, Harry, and Ron.

Their short was run was quickly over with as Ryn stopped in front of a house that was almost destroyed. A side of the house was completely missing, the windows were broken and the doors were missing, the paint was faded and peeling away, and part of the roof was caved in. It looked haunted.

Hermione saw Ryn turn towards Harry and whisper something in his ear, then do the same thing for Ron. Her head began to wonder a million different things, all beginning with why they had stopped in front of the house. Her question was soon answered as Ryn approached herself and Malfoy. Ryn first whispered something in Malfoy's ear, then bent a little lower to Hermione and whispered, "Ryn Tonks can be found in number thirteen Godric's Hollow."

Hermione looked at Ryn with a puzzled expression as the older woman stood up to her full height. "Think it." Ryn said, reading Hermione's confused look.

Hermione did as she was told, and even though she should have guessed what would happen when she did, nearly fell out of Malfoy's arms. As soon as she finished the sentence in her mind the house before them looked like it was gong back in time. The side that was missing rebuilt it's self, the caved in roof went back up, the windows were fixed, doors appeared, and the paint became full and bright. Soon a beautiful green house was standing before her.

She saw Ryn, then Harry, and Ron walking through the front garden gates of the house and felt Malfoy follow.

* * *

"Well, come in." Ryn said, standing in the doorway as she held the door open. Hermione and Malfoy walked in first, followed by Harry and Ron. Immediately Harry and Ron turned back towards the door and pointed their wands and Ryn. Malfoy set Hermione on her two feet, but the girl quickly grabbed his shoulder for support as the pain was still to immense to stand on her own. Malfoy put his arm around her waist to steady her, and she put her arm around her shoulder. With their free hands they pointed their wands at Ryn.

"You can put those down." Ryn said, as she closed the door not even looking at them.

"How do we know we can trust you." Hermione said as strongly as she could.

"I took you this far didn't I? I stupefied Lucius, didn't I?"

"So." Harry said.

"So, you'd think you'd be able to trust me."

"How can we after the stunt you just pulled."

"Because, you just," she paused looking for the right words. "Have to."  
Hermione gave a snort. "After everything that's happened this year? Give us one good reason why." Hermione said through clenched teeth. Partly because she was furious and partly because she was in pain.

"Well, I would." said Ryn, calmly. "But you haven't given me a chance to explain myself, now have you?" Silence filled the room. "Glad you see it my way." Ryn said smirking.

"Now, where to begin. I- well you see, it's" she sighed. "There's really no reason why I shouldn't just come out and say, there's no use of beating around the bush. I'm a double agent-"

"Even I could have told you that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish, Hermione" Ryn said calmly, and Hermione's face went pink. "I'm a double agent for your side, our side." she paused, trying to put her thoughts in order. "When I became a member of the Order Dumbledore asked me to be a spy. Since none of the Death Eaters hardly knew me, and because of my family history.."

"Why couldn't Tonks be a spy?" Harry asked, still uncertain if she was telling the truth.

"Because, every one of Voldemort's followers knows Tonks betrayed our family and switched to Dumbledore's side. So I did."

At the beginning of the summer, Voldemort needed a spy."

"I thought that was Snape's job?"

"It was, it is. But Voldemort began to wonder were Snape's alliances lie. So he asked me to do it, because of my sister. He figured that if one person in the family was a traitor to their blood, who was to say that another wasn't. Now, it's not like I couldn't have exactly said no, you don't say no to the Dark Lord." Malfoy snorted at this and Ryn smiled in response.

"Anyways. So I became a double agent. I found out things from Death Eater meetings and told them to the Order-"

"But wouldn't Voldemort ask you to get information on the Order?"

"Yes, and he did. I would tell him things he already knew, or tell him irrelevant things, and then tell him that it was all I knew."

"But wouldn't Voldemort be able to tell that you were lying? Isn't he a Legalimens?"

"Right you are Harry. But I happen to be quite good at Occlumency myself." Ryn looked rather pleased with herself.

There was silence for a few moments as Hermione, Harry, Malfoy, and Ron lowered their wands. "So," Ron started, sounding a little confused. "All that stuff that just happened."

"I staged it. Because I knew-"

"That my Father was going to be there."

"Exactly."

Again there was silence. "Well, come in, come in." Ryn said moving from in front of the door and into the entrance way, making her way to another room. "Who knows how much waiting we have to do."

"Waiting for what?"

"The signal."

* * *

Once in what looked like an elegant family room, Ryn told Malfoy, who was caring Hermione again, to set Hermione on the couch. Hermione was relieved to feel the soft cushions beneath her. "I'm going to go get something to ease your pain, Hermione. I'll back shortly." with that being said Ryn walked from the room in the direction, of what one could have guess was the kitchen. Once she left, Malfoy sat on the couch beside Hermione's stomach.

"Where do you think we are?" Ron asked, as he sat in a chair opposite Hermione.

"I dunno." Harry said, walking around the room. He had a far off look on his face, like he was in a dream and he occasionally brushed his hand over an object or two.

"Harry, what's the matter?" asked Hermione, she couldn't remember a time seeing Harry act like this. It was like he wasn't even in the room.

"It's- stupid…forget it." he said, standing by the fireplace, facing the mantel.

"You're the one being stupid Potter, now you have to tell us."

"I don't have to tell _you_ anything Malfoy!" Harry said, still keeping his back to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Harry, please."

"I dunno, it just feels like. I've been here before." he said with a sigh.

"Been here before, but mate how could you have?"

"That's just it, I don't know."

"You don't think-" Hermione started to say, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Think what Hermione?"  
"Well, your house. The one you lived in with your parents. It was in Godric's Hollow, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, bu-"

"Here we are!" Ryn said, coming back into the room with a few potions on a tray. She set the tray down on the coffee table near the couch, and knelt down. "Now, you need to take three sips of this one." she handed Hermione a steaming hot glass of a green liquid. Hermione took it and too three sips, regretting the next one more than the last. "Three sips of this one." she handed Hermione an ice cold glass of pink liquid. Hermione took the three sips and was glad to find that it wasn't horrible tasting. "And six sips of this one." she gave Hermione a glass of potion filled with a liquid that looked the color of what you would get when you mixed green and pink together. Hermione took it, it was warm, and it wasn't horrible tasting, but it wasn't good tasting either.

After a minute or two, Hermione began to feel the pain in her body lift as the potions took into affect. It was like waves were washing over her body, coming in and then taking the pain out to sea as they left. She gave a sigh of relief as she finally felt pain free.

"Better?" Malfoy whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

She gave a soft smile. "Much."

"Find something interesting Harry?" Ryn said, snapping Hermione from her ravine. Ryn was watching Harry with interest, as the young man continued to walk around the room, pausing here or there.

"Yeah. I have this strange feeling that I've been here before."  
"You're strange feeling is very much accurate."  
"It is? But.." his words broke off.

Ryn smiled. "Welcome home Harry."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it. What do you think? Let me know!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **Freshly Febreezes Cheez-Its and dead chickens? Now that's a new one, the chicken that is…lol…You'll find out about Hermione's wand soon enough! Very soon, might I add…Thanks!

**Mouse10: **wow! Such a long time! Great to know that my story got your attention! Thanks!

**Otomeyuugi: **Insane and extremely addicting? COOL! Thanks!

**Exploded Toilet Bowl: **S'all good about you now updating for a while, I love hearing from whenever you can! Glad you like! Thanks!

**BoarderKC: **Wow, I don't know what to say! Thank you muchly! I can't believe my writing reminds you of J.K.'s….wow…what you said really meant a whole bunch! Thanks again.

Well, a big thank you to everyone! You all are amazingly awesome! And I love hearing from you! Especially the last chapter, you reviews were totally great! Thank you all muchly!

I don't know when I will update again, with school and band. Might be tomorrow or Sunday, might be in a week….we'll have to see..

More to come soon

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	32. Chapter ThrityTwo

**Disclaimer: **As I saw The Brothers Grimm I came to the conclusion that I don't own Harry Potter…

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Wh-what?" Harry asked.

"Did she say home?" Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off of Ryn. That's what she had been thinking, that's what she was going to tell Harry before Ryn came back with her medicine.

"Yes, Ron. I did."

"B-but that's impossible." said Harry, clearly in denial.

"And how's that?" an enthralled Ryn asked.

"Well, because it is!" Harry exclaimed. "The house I lived in was almost destroyed! Hagrid once told me!"

"Do you not remember the state of what this house looked like before I told you how to find _this_." she motioned around the room. "house."

"It was nearly destroyed." Hermione said, thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Ryn said.

Harry still didn't believe her, it was impossible. "Exactly! You said it yourself! If the house was nearly destroyed then how can we be standing in it right now?"

"Harry I assure you that this is your house."

"But, if this truly is Harry's old house. Then one, why are you here. And two, how did the house get rebuilt, and why." Hermione asked.

"I suppose you want an explanation."

"YES!" Harry yelled. Malfoy rolled his eyes, and Ryn gave a small laugh.

"Bloody hell yeah!" Ron exclaimed, completely bewildered.

"That would help." Hermione stated much more calmly

"Right. Were to begin." she paused before continuing. "As I said before, I became a spy for the Order, and Voldemort believed me to be a spy for him. Now, around Christmas time He began to wonder were my loyalties were. He was beginning to get upset with the fact that all the information I gave him was either irrelevant or something he probably already knew. I believe that's when your father," she looked at Malfoy. "Gave him the idea that I might be a spy. The Dark Lord believed it to be logical, and was watching me very closely."

I had to more careful than I already was. So I went to Dumbledore for help. We decided it was best that we find a place where I could go into hiding if ever Voldemort was 100 sure that I was not on his side. So, we decided on here."

Why? You see, for quite sometime Voldemort was planning on luring you to Godric's Hollow. He wanted to finish what he had started many years ago in the same spot that he had intended it. Both Dumbeldore and I thought it would be a good idea to hide me in Godric's Hollow if I were ever in trouble. That way, if I was in hiding when Voldemort decided to put his plan into action, I would be close to you and I would be able to help you."

We decided to rebuild one of the houses, disguise the outside so it would look like it had for the past sixteen years, and make me the Secret Keeper of the house. That way we were insured that no else, if I had made them the Secret Keeper, would tell my whereabouts."

Ryn paused to catch her breath and no one dared to interrupt her. "I don't exactly no why we chose your house Harry. Perhaps we felt it appropriate to, perhaps not. We just did. I will tell you, though, that we rebuilt everything the way it was sixteen years ago, when you lived it. Everything is were it used to be, every piece of furniture was mended to the best of our abilities. Everything."

There was a silence, for no one knew what to say. Finally after five minutes, though it seemed like days to the occupants of the room, Ryn spoke.

"Bet you wished you would have headed my warning earlier and not come, huh?" she asked, trying to lighten the dark mood that had befallen the house.

"So, he really isn't planning anything? Those two Death Eaters in the Three Broomsticks just made up a story to get us here?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes and no. The plan that he was putting into action tonight was fake, to lure Harry here. But he was planning on doing something once Harry arrived." Ryn stopped talking, not exactly sure if she should go on.

"What?" Hermione, Harry, Ron and even Malfoy inquired.

"Well," Ryn started slowly, as if she were talking to a five year old. "He knew that where Harry would be, especially when it concerned Voldemort, Hermione would be there too." she said the last part just above a whisper.

"What!"

"Hermione!"

"Why!"

"ME!" Hermione's voice was heard above Malfoy's, Harry's and Ron's as the four all screamed their response, simultaneously.

"Yes, you Hermione."

"B-b-but why." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh, come on. I would have thought that you would have figured it out a long time ago." Ryn said, completely shocked. She had truly believe that Hermione knew why Voldemort wanted her. "What, after the attack at the end of the summer and the conversation you overheard at Grimmauld Place."

Hermione gasped. "You-you know that I overheard that meeting?"

Ryn nodded. "Mhm. I saw you through the small opening in the door. I kept wondering when you were going to confront me, or someone else for that matter, as to what you heard. But I suppose, since you apparently haven't figured it out, that I should tell you." she paused. Hermione was staring dumbfounded at her. "You see, Voldemort sent his Death Eaters after you, and has been trying to get you because of-"

"-my wand." whispered Hermione.

"OH! So you did figure it out. Good for you!" Ryn said.

"But why would he want my wand. I- oh my goodness! My wand! Where is it?"

"I gave it back to you in the clearing." Ryn stated.

"No, you didn't! I saw you give my wand to Lucius Malfoy!." Hermione dug into her cloak pocket where she had placed the wand Ryn gave to her in the clearing. "This, this can't be my wand."

Ryn chuckled. "I assure you Hermione, that is your wand. See for yourself."

Hermione looked closely at the wand, it did look like her wand, and what was more it _felt _like her wand. The same feeling she got every time she held it, swept over her as she held the wand in her hands.

"But how, I saw you-" she stopped talking. She was so confused.

"I gave Malfoy a trick wand. It's fake, but resembles yours all the way down to the core."

"But why. Why would Voldemort want my wand so desperately that you had to give Malfoy a fake wand?" inquired Hermione.

Ryn froze and her face fell. "Well, I- I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that."

"WHAT? Oh no, you're going to tell me." Hermione couldn't believe that Ryn was trying to get out of telling her.

Ryn sighed. "Alright, alright. You're right." she paused. "How do I even begin." she aid while shaking her head.

"Well, Hermione, do you remember the day you got your wand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Tell us about it."

"Well…" Hermione thought it was odd that Ryn was asking her to do this. "Well, my parents and I had been shopping all day long. The last thing we needed was my wand. I remember walking into Ollivanders with a complete feeling of dread. It was like I was going walking to my death." she gave a small laugh. "We walked in a Mr. Ollivander took my measurements before walking off to get a wand. I tried it, and it wasn't the right one. So, Mr. Ollivander got another one, and the same thing happened." she paused to collect her thoughts. "I tried wand after wand after wand after and after wand. I think I almost went through all the wands in the store."

Finally, Mr. Ollivander got an idea and went to the back room of the store. He brought five boxes with him. They were all wands and handed me the first one. The first four of the five didn't work. Then the fifth one came. The second the wand touched my fingers I knew I had found my wand. Seeing that I had found my wand Mr. Ollivander gave me a single piece of advice. _'Take extra care of this wand Ms. Granger. It's very special, very special indeed.'_ When I asked him why he just said that he wasn't the right person to tell me." Hermione let out a long breath once she had finished talking.

"And he was right to say that." Ryn said.

"But why?" Malfoy asked.

Once again, Ryn sighed. "Your wand, Hermione is quite old, and has been used before."  
"Used before? As in it's second hand? Someone donated my wand back to Ollivander?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yes and no, you see your wand was given back to Ollivander, but not by the person to which it belonged. So I wouldn't exactly call it donated or second hand."

"I still don't understand."

For the third time, Ryn sighed. "Let me make some tea before we continue. I need to collect my thoughts." Hermione was about to object to this statement, but tea sounded really good. So she had no choice but to watch Ryn go back into the kitchen.

Hermione's felt like it was spinning. So many things had happened that she hardly had time to process any of it. It seemed like a week ago she was walking through Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron, when it had actually only been hours.

She looked over at Malfoy, who was still sitting next to her stomach. Without touching him she put herself into a sitting position, then returned to looking at him. As much as she didn't want to admit it she was happy that he was there. The mere fact that he was with her was very comforting. She gave a small smile. She remembered back to earlier in the clearing when he emerged from the bushes and stood up to his father for her. Perhaps he really had changed, and his insult to her those months ago was merely a slip of the tongue. Maybe he really did care. She smiled bigger.

She watched as Malfoy turned to her, no doubt because he had felt her staring. When he saw her looking at him he gave her a small smirk. Their eyes made contact and Hermione felt all of her old feelings for him come rushing back. She missed him. 'Hi' he mouthed, no words escaping his lips. 'Hi' she did the same back.

"Bloody hell" Ron's voice broke their moment.

"Yeah." Harry said, as he sat himself in another chair.

"Here we go." Ryn said, coming back into the room with yet another tray with five cups on them and a kettle of tea. "Drink up." she sat down, poured herself a cup of tea as the others did the same, then spoke. "Now, where was I."

"My wand has been used before?"

"Ah yes. Before we get into who the wand belonged to before it came into your possession, Hermione, let me explain something about it."

"You know who owned Hermione's wand before?" Harry asked, after taking a sip of tea.

Ryn smiled, "Yes I do." she took a sip of tea. "Now, as you four may or may not know, depending on what combination your wand is made of, meaning the wood, length, and of course the core, makes it able to do certain things very well. For instance, Hermione's wand is exceptionally well for charms."

If I'm right to say, that even though you are very clever and excel in all of your classes, charms as always come more naturally to you. You've always excelled more in Charms than any other class, even in the slightest manner."

Hermione thought for a moment. Ryn was right. Charms had always been her best subject, though she was good at all of them, Charms had always been in her best, _'…even in the slightest manner.'_ "Yes, I suppose I have."

"Now, like I said and you have just proved, you're wand is exceptional when it comes to Charms." she paused. "Blimey this is hard."

"Go on." Harry said, urging Ryn on.

Ryn shook her head. "I don't really know how to explain this, how to start it all."

"Harry, what do you now about you parents?" Everyone looked at Ryn like she was crazy, why was she talking about Harry's parents.

"But what about Hermione's wand?"  
"Just answer my question, I have my reasons."

"Well. I dunno. I guess my Dad was a trouble maker along with Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail. My Mom, she was a really good student. Really good in charms, her wand-"

The room seemed to freeze as Harry stopped mid sentence. Hermione, Malfoy, Harry and Ron's eyes grew to the size of golf balls, and their jaws hit the floor. Moving very slowly they all turned their heads to look at Ryn. She just gave them a small smile.

"No." Hermione said, cradling her wand. "It can't be possible."

"It is." said Ryn, simply.

"You mean to tell me that I have Lily Potter's wand?"

"Yes." Hermione looked down at her wand, and then to Harry was staring at it. Knowing what she must do, Hermione handed the wand to Harry, which he took gratefully.

"But how?" Ron asked.

"As you know. The attack on the Potter's left the house nearly destroyed. Not long after the attack a wizard was walking by, like many were to get a glance at the scene. He stumbled upon a pile of rubble and found beneath it a wand. Not knowing who it belonged to, he took it to Mr. Ollivander."

Now, it is a known fact that Ollivander knows and remembers every wand he's ever sold and who he sold it to. So, naturally, he knew that the wand belonged to the late Lily Potter. When we found out that Voldemort wanted your wand we, the Order, went to Mr. Ollivander to find out why. That was when he told us who the former owner was." She stopped talking and let the new found information seep in.

"So, why does Voldemort want my mother's and Hermione's wand so badly."

"Good question. Do you remember back in your first year, Harry. When you faced Quirrel?" Harry nodded. "Remember that he couldn't touch you." again, Harry nodded. "Do you remember why?"

"Because of my mother's love that ran through my veins. That's what Dumbeldore said."

Ryn nodded. "Yes. Because of your mother's love. Her love ran through her blood that she shared with you, and so it ran through you. She died that night to save you and that made her love that ran in your veins even stronger." There was silence.

"At the beginning of the summer, for some reason, I'm not exactly sure how, Voldemort found out that Hermione was now the new owner of Lily's wand. He became, I guess you could say, scared."  
"Why?" Malfoy asked, not believing that the Dark Lord could ever be scared.

"Because. The wand belonged to Lily. Have you ever heard the saying 'the wand chooses the wizard'" everyone nodded. "That wand chose your mother as it's owner. He spirit became part of that wand, her love became part of that wand. Now, do you see why he was afraid?" the four teens shook their heads, Ryn gave a small smile.

"Voldemort can't touch you, Harry, because of your mother's love. And he has a feeling that you having possession of the wand that was once owned by the one person who helps to protect you, that he has less of a chance of surviving if you two were to ever fight."

"So, what you're saying is that he wants the wand to use it against me?" Harry said, slightly confused.

"No. He wants Hermione's wand so you don't use it against him."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now we all know why Hermione's wand is so special! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Queen of Duct Tape: **lol. You started school on a Thursday? How odd…Drooling tooth brushes and dead chickens. I hope I updated soon enough so I don't find them in my bed! Lol. Thanks!

**BoarderKC: **You don't think I'm over doing it with all the twists do you? Lemme know….thanks!

**A thank you to everyone else! You all are amazing! **

Oh, and by the way…a couple of chapters ago I said there would only be 32 or 33 chapters left…but now it's looking like 34...lol…

More to come soon!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

**Disclaimer: **What can I say, except that…I don't own Harry Potter…

**Author's Note: **Well….it's me again! Sorry I didn't update sooner…but well, things have been….different I guess you can say. A whole lotta junk going on that has occupied my mind instead of this story…I for that I apologize….but enough of my rambling…on with the story!

**Last time on 525,600 Minutes: **The truth of the why Harry had been lured to Godric's Hollow as long as the mystery behind Hermione's wand. Hermione and Malfoy also shared a simple, yet meaningful moment….is hope in the future?

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Thirty-Three**

Silence filled the room. Ryn's last statement seemed to ring through air, continually, as if never to end. No one was quite sure what it was that filled the room, perhaps it was hope. Hope that the Dark Lord was afraid and knew that something could be used against him.

"I'm still not exactly sure I understand." Harry said, slightly confused.

"Well," it was Hermione who broke spoke. "I think what Ryn is trying to say is that the love of you mother runs through you veins Harry."

"Well, yes."

"The wand belonged to your mother," Hermione seemed to be talking more to herself, as if she was trying to piece together the mystery. "It was part of her. And because of that her love and strength, theoretically, runs through the core of my wand. If you combine the love you posses and the love my wand posses, why…the combination could prove horrible for Voldemort. _Deadly._" Once Hermione finished the same feeling filled the room, and everyone was certain that it was hope. Perhaps the Dark Lord could be vanquished.

"You one 100 sure that this is true. That the wand can make Harry more powerful?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it giving Harry more power, but giving Harry more security. IF there is one thing Voldemort doesn't understand is love. He can't touch it. That's why he can't touch Harry, and Harry having even more of that love will ensure that Voldemort has less of a chance of touching him." Ryn paused before she answered the intended question. "But no, it is, one could call, a theory. Though a very probable one at that."

"I makes sense." Malfoy said quietly, as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"But, if Hermione's wand was indeed my mothers, and it could help me defeat Voldemort, why didn't I get it when I went to Ollivander's before first year?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he was made or curious. After all, he had never know his parents and one of the only connections he had of them belonged to someone else.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Harry. No one will ever no why Hermione got you mother's wand and you didn't. But your connection to Voldemort and the fact that you received the wand that is the brother to his is probably a good start."

There was silence. No one knew what to say. Hermione's mind was, once again, turning one hundred times per minute. All of it, everything she had gone through this year, the attack on the Leaky Cauldron, the dementor attack, the attack on her home, her father's death. It had all been because of a wand. A measly little piece of wood.

She suddenly felt a wave of anger run through her body. For Voldemort, for the death eaters, and even for Lily and Harry. If is hadn't been for her, for Harry's mother, she wouldn't be in the predicament, in this danger. And her parents would be all right at home, safe and sound, both of them. She hated them all.

Then, as quickly as the hate came, it was gone. She was being stupid. She couldn't hate Harry. It wasn't his fault, neither was it Lily's. Perhaps, it was for the better that she had to endure all of this pain and hate. _The wand chooses the wizard. _Perhaps her getting the late Lily Potter's wand had sealed Hermione's fate. Had ensured that she would become Harry Potter's friend, and that she would be able to help him in the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

As her thoughts trailed, Hermione's eyes fell on Malfoy, sitting next to her on the couch. He was staring at her, and yet it seemed that he was off in an other world, perhaps lost in his thoughts, also.

"What?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to break the silence of the room.

"I can' believe," Malfoy whispered back, "that the Dark Lord, the most powerful dark wizard of all time, has a weakness."

"Power, is only as great as the man himself."

* * *

Hermione groaned as she looked at the clock. 11:37. How could it possibly be that it was merely just over three hours ago that she was riding high above the world towards Godric's Hollow, it didn't seem possible. It seemed like days ago that she was sneaking out of the castle, and yet the clock on the all proved her wrong. And to make matters worse, they were all now sitting in Harry's old home doing absolutely nothing.

Well, she and Malfoy were doing nothing that is. Harry and Ron had taken to journeying through the house. While Ryn, on the other hand, had gone to communicate with someone from the Order.

"Ugh!" Malfoy yelled in frustration. Hermione looked at him, amused. He seemed to be feeling the same way he was right now, though he wasn't doing as good of job as hiding it.

"Bored?" she asked, trying not to laugh. Ever since earlier that evening, Hermione felt her old feelings for Malfoy, the ones she had buried deep inside her, come seeping back into her, bit by bit. So it was natural that the sarcasm she used to tease him with returned.

"And if I am?" he asked, using the same tone that she had.

"Then I find it very amusing."

"You do, do you?"

"Very much so, yes." Hermione said, smiling.

"Well, then. I'm glad my absolute boredom can bring you something to laugh at." Malfoy said, faking annoyance and hurt.

"Oh no, I thank you." Hermione smiled even wider.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Neither knew what to say. It seemed that this event had brought them back on speaking terms, but what were they to talk about? How could they expect for everything to go back to normal after what had happened that night so many months ago.

Suddenly, Harry's muffled exclamations from the second floor broke the silence. _He must be having a good time exploring._ Hermione thought.

"If Potter is that excited about something, then I don't want to know he and the Weasel are doing." Malfoy said, sounding disgusted.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, trying her best to cover up her laugh. Even though it was her best friends that Malfoy had made the comment about, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I don't!" Draco said, more playfully.

"Oh you!" exclaimed Hermione, grabbing a near by throw pillow and hitting Malfoy with it.

"OI!" he yelled.

"Serves you right." Hermione said as she laughed harder.

Malfoy was about to retort, when Harry came tumbling down the stairs, with Ron walking much more calmly behind him.

"Hermione!" Harry said excitedly. "Look at this!" he thrust a small toy broom in front of Hermione. The broom, was no doubt, a child's play broom.

"Wow, Harry. That's -er- great." Hermione didn't really know what to make of it.

"I found it in a wrapped box. I think it was going to be a present from my parents to me!"

Suddenly Hermione understood. A present from his parents, something Harry would never know the joy of. A large smile spread across her face. She was happy that her friend was beginning to find some joy. "That's wonderful Harry!"

* * *

Hermione blinked twice. The room was dark. Her head was lying on something hard, yet soft. Blinking a few more times, her eyes finally adjusted to the light. She was lying on the couch in the living room of number thirteen of Godric's Hollow. She was resting, comfortably on Malfoy, who was sleeping soundly, his arm around her.

She propped herself up on one arm, doing the best she could to not wake Malfoy. Looking around she saw Harry sleeping in an armchair and Ron sleeping on the ground. She yawned. She couldn't remember falling asleep.

Stretching just a little bit more, she saw the clock, proving that she had indeed fallen asleep for a good few hours. It read 1:13 a.m.

Hermione gave a small laugh, funny. 13:13. Can't get more unluckier than that.

Suddenly a crash sounded outside, sending Hermione into a sitting position, her back as straight as a board and her ears alert. Quiet shouting soon followed, getting closer and closer. She wished she could see better.

_BANG!_

Just as she was about to reach for her wand, an ear deafening bang ran through the air. Harry jumped out of his chair, looking around confused. Ron, sat up quickly. And Malfoy fell off the couch, sending Hermione with him.

Hermione landed with her face buried I Draco's chest. Realizing the position they were in, Hermione quickly rolled off of Malfoy and onto her back. She shielded her eyes, as the piercing lights of the room turned on.

Sitting up, she saw Ryn standing in the door way to the room, looking worried. Without speaking to anyone, the older woman made her way to the window in the room. Slightly pulling back the curtains, she let out a gasp.

Without hesitating, Hermione, Malfoy, Harry, and Ron ran to Ryn's side. Hermione couldn't believe it. Men and women were running around outside, their cloaks flowing behind them. It was hectic. There was no light, save the bright colors that emitted from their wands as curses and jinxes were fired. A battle was going on.

Harry was already making his way towards the door.

"Harry! NO!" Ryn yelled.

"You said we were waiting for a signal. Well, this is a good enough signal for me!" yelled Harry, without looking back.

"Harry, you can't-" but it was to late, Harry was already out the door, with Ron disappearing right behind him.

Ryn ran towards the door with Hermione and Malfoy on her heels. Ryn was just about to leave, when she paused and turned back to Hermione.

"Listen. Be aware. Keep your wand safe and yourself safer. Give it to Harry it you have to, but only if it is necessary. And I mean _absolutely necessary_." And with that she was gone.

Hermione went to step through the door, into the battle, but Malfoy grabbed her wrist to stop her.

She turned slowly and caught his gaze. "Yes?" she asked, slowly not understanding why he had stopped her.

"Hermione." there it was again, the usage of her first name. It had come from his lips in an uncertain way, this time. "I-I-" he couldn't seem to finish, or start for that matter, what he wanted to say. But she knew. She understood. She felt the same way.

She slipped his hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She then did something that neither Hermione or Draco thought would happen again. She closed the distance between the too, and kissed Draco.

The kiss was short and sweet. Yet long and passionate. It was filled with yearning, forgiveness, compassion, and understanding.

Ever so slowly, Hermione pulled away and rested her forehead against Draco's. "I know." she whispered. "I know."

She stepped back, gave his hand one last squeeze of reassurance, and disappeared into the battle.

* * *

How long the battle had been raging on, Hermione knew not. All she was aware of was the blinding lights of spells, jinxes, and curses, being shot in every direction. People were falling everywhere, but she couldn't stop to help, and that's what bothered Hermione most. People she knew and cared for were falling to the ground and not getting up, whether they were stunned or dead she didn't know. She couldn't exactly stop and find out. It was every witch and wizard for themselves, no matter what side you were on.

Hermione, herself, had fought at least five death eaters by now, and it could have been more for she wasn't keeping track. They just seemed to keep coming at her, all yelling the same thing. "Give me the wand, mudblood, and I might let you live."

Hermione ran through the bushes and trees of the near by forest. Her last encounter with some unknown Death Eater had sent her fighting into the forest. She couldn't remember which she had entered and was desperately hoping that she was going the right way.

She stopped by a large tree, and leaned against it, trying to catch her breath. The breaking of a twig sounded through the air, causing Hermione to jump in the direction of the sound, wand at the ready.

"Oh, did I scare the poor mudblood." Hermione rolled her eyes, cursed, and sighed at the same time, not knowing which emotion she should have let take control of her.

"Bellatrix." she hissed, to the owner of the familiar voice.

"And I was expecting a warmer welcome."

Hermione didn't say anything to this, she just stared at Bellatrix, showing no emotion what so ever.

"If I recall, at our last meeting you said I wouldn't escape." the Death Eater put on an expression of mock thought. "Yes, I do believe that it what you said. And now look. Here I am. Far from Azkaban. I told you last time Granger, I always escape."

"And I'm sure we can put all the credit for you escape to your oh so powerful Lord." Hermione said with as much hate as she could muster.

Even though it was dark, Hermione could tell by the moonlight that Bellatrix's face fell.

"You think your so smart, don't you Mudblood." the older witch laughed. "Your full of yourself is more like it." she smirked. "You should know that you will never be as great as you claim to be. Your nothing but a Mudblood. Do bare that in mind."

Hermione felt anger run through every single part of her body, causing her to shake. She flicked her wand, and smirked. "I am, and always will have more wits about me than you ever will."

"You think so? We'll see how you fare. _CRUICO!_" Bellatrix yelled, sending a blinding light at Hermione.

Hermione just stood there and smirked, allowing the curse to come her way. When it was three feet from her, the spell seemed to hit a brick wall, and it vanished.

"See what I mean?" Hermione said, as she twirled her wand in her fingers. She had nonverbally set a protective shield around her.

"You little brat." Bellatrix raised her wand, preparing to say an incantation, but Hermione was quicker.

With the flick of her wand, Hermione once again used nonverbal communication with her wand. A force very powerful flew towards Bellatrix, sending her backwards slightly and her wand flying from her hand as she was hit by the Expelliarmus spell. Not waiting for Bellatrix to regain composure, Hermione raised her wand again.

_"STUPEFY!_" she yelled, causing Bellztrix's body to fall to the ground.

"Pathetic." Hermione whispered, as she continued on her walk from the forest and back to the main battle ground.

* * *

Hermione could see the battle raging forward as she stepped out of the forest. She paused in awe of what she saw. Dozens upon dozens of witches and wizards fighting. Teachers, Order members, Aurors, Death Eaters,en, women, and even students could be seen in the mass of people. Hermione could see all of the Weasley's, their red hair like a fire in the moonlight. All nine of them were there, even Ginny, whom Hermione thought would still be at school. Standing next to Ginny, and helping her ward off three Death Eaters, was Luna and Neville. Hermione smirked. She should have known those three would be there, not even the walls of Hogwarts would be able to keep them away.

Hermione also saw other Hogwarts students. Dean, Seamus, and many others, fighting with the Order and ministry Aurors. And even Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were there, fighting alongside with the Death Eaters.

Flashing lights were everywhere, igniting the night sky with red, blues, violets, and most deadly of all greens. It was almost like a fireworks show. Telling a story, not yet to be forgotten for a very long time.

Everyone there. Fighting for what they believed to be right.

Hermione was snapped out of her daze as a strong gust of wind swept through the air, causing the fighting to stop momentarily The gust had been so strong that it seemed unnatural, and unnatural it was. Standing at the front of the battle field was the last person to join the fight: Lord Voldemort himself.

The sight of their master seemed to give the Death Eaters more strength to fight as the battle resumed itself, stronger than ever.

_I have to find Harry_, Hermione thought. She began to run forward, but was stopped as a tree root send her tumbling to the ground.

She groaned. The fall hadn't been a nice one. She had landed on her right wrist the wrong way, and she was pretty sure it was broken. The pain was unbearable. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her wrist was to much to handle and she collapsed back to the ground.

An evil cackle sounded to her right. "How sad, it looks like the Mudblood has fallen and can't get up." The sinister voice of Lucius Malfoy sneered. Hermione involuntarily clutched her wand tighter. "Allow me to help you up."

Hermione didn't know what he did, but one second she was lying on the ground and the next she was soaring through the air before she collided with something hard. Suddenly, she felt the soft damp ground meet her once again.

"Give me the wand, Mudblood. And I'll spare your life."

Hermione shook her head. "No." she said, strongly.. She wanted to fight back, but she couldn't her collision with what ever Lucius had sent her into put her whole body in pain.

Lucius smirked. "Very well then, you leave me no choice." he raised his wand.

"Leave her alone." a familiar voice said. Hermione looked to her right to see Draco standing there, his chin set high as he glared at his father.

"Draco. How nice of you to join us."

Draco didn't say anything.

"I'll give you one last chance, son. Come back. Join us again."

Draco looked his father straight in the eye. "No."

Lucius looked hurt. "Then, once again, you leave me no choice." Lucius raised his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco yelled, before his father could muster a word, but Lucius was quick in reflexes and avoided the spell. The two were soon engaged in a battle.

Hermione watched in horror as Draco fought his father. She couldn't believe it had come to this. A son fighting is own father and a father fighting is own son. Hermione didn't know whether to be in a complete state of shock, horror, or fascination.

It was amazing what the influence of one man, in this case Voldemort, and one philosophy could do to a family. Tear it apart and make each side face each other like Draco and his father were doing right now.

The two men were getting weak. They had hit each other with any spell they could think of, neither doing anything deadly, for neither wanted to severely hurt the other. Lucius had just sent a curse at Malfoy, the young man had to physically dodge to keep from getting hit.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Draco yelled, after regaining his composure.

The force Draco put behind the spell was so strong that Lucius went flying backwards, and his wand went flying towards Draco. Time seemed to slow as Lucius traveled through the air. Draco and Hermione watched in shock as his father was hit mid air by some curse, that some else must have dodged, and then fall to the ground. No one would have been able to have done that if they tried, the timing was too perfect.

Draco ran to his father, his father's wand clutched tightly in his left hand. The older Malfoy was lying limply on the ground. It was quite apparent that life was seeping away from his second by second.

"There you have it, Draco." Lucius's voice was hoarse and weak. "You have me unarmed and weak. You might as well kill me now."  
Draco shuddered as his father's words sank into him. "No." he said quietly. "I'm not going to kill you. Because I don't kill the ones I loved." he paused, "No, I'm not going to kill you. But I don't have to save you either. Good bye Father." and with that, Draco walked away from his Father for the last time.

Hermione watched the whole thing, the two weren't that far away from her and she could hear their words perfectly. It brought tears to her eyes.

Draco approached her and squatted before her. "Are you alright?" he asked, brushing away one of her tears.

"Oh Draco." she said his first name for the first time, engulfing him in a hug. She was surprised to find that it came quite easily to say his first name.

While savoring the hug she hadn't felt in months Hermione saw it. A little bit away, just with in hearing distance. It made Hermione's heart freeze. Harry was fighting Voldemort in a losing battle.

"Oh no." Hermione said, as she pulled out of the embrace, and stood up. Draco at her side.

The two watched in horror as Harry was knocked to the ground, and his wand was sent flying in another direction. With all of her attention focused on the other battle, Hermione could hear what was being said.

Voldemort cackled. "At last your time as come Potter. Sixteen years, you've defied me. Sixteen years. But not this time."

Harry stood, he wasn't going to give up this easily.

"Going to take it like a man? Good boy, good boy. No cowards here. Any last words, Potter?"

"This isn't over with." was all Harry could say.

"Oh, it is dear boy. It is. Look around you, Potter." Voldemort's voice was getting more evil by the second. "There's no one here to save you now, not this time."  
Hermione looked around, and felt a pang. Voldemort was right. Everyone else was oblivious to what was going on between Harry and Voldemort. But then, what of her? She could do something. She had to do something, anything. Hermione looked around. There had to be something she could do. Then it hit her, as she caught sight of her wand sitting limply in her hand.

"Of course." she said to herself. "HARRY!" she yelled, throwing her wand as best she could with her left hand.

Both Harry and Voldemort looked in her direction and at the wand flying through the air. Harry's face grew into a huge grin as Voldemort's dropped. Harry caught the wand with ease and wasted no time turning on his opponent.

"_AVADA KEDVRA!"_ Harry bellowed.

Harry's voice rang through the air above all the other noise. His voice had been so strong and commanding that everyone ceased what they were doing. All attention was on Harry and Voldemort.

The blinding green light hit the most powerful dark wizard of all time square in the chest and it wasted no time doing it's deadly work. Voldemort's limp, lifeless body fell to the ground. The evil mans last wish had been fulfilled. It had ended where it all started.

No one spoke or moved. No Death Eaters tried to escape and no Order members of Aurors rounded them up before they could. Everyone stared at the lifeless form of Lord Voldemort as the morning sun began to rise.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this chapter. It took me quite sometime to write and I think I finally have it to where I wanted it.

**Queen of Duct Tape: **lol. I will happily water the pear tree if I ever find it in my room, and take great care of the partridge. Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you so much to everyone else! I would thank you all personally, but I have to go to my aunt's house for a family get together and I have to hurry and get ready as we're leaving in twenty minutes! SO THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

Sadly, I say, that the next chapter will be the last. I might get it up later tonight, I might not. I dunno…

More to come soon!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

**Disclaimer: **I started this story not owing Harry Potter, and now I sadly finish it without anymore ownership than I had in the beginning….

**Author's Note: **I would say some stuff…but I think I'll save it for the end…

* * *

**525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried-  
****-Chapter Thirty-Four**

525,600 minutes. Every minute of every day makes the 525,600th minute of a year. But it is one specific minute, only one, that makes a year worth remembering….

To any bystander the girl stepping off the bus would appear to be a normal, or plain, as some would describe the girl. She was carrying a suitcase, had bushy-brown hair, though, not as bushy as it used to be, and brown eyes. She had matured features that would tell you she was somewhere between the age of seventeen, and eighteen…perhaps even nineteen.

"Here you go, honey" said the girls mother, handing her daughter a small suitcase while tightly clutching her cane.

"Thanks, Mum." Hermione replied sweetly with a smile. Revealing her straight and perfect teeth, seemingly only obtainable by magic.

"You behave yourself, and write as soon as possible!"

"I will, Mum, don't worry. You're sure you'll be alright?"

"Of course I will, I'm sure your aunt will be able to take great care of me."

"I'm sure she will." Hermione said, smiling, giving her mother a hug.

"I'll talk to you soon, dear." Jane Granger said, stepping back onto the bus with the help of Hermione.

Hermione stepped back, onto the curb and watched as the bus disappeared in the blink of an eye.

To anyone else that would have been some sight, a bus just disappearing into thin air. But Hermione simply inhaled deeply and let it out in a sigh as the wind rushed pass her face. The Knight Bus was truly a special bus. Now, I have told you that to anyone Hermione would have appeared to be a plain, normal teenager. But my dear reader she is not. Hermione is very different from you and I, Hermione is a witch and a very bright one at that.

Hermione grabbed her trunk by it's handle, turned on her heel, and headed down the dark alley which she was in front of as the sign THE LEAKY CAULDRON appeared above her head, welcoming her into the tavern.

* * *

"Why Ms. Granger! What a surprise!"

"Hello Tom." Hermione said to the in keeper.

"To be honest with you, my dear, I wasn't expecting to see you back in here, not after what happened last year."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "You couldn't pay me to stay away, Tom."

Tom returned the laugh. "Glad to here it. Now, what can I do you for?"

"Well, you see, I just got a job at Flourish and Blotts. I was wondering, if it were at all possible, for me to get a temporary room until I earn enough money to by my own apartment." Hermione said, sheepishly.

"Well, of course you can!"

"Oh really? Thank you so much, Tom."

"Not a problem at all my dear. I'll just find an available room for you."

"Tom? Would it be at all possible for me to stay in room twenty-one?" Hermione asked. Tom looked up from the list he was observing. "Course it is. Here's the key, I'm sure you know where it is."

Hermione gave another small laugh. "Yes, I do believe that I do." Hermione took the key, gave a polite 'thank you' to Tom and headed up three flights of stairs and going to the last room on the right.

* * *

Hermione stood in the open door way of room 21 of the Leaky Cauldron. She wanted to step inside, but something was stopping her. Perhaps it was shock, perhaps it was wonder, curiosity, or disbelief. She didn't know. She simply stood dumbfounded in the door way, letting her thoughts wash over her, but not knowing with which one to begin.

It had only been a year. One, single year since she had been sitting in the chair by the window of that very room, looking out into the busy streets of Diagon Alley, wondering what her last year at Hogwarts would be like. Only a year. Never, in her wonderings on that day would she have guessed what the events of the year would bring.

It had all started, she supposed when she ran into Malfoy as she left the Flourish and Blotts. Then it went on to the attack on the Leaky Cauldron, then her five long days at Grimmauld Place, learning what Ryn was up to, the attack on her parents, fighting with Draco then learning of his past, befriending Malfoy, Ryn's disappearances, the dementor attacks, her father's death, Malfoy becoming her boyfriend, Harry and Ron finding out about the relationship, Valentine's Day, Malfoy's hurtful words and their break up, escaping to Godric's Hollow, Ryn's betrayal, Lucius Malfoy, Ryn saving them, those long hours in Godric's Hollow, the final battle, returning to Hogwarts, the end of the year feast, leaving Hogwarts for one last time (with Malfoy at her side), her mother's release form St. Mungo's, and all over the other small events that led to her standing in the door way of the same room in which it all started.

* * *

As Hermione unpacked her things, there was a light rap at the door. "Coming!" she called, setting down a rather large pile of books in the corner.

"Oh, hello Tom." Hermione said as she opened the door.

"A letter for you, Hermione." Tom said, smiling and handing her the letter.

"Thank you Tom."

"You're quite welcome, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.

Hermione smiled. "I won't, thank you."  
"You're welcome." Tom replied before walking back down the hall.

Hermione sat on her bed, and tore open the letter, wishing with all hope that it was what she thought it was. Her heart raced as she read it.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries happily inform you that you have been accepted into our Healer training program. You have proved to have exceptional skills in potions making, Transfiguration, and Charms. We await your arrival in the main lobby on September 21 at 9o'clock a.m._

_Hoping to see you then,_

_Orla McBannahan_

_Head Healer of St. Mungo's_

Hermione's face was in a full grin as she finished the letter. She would become a Healer, but granted she had to pass their training course, but that was something she could handle. Hermione made a mental note that she would have to talk to her boss at Flourish and Blotts about her schedule, to fit it around her training time.

Hermione set down the letter and resumed her unpacking. She pulled out a picture of herself, Harry, and Ron standing by the lake at Hogwarts on the last day of school. All three were smiling in the picture, they had never been happier. The next picture she pulled out was of herself and Draco. They were sitting under a tree on one of the last days of school. Both were smiling, well Hermione was, Malfoy had his usual smirk plastered on his face.

Hermione looked at the picture and her smile widened. She was glad that she and Malfoy had gotten back together. If they hadn't, especially after the last battle, Hermione didn't know what she would be like now. Probably unhappy. Ever since last year he had been her backbone for support, and she knew that he always would be.

* * *

Hermione sat in the chair by the window hours later. Dinner time was approaching and she was starving, but she had yet to remove herself from the chair. Her eyes were transfixed out the window and it seemed as nothing else in the world existed.

She watched as children and parents walked the streets, buying items for Hogwarts. It felt odd not being out there, among them doing the same thing. She was suddenly saddened. The new Hogwarts year would be starting in a weeks time and she wouldn't be going back. She sighed.

Her sadness was cut short as she saw a figure walk past her window and stop at a booth. Albus Dumbledore absent mindedly looked through the booth before turning around and facing the street. Hermione could have sworn that she saw him look to her window and wink, as if he knew she was there. Hermione blinked, but when she looked back he was gone. Hermione smiled, as the thoughts of Dumbledore's end of term speech washed over her.

_"Another year of Hogwarts passed by. And what an eventful year it has been. Over the past seven years extraordinary things have happened each year. And I find that next year things will perhaps be quite calm, due to obvious reasons." as he said this, Dumbledore looked at Harry and gave a wink._

_"We have all been through dark times. I am happy to say to you all that these times have come to pass. But I sadly say that they are not the last of dark times, for there will always be the darkness in a time of light. But if we all unite together the dark time will be short lived."_

A knock on her door snapped Hermione from her thoughts. With a puzzled look on her face she stood from the chair and made way for the door. There was another knock. "Coming" she said before reaching the door.

She opened the door slightly at first, not knowing who it was, but when she caught sight of slicked back blonde hair, she opened the door wider. A smirk spread over her face.

"Hello. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm your new neighbor, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said, in his usual drawl. He pointed to the room across the hall, the same room her had stayed in a year before.

"You're my new neighbor? Well, you won't be for long, as I am moving." Hermione teased.

"Very funny." Malfoy remarked, and before Hermione could reply, he kissed her. "I was just about to get some dinner. Care to join me?"

"I'd be delighted to." together, the young couple walked down the hall, hand in hand.

* * *

"When do you start work at Flourish and Blotts?" Malfoy asked as they walked passed the bookstore.

"Tomorrow," Hermione replied happily. "And I start Healer training in a little less than a month." Hermione finished, even more happily.

"Congrats." Malfoy said, kissing her cheek.

"What about you? Did you hear from the Ministry yet?"

Malfoy nodded. "I start my internship next week, in the Ministers office."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed and Malfoy nodded again.

"How about we get some food?" Malfoy asked as they passed a small café.

"Sounds great."

* * *

"Why aren't you going to live in the Manor?" Hermione asked, as they sat at a table outside of a small café in Diagon Alley.

Malfoy shrugged. "Perhaps I will in time. But for now….I just need to be away."

Hermione understood. Malfoy had been very uncharacteristic in the days that followed that fateful battle. Even though he had hated his father, he still loved him and felt horrible for not saving him. But it's not like he could have, Hermione had assured him time and time again, the spell Lucius had been hit by was a death spell.

"I've got something for you." Malfoy said, after a silence had filled the air.

"For me?"

"Yes, for you. Who else would I be talking to." he teased.

"Oh I dunno, yourself. You can be quite self centered," Hermione teased back, smirking. Malfoy laughed, and Hermione joined him. "You were saying?" Hermione asked once her laughing subsided.

Malfoy smirked, and dug into his coat, "This is for you." he said pulling out a small, scarlet box.

Hermione gasped as she opened the petite box. Inside sat a ring, one of the most beautiful ones Hermione had ever seen. It consisted of a silver band, with a brilliant ruby rectangle embedded on the top.

"A-a r-r-ring." Hermione stammered out, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"A ring," Malfoy smirked at the look on Hermione's face. "Nothing more, and nothing less."

At those words Hermione's eyes reduced in size and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She had thought he was proposing...something she was not ready for. Hermione smiled, and slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Hermione said, taking his hands in hers.

Malfoy shrugged. "Just a simple gift for the girl I love."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "You love me?" she asked, quietly.

Malfoy gave a small laugh, and smirked. "Yeah, I do."

Hermione smiled, leaned across the table and kissed him. "I love you too." she said, against his lips.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Malfoy said, after they finished eating. "I'm going to run to the men's room and then we can go, sound good?"

"I'll be waiting." Hermione said, as Malfoy stood from the table, gave her a light kiss on the lips, and made his way inside.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and let a breeze wash over her body. Her peace was short lived, however, when her ears picked up a conversation at a near by table. 

"…I mean, I don't understand it."

"Complete opposites."

Hermione knew exactly who the women were talking about, and she had a feeling that they didn't know that the subjects sat near by.

"Don't belong together, that's a fact."

"Honestly! A muggle-born and a pureblood! Especially of his status! The thought!"

"Oh I know. And to think, they were enemies when they first met. Then after a few months ago, their relationship just started!"

Malfoy walked out of the restaurant and towards Hermione, "Ready?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Hold on." she grabbed Malfoy's hand and walked to the table at which the gossiping ladies sat. Their backs were to them so Hermione tapped one on the shoulder. The ladies turned and looks of horror etched their faces.

"I just wanted to clear up one piece of information you got wrong." Hermione said, sweetly. "It didn't start a few months ago, but a year. Enjoy your meal."

With that being said, Hermione pulled a bemused Malfoy to the streets of Diagon Alley.

"What was that about?"

Hermione stopped walking, and looked at him. "I'll tell you in a year." she said smirking. Before Malfoy could respond, she gave him a full, lasting kiss, never wanting to let go.

* * *

_And this, my dear reader is where our story ends. You may be wondering, my friend, why I have hardly addressed you throughout the story, and why I am now. And for that question I have a simple answer, I felt no need to. But now that our story has ended I feel the need to tell you one last message. _

_That message? Love, my dear reader. Love can conquer all. It can lift us from our darkest times, even when our darkest times seemed to be about love. It will prevail. Just like the love of Lily Potter for her son Harry. Her love saved him, and helped him in his win over the darkest, most powerful dark lord of all time._

_Love. Hermione and Malfoy's love for one another. Two different people, two different pasts, two different lives, but one simple present. Brought together in the unlikeliest of ways, two enemies. But a love for one another conquered over that line of enemy and made those differences disappear. Love._

_A lot can happen in a year, my friend, that can change our lives for ever. So many years to make up one life. But how to measure these years? These lives?…._

_How do you measure a year in the life?  
__Measure in _love.

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it. The last installment of 525,600 Minutes: In Truths That She Learned, or in Times That He Cried. Before I say my final regards, allow me to thank some reviewers.

**Melanie-Chan: **Wow, really? Thanks so much!

**Kiwi-San: **No, I don't suppose a story is a story without an ending…otherwise it's just….I dunno…Thanks for the review!

**BoarderKC: **I do understand that you are being constructive and I thank you for it. Everyone could use some constructive criticism every once in a while. Thank you!

**Huey: **Draco wasn't trying to tell Hermione he loved her then, it was more of a sorry. He didn't want her going into the battle with the chance of not seeing her again without her knowing that he was sorry. Thank you for the review!

**Aduro: **Glad to hear the things you said. I'm glad the story was easy to read and flows real well…

**BlueEyedAngel636: **lol. Wow, five hours, missed dinner, and a headache! Your welcome! Thanks for the review!

**Lip-Gloss-Reaplier, PurpeXPrincess, blueskyshymoon08, supafly09, musicalbballgal, tigerlily727, SerenityMelody, DMHG 2GETHER 4EVER, queeney2, iheartfredandgeorge83, the signer, seaweed queen, SLytHeRiNcHiCk101, Chipitatitatita, Hawaiian girl, padfootedmooney, Ice Angel 10: **Thank you all so much for your reviews!

**(please read…)**

**!My Final Regards!:** Well, I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, and thank you again. You all have been the most amazing reviewers ever! Your all so great and kind, and yet you don't know who I am….which makes your comments even better! You've all been very supportive. These past few weeks have been really hard for me, due to certain things going on in my life, and being able to write for you all and getting your reviews as mad everything so much better!

In regards to a sequel, will it happen? The whole truth…I don't know. Honestly, I don't. It might, it might not.

But I can tell you that I will probably be writing another story in the future (how soon, I don't know). I've had a couple of ideas for a Harry Potter one about the Lucius' past. Why he became who he is and la-di-dah. I would also like to write a Wicked fic. So, hopefully I'll start a fic in one of those two areas.

I now say goodbye, as much as I don't want to. You all are amazing and writing this story as been so much fun! I wish it could go on, but alas all things must come to an end….eek! I'm gonna cry!…lol…thank you all a billion times more!

**And rememeber: No Day But Today…**

Hoping to hear from you all due to a new story!

Your humble author,

The Lonely Goatherd

"So if you care to find me look to the western sky!"


End file.
